Two for One!
by BIackrose13
Summary: She's not the person who she once was. After losing her memories several years ago, she wakes up as a completely different person! Her parents can't handle 'losing' their daughter so she was sent away to Jasper. Now she no longer goes by her original name. She likes to be called Miko! What will the Autobots think of her if they find out? Will 'Miko' disappear if she recovers? T/M?
1. In the begining

Miko ran though the halls before bursting though the front doors of the school to freedom. Bright light blinded her for a second before everything came into prospective once again. A few other kids who where outside gave her annoyed looks but she ignored them. Those doors had been the only thing between her and freedom for the rest of the day and she wouldn't let anyone ruin it.

Relieved to finally be out of the torture chamber, as she called it, she flopped down on the stone slab besides the steps in exhaustion. Today had been a rough one...She had almost gotten sent to the principles office for having her cellphone all because some substitute teacher caught her with it. All the teachers here knew that she was an exception except for when a sub got called in at last minute. Oh and that was just the beginning of her day...

With a sigh she looked up at the big white puffy clouds as they floated lazily along in the sky without a care in the world. If only she could escape from all her problems...or at least have a few days to herself she would feel much better.  
 _  
If I have to listen to one more teacher/councilor one more time as they tied to give me 'helpfully advice' I'm going to go crazy!_ she thought

A cloud that looked vary much like an otter began to float by, quickly she flipped out her phone to take a picture. It wasn't everyday you saw a flying otter she laughed to herself. She examined it for awhile until other kids ran past her nosily while talking to there friends. She couldn't help but stare after them longingly as they headed into town together talking about all the fun they where going to have.

She sighed, she didn't have any friends here and didn't think that she should. At her old school she had tried to make a few but the other kids just didn't understand her personality or they felt like it was to awkward with her...Situation...Especially if they knew her previously.

Rolling over, she huffed in irritation. She was better off alone so why should she be feeling like this!...The thought kept on nagging at her though as she began to feel lonely. If only she had the chance to escape from this off the grid small town of Jasper Nevada to somewhere exciting she would have to worry about 'friends'. She would keep her own self company...but as they say nothing ever happens in Jasper.

"Ouch!" she yelped as a paper airplane hit her on the head. She looked over to see Vince and some of his buddies snickering to themselves before running away. Noticing something written on the plane she unfolded it.  
Loser, freak, and other harsh words where written on it telling her to get lots. She didn't belong here it said...  
 _If they only knew the truth_ she thought _.  
_  
Anger began to boil up inside of her and she crumpled up the paper and though it away. It was official, she decided, Jasper was the most boring/worst place on earth...

Checking her watch she saw that her host mother was late as usual. Felling board she began looking around until her eyes landed on the most impressive looking motorcycle she had ever seen.  
The shiny blue and pink motorcycle glistened in the daylight and was practically begging for her to take a picture.

Quickly she snatched her cellphone out and snapped the photo, "Coolest. Bike. Ever!" she whispered in excitement. This one was defiantly going in her book of photos. She began sketching it down in the book, making sure she left room for the picture that she would print out later to be taped on the same page.

When she was halfway done a thought crossed her mind. Jasper didn't get many motorcycles that came though so she wondered whose it was exactly. So far she only knew that four that existed in this town but none of them looked as nice as the one sitting in front of her.

A loud obnoxious horn blared out, sounding all to familiar, and startling her. She jumped in surprise, a huge line was scratched across the middle of her paper from where she was sketching. "Uhhhh no!" She through her hands in up in the air as she cried out in aggravation.

"Youko! Hey honey! I'm here to pick you up! Sorry I'm late!" Looking up, she saw her host mom leaning out small dull orange vans window waving at her. The few remaining kids who where still around began to glance around trying to find the person her host parent was yelling at.

Glaring angrily at the one who destroyed her picture, she quickly shoved her book into her bag and stomped over to the car completely embarrassed. Snickers and whispered could be heard as she opened the car door. She tried to hid her pink cheeks as she glanced back for one more look at the motorcycle only to find that it was gone. With a depressed sigh she hopped in and buckled up.

"Do you have to do that every time?" Miko snapped as she ducked low in her seat.

"I don't see why you hate it. Most of the other kids get rides home too. How else do you expect me to get our attention when your mind is in the clouds." Catherine, her host parent said as she pulled out of the parking lot. Her host parent had light blue eyes and a bob style haircut that was dyed blond.

"Yeah sure but most other kids don't have it announced to all of Jasper when they're getting picked up. Would you like it if someone embarrassed you every time?" She replied as she sat back up and adjusted her seat belt.

"...So how did your day go." Catherine ignored her and quickly changed the subject. Miko blew out a breath of air, leave it to her to try to avoid the question...She knew the reason why Catherine was doing this anyway. It wasn't the first time they had argued about this.

"It was fine. Boring but fine. I didn't even get detention today for once." she replied, not mentioning that she _had_ almost gotten detention but this time it wasn't her fault. Catherine looked relieved at her answer and smiled widely. Maybe she should give the lady a break now and then. Catherin did look like she had a few more wrinkles since above her brow than when she had got hear. "The teachers gave us a ton of homework again like usual though."

"Well I'm glad your day went...smoothly." It was silent in the car as they drove along until Catherine asked the dreaded question Miko knew was coming next. "So uh...How was your appointment?"

Miko stared out of the window hatefully, "He was a pain in the but as usual! And I think his hair might be graying after today and is probably considering quitting." Miko replied shortly.

"Youko!" Catharine scolded, "He's just trying to help you! Do you have to do this to every counselor you get?! If you would just give one of them a chance-"

Ager burned through her as she turned around in a furry. "I have!" She cried out in anger. "And I'm tired of trying! What more do you expect me to do?! No matter how much 'help' I get nothing works!"

"Maybe if you tried doing what they told you then maybe you would start to act like your old self agai-" Catherine began.

"Why?!" Miko interrupted her, "So I can go back to the way I used to be?! What if I don't want to be that person anymore?! I never even knew her!" She yelled.

Catherine looked at her with a shocked expression before replying with a strained raised voice "It's who you really are Youko! Just because you don't remb-"

Miko glared at her host parent hatefully. "Stop calling me Youko! I'm not her ok?! I'm not the same person!"

Catherine stopped the car at the red light and looked towards Miko with a serious expression, "Yes you are! If you would just accept that then maybe it would help your condition to impro-"

Miko's rage hit the roof and she slammed her hands down onto her backpack, startling Catherine. "I don't want help! I just want people to accept me for the way I am!" Miko yelled as she unbuckled her seatbelt and jumped out of the car with her backpack in tow.

"Youko!" Catherine yelled in a panicked voice. As quickly as she could, Miko ran down the street before turning down an ally. She barely paid attention as she ran and everything began to looked the same. She didn't care where she was going just as long as she was able to get away from Catherine.

Her breathing became ragged and she slowly came to a stop when she doubled over gasping for air. Reaching up, Miko wiped something wet off her cheek only to be startled when she realized that she had been crying. When had she begun crying?! She tried to brush away the tears but they just kept on falling. Painful memories from before moving to Jasper came flooding back to her and she had no way to stop them.

 _Why cant everyone just leave me alone_...She cried to herself internally as she slumped down against the ally wall. _I just want to live! Is that such a crime?!..._  
Ever since she had woken up as 'Miko' all anyone had ever done was try to change her back to who she use to be. It was really starting to take a toll on her after two years. Especially ever since her parents had sent her away to get 'special' help...In truth her parents just couldn't stand it any longer with having a stranger of a daughter living in their house with them day in and day out.

Her body shook as she sobbed. It was a long while until her tears slowly ran out. She sniffed a couple of times but hardened her resolve. She tried to wipe her face clean but knew that it probably did little good.

When she looked around she noticed the sun was beguine to set. A few more sobs threatened to bust out but she was determined not to cry any more and needed to get up. The ally she was in didn't look all that safe.

Just when she was about to leave some hushed angered voices caught her attention. Feeling curious she snuck over to the corner of a building where she thought she heard the voices coming from.

Careful of not to be seen, she peeked around the corner, wondering what was going on. Her eyes widened in surprise, shock, and amazement at what she saw. The cool blue and pink motorcycle from earlier today standing up on its own and was driving itself! Slowly she would admit but still by itself!

Suddenly the thing broken apart and changed into a large female robot. She knelt down behind a teenage kid that was trying to walk away from her. Much to her surprise he not freaking out with the situation of a giant robot standing over his shoulder.  
For some odd reason he looked familiar...Jack! That was his name if she remembered correctly! He went to her school! She didn't know him that well but they had a few classes together. Quickly she took out her phone and snapped a picture. Grinning excitedly, she tucked it away and turned back to the conversation that was going on.

"-is that I don't want a bunch of crazy talking vehicles following me around trying to get me killed!" Jack ranted.

"Look! Jack is it?" The female robot asked him as she knelt down further. "Your personal safety is exactly why Optimus Prime has requested your presence." She said seriously as she tried to reason with Jack.

So wait?! This robot was trying to protect Jack from something! And yet Jack was trying to refuse her offer of not only being protected but also meeting another amazing huge robot like the one in front of him?! Was he crazy?! This was the chance of a lifetime!

Looking confused, Jack turned around only to back up in surprise with how close the robot was, "Um-a-uh? Optimus who?"

Jack looking like he wanted to bolt as the female robot leaned in closer and said seriously, "You may be in danger because you are one of the few, one of the only, who have ever seen us!"

Miko couldn't stand it any longer, she was trembling with excitement and couldn't help but call Jack out on his one in a million chances, "Dude! What are you waiting for?! Go with!" She yelled. Both Jack and the robot's attention snapped to her in surprise.

The robot's face turned to one of exasperation, "Scrap!" She said dejectedly. Jack just stood there looking at her like she was crazy as Miko grinned at them. The robot sighed before standing up, then transformed back into her motorcycle form. "Ok you two, hop on. You're _both_ going to see Optimus!"

A trill of excitement went through her! Instantly she rushed over and jumped on to the back seat of the bike excitedly. "Wow! Wow! Wow! Hold on! I haven't agreed to going anywhere and you can't make me!" Jack said as he held his hands up and backed up. The motorcycle gave an aggravated rev of her engine.

Miko's jaw dropped open in disbelief. She flapped her arms around wildly while she exclaimed "Dude! How could you miss a chance like this! Just imagine, no one else knows about these guys and we are the first! Aren't you curious?! Don't you want to know where they come from?! They could be aliens from another world for all we know!"

The robot sounded surprised and slightly annoyed when she replied "Well, actually we are. But that's besides the point!"

Miko fist pumped the air "Called it!" She grinned widely. The bike sank on her its tires and probably would have rolled its eyes if she wasn't a motorcycle right now, Miko thought

The bike slowly rolled forward, "Jack, no one is making you do anything! All I want you to do is at least come and talk with my leader. Is that all right? He will explain why its so important that we help to keep you safe. If you don't want to stay that's fine. After you talk to him I'll take you right back to wherever it is you want to go. That's a promise."

Jack looked hesitant and looked from the bike to Miko. She grinned widely at him and patted the seat in front of her. With an exasperated sigh he hoped on and grabbed the handle bars. "I know I'm going to regret this later on." he mumbled to himself.

* * *

 **Bloopers -**

Miko's rage hit the roof and she slammed her hands down onto her backpack, startling Catherine. "I don't want help! I just want people to accept me for the way I am!" Miko yelled as she unbuckled her seatbelt and jumped out of the car with her backpack in tow.

"Youko!" Catherine yelled in a panicked voice. As quickly as she could, Miko ran down the street before turning down an ally. She barely paid attention as she ran. Suddenly a car horn sounded and she was sent flying up into the air from the impact. She landed on her back painfully. Rolling over, she moaned and held a thumb up "I'm good."

* * *

 _ **Thank you for reading the first chapter of Two for one! I hope you enjoyed and will review! Just a few words from your fanfiction author, I'm dyslexic and would appreciate it if there is no criticism on spelling, grammar, excreta. I'll wright to the best of my abilities! ^-^ Also I do not own or claim any ownership of Transformers at all. This idea just popped into my head and I just hand to wright it. Advice plot/Ideas welcome as I want the story to deviate from the original series a bit.**_


	2. Robots in Disguise!

Miko hung onto Jack as they where quickly driven to the edge of town. A revving noise drew her attention and she looked over as a yellow muscle car with black racing stripes pulled up next to them. The wheal was turning back and forth and no one was in the drivers seat as the car traveled along besides them.  
A trill of excitement went though her and she grinned widely as she realized that it had to be another robot. Movement caught her eye from the back seat, she spotted a kid that was a couple years younger than them talking to himself or rather the car she knew. When he spotted them the young boy grinned and gave a small wave before the car took off and pulled in front of them. It pulled off the main road onto a dirt path that stretch on for a couple of miles into nowhere.

"So where are we going? A spaceship? A military base? Oh I know! A city that's behind some kind of high tech invisible force field! That's where you have all these weird advanced technology things that you fly around on and you also have things to use to wipe our memories right?!...You're not going to wipe our memories are you?!" Miko cried fearfully and tightened her grip on Jack's torso! Losing her memories was last thing that she needed to happen to her...Again! She had trouble enough trying to remember her old self before she had become 'Miko'.

Jack stiffened and glanced back at her like she was crazy, "And why exactly are we taking her?" He yelled over the nose of the wind whipping past. Miko huffed and glared back at him but he ignored her and turned back around to face ahead.

"Rules!" Was the only reply he got as they drove towards this large mountain.

They came to a crossroad and Miko expected them to turn, only they didn't! Her eyes got wide as they headed straight for the side of the mountain! "We're going to crash!" She cried. Jack screamed and tried to turn the handle bars uselessly.

"Relax!" The motorcycle said as the cliff face suddenly opened up at the last second. The yellow car and motorcycle drove into the tunnel at full speed. The doors closed behind them, hiding the place once again.

When the tunnel ended they slowed down and came into this humongous room! The ceiling was miles and miles away overhead and there was this huge support beam in the middle with cat walks connected to it that where human sized. Giant equipment and giant sofas/chairs/tables where scattered around and off to the side of the room. A larger giant pathway extended out into the wall face but seemed lead to nowhere. It had something that looked really similar to a stargate around it so it must have served some purpose.

"Wow!" Miko breathed out in amazement as she saw a giant red and white robot working at some type of control panel. He turned towards them at the sound of her voice and eyed them warily.  
Her attention was drawn away as an even larger giant green robot walked in the room and approached them. They came to a stop in the middle of the room where some strange red metal face was fused to the floor.

Quickly they jumped off/out of the two robots that brought them here. They stood in the middle of the room looking around in amazement as the red and white robot walked over to the green one and said curiously, "I thought there were two?"

The female robot transformed answered him with a hand on her hip "Haven't you heard? Humans multiply." She deadpanned.

Miko shot the robot an unamused look but the sides of her moth where twitching. What did she think they where?! Rabbits?!

The younger boy introduced himself as Raff to the bots but she wasn't really paying attention. The huge green robot kept on staring at them, mostly her, before looking away nervously.  
Grinning widely, she rushed over to the him excitedly. He was absolutely huge! She bet he could easily smash though a building without even trying. Ohh maybe he transformed into a wrecking crane! That would be wicked! Or maybe a bulldozer?!  
He took a step back away from her at her approach, causing the ground to shake and make a thudding sound when his foot hit the ground. She steadied herself so as not to fall over from the unexpected small tremor and looked up at him in amazement.  
He looked down at her with a worried/nervous expression but she ignored it. This bot just looked so cool! Much color than the others! Hurriedly, she pulled out her phone from her pocket. He looked at her curiously as she snapped a quick picture of him.

Feeling a thrill of excitement she put her phone away and exclaimed, "I'm Miko! Who are you?!"

"...Bulkhead." He answered seeming almost unsure of what to do with her presents.

"Are you a car? I bet you're a truck! A monster truck! Do you like heavy metal? How much do you weigh? Ever use a wrecking ball for a punching bag?" She asked him in a rush excitedly. She jabbed the air for emphasis at her last question while awaiting his answer but he just looked lost. He opened his mouth to speak but before he could answer her, Raff spoke up.

"So if you guys are robots, who made you?" Raff asked from behind her.

The red/white robot looked at them offensively before making a disgusted sound. "Pl~ease!" he growled in annoyance.

Miko scowled and was about make a smart comeback at the robots tone and also tell the kid that they were aliens when she got interrupted by a loud thudding metal sound that came from behind her. The ground trembled underneath her feet once again as she and the other teens quickly spun around.  
Her eyes got wide as she looked up higher and higher until she saw the face of a new red/blue/silver robot that was even taller than Bulkhead! This had to be the Optimus Prime that Arcee had mentioned! He deftly fit the leader type look! Quickly she ran over to the two boys who were standing in front of the largest bot.

Optimus looked down at them and said a seriously deep voice that rattled Miko to her bones. "We are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron. Also known as Autobots."

Jack took a step forward and approached the largest robot making her feel impressed by his bravery. Even she felt slightly nervous with being next to such large beings, this one being the tallest yet! Jack didn't show any fear though and seemed unafraid. He looked up at Optimus like their size difference didn't mean anything, "Why are you hear?" He asked in a slightly awestruck voice. Well that was one thing Miko had been wondering since her bike ride with Arcee...Speaking of Arcee, she was standing off to the side and was watching Jack's reaction closely with interest.

"To protect your planet. From the Decepticons", Optimus simply replied. Decepticons? Who where they Miko wondered. She scrunched up her nose in distaste. If there name indicated anything, they must be some kind of bullies/bad guys or something.

"The jokers who tried to bump us off last night", Arcee finally spoke up. Miko looked confused but Jack nodded his head in acknowledgement. Hmmm so Jack had already met these 'Decepticons'? Sounded like a bad encounter too! Yup definitely they must be some kind of bad guys!

"Ok, well then why are they here?", Jack asked as he looked back to Optimus.

Optimus knelt down in front of them as he said seriously, "A fair question Jack. In part they are here because our planet is uninhabitable, ravaged by centuries of civil war." Those words and the saddened look in Optimus' eyes made all of Miko's excitement all but deflate on the spot.  
That was horrible...Yet their own world would soon be heading into the same direction of they didn't work things out between themselves with all the fighting.

"Why were you fighting a war?", Raff asked quietly. _Good question_ , Miko thought.

Optimus' eyes drifted towards Raff, making the boy nervously shift on his feet under the bots intense gaze. Optimus's expression softened slightly before he shifted his focus back to Jack. "Foremost, over control of our world's supply of energon, the fuel and lifeblood of all Autobots and Decepticons alike." He explained "The combat was fierce and endured for centuries. In the beginning, I fought alongside one whom I considered a brother. But in war, Ideals can be corrupted and it was thus...that Megatron lost his way."

Jack looked confused and asked the question that was on all they're minds "So, what does Megatron or any of this have to do with us?"

"Megatron has not been seen nor herd from in some time. But if his return is imminent, as I fear, it could be catastrophic", Optimus said as he got to his feet. All three of them backed up slightly, still feeling a bit unsettled with something so large moving before them. Optimus continued, "Since you now know of our existence, I fear that as of last night, the Decepticons know of yours."

"Got it! If we spot any strange vehicles, call 911." Jack simplified. "Can we go now?"

 _You! Have! Got! To! Be! Kidding! Me!_ Miko's jaw felt like it hit the floor as her head whipped towards Jack. Even Raff was giving Jack a sideways disbelieving glance. "Are you insane?! I'm living a dream here in 'Bot'-Swanna!", She yelled.

This had to be the most amazing thing that had ever happened on Earth and Jack just wanted to walk out the door?! She pointed a finger in front of Jacks face, "And I will not allow you or anyone else to shatter it!" She added for good measure. Jack scowled at her and seemed like he was about to argue.

Optimus spoke up before a fight broke out among them, "It is best if you three remain under our watch. At least until we can determine our enemies' intentions." Miko smirked at Jack triumphantly. He glared back at her but she quickly looked away and pretended to be interested in something else just like he had done to her. Jack fumed quietly as he got even more aggravated at her.

The red/white robot turned to Optimus with a serious expression, "Optimus, with all due respect, the human children are in as much danger here as anywhere." He said as he glanced down between the three of them and Optimus.

"Children!" Jack exclaimed, Miko glared at the red/white bot, and Raff also looked unhappy but shrugged it off. They were all at least almost seventeen/eighteen!...Ok maybe Raff was lacking a few years but he was close!

Ratchet ignored their scowls and continued speaking, "They have no protective shell! If they where to get underfoot, they will go squish!" He raised his foot slightly and slammed it down, making the ground quake. They all jumped back in alarm at the loud and sudden movement. Raff bumped into Miko and she felt him shudder, making her look at him with concern. Ratchet grimaced and looked slightly guilty when he saw their scared and startled expressions after his emphasis.

Optimus looked between them and the red/white bot with a concerned but determined look, "Then for the time being Ratchet, we must watch where we step." Optimus tried to reason.

Miko put her hands on her hips and stuck out her tongue at Ratchet. He looked thoroughly disgusted and glared back at her. When he opened his mouth to snap at her, a loud alarm started blaring, cutting off any chance of her hearing his rant. The ear piercing noise made Miko and the other two grimaced. They to put their hands over there ears to block out the loud noise "Can't you turn that thing off?!" Miko yelled.

The room flashed green and the noise continued to blare loudly. "What is that?" Jack tried to yell above the noise.

Optimus walked over to a panel and pushed some buttons. All three of them gave a sigh of relief when the noise finally stopped. The yellow bot beeped in response while gesturing to a giant screen seeming to be trying to answer Jacks question. All he got where confused looks from both Jack and Miko though.

"He said it's a proximity sensor. Someone's up top!" Raff popped up.

Miko raised an eyebrow and looked at him in with a strange expression, "So now you suddenly speak robot?" She asked in slight disbelief.

"Ah w-well I-I guess so. I-I mean I never have before but since I first meet him, whenever h-he talks, I can just understand him." He looked away nervously as he shuffled his feet.

"...Well in any case, its useful." Jack said as he stepped slightly in front of Raff to protect him from her behavior. He glared at Miko as she rolled her eyes. She saw no harm in her question.

Their attention turned back to Ratchet, who was typing on a large control panel, when he stated unhappily "Its Agent Fowler." He said sounding even more dismayed than when talking about the three of them.

"I thought we were the only humans who knew about you guys?" Jack asked looking at all of them confused.

Optimus turned around and shook his head, "Special Agent Fowler is our designated liaison to the outside world. As he tends to visit only when there are...issues...It may be best if you do not meet him at this time. Bulkhead, maybe it would be best if you show our visitors a tour of the base while the rest of us discuss...things with Agent Fowler."

Bulkhead looked down at them warily before straightening in determination "Sure, no problem boss! Common you three, I'll show you where the wreck room is."

Hurriedly, Miko ran after the bot. She was curious at to what the base would look like. She jogged along besides Bulkhead down the corridor as the other two humans followed slowly behind. They where shown the medbay, the bots quarters (although they didn't enter them, they were only shown the hallway doors) some storage rooms, and finally the wreck room. They were beginning to get tired from exploring the humongous place, it was so large that they hadn't even covered all of it! Bulkhead suggested that they take a brake before seeing the rest of the base. Since Bulkhead didn't have to work ten times has they did just to walk down the hallways not to mention all their exploring with each room they went in.

Bulkhead sat down on a giant metal couch fitted more towards the bots size. The two boys went over and sat down under a giant table to rest against the tables leg. Miko was left standing there unsure what to do Jack and Raff began talking about what had happened today. They didn't seem to eager with Miko joining them so she instead ran over to the couch. Grabbing onto the side and she found that she was able scale it with all the dents and seams that it had in it. The texture was strange, she knew it was metal but at the same time it felt slightly soft and she was able to grip it a bit.

When she was halfway up Bulkhead suddenly exclaimed, "Miko! What are you doing?!"

"What dose it look like?" She pulled herself up higher "I'm climbing up there to-" She panted "-sit with you."

"...Well be carful will you." He replied nervously. She grunted in affirmation and kept climbing. Finally, after what felt like forever, she made it to the top and flopped herself down tiredly.

"Are you ok?" Bulkhead asked as he looked down at her with concern. She gave him a thumbs up as tried to catch her breath. A confused look came across his face before he shrugged it off, "I'll take it that's a yes." He said and relaxed slightly. She could tell that he was still tense though.

She sat up when she felt like she could finally breath properly again, "So how long have you guys been here?" She asked.

"Only about three Earth months, maybe more." Bulkhead replied "We didn't really bother to keep track of the days when we first got here, not with the cons chasing our tail pipes as soon as we touched down. We would still be running and dodging if we hadn't accidentally run into Agent Follower. It was about a month ago that we were able to get a stable base of operations set up so that we didn't have to watch our backs all the time." Bulkhead replied.

She couldn't image what that must have be like. It sounded harder than being forced to move from her parents home. "Wasn't it hard living like that, not having a place to call a temporary home and all?"

"Well yes and no." He said looking a bit sad. "We've been fighting this war for...a long time. We're use to it." Miko frowned in concern but then Bulkhead suddenly perked up, "But the upside is that we gave the cons a run for their credits as many times as they had us running ourselves." Bulkhead laughed causing Miko to smile. When he stopped laughing he smiled at her and asked "...What about you? -Er what I mean is that you don't seem like those two humans over there. I know I'm no expert on human languages but you seem to have a slight accent that sounds different from the way those two talk. Are you not from Jasper?"

"Your right, I'm not from around here." She smiled happily "Actually I'm not even from this country! I'm from Japan!..." She said excitedly but her smile quickly faded and she looked away as she remembered the reason she was here. "My foster parents sent me over here because they thought...it would be good for me." She finished quietly.

Bulkhead was silent for a moment as he stared at her. "Is that a bad thing?" He finally asked.

Miko shrugged "I...haven't decided yet." Smiling a bit, she looked up at him, "You guys defiantly make the place one hundred percent better though" Bulkhead smiled at that. "So~ You never did tell me what kind of vehicle you turn into?" she asked curiously.

Bulkheads eyes lite up brighter in excitement, "A hummer! Those things fits my frame perfectly! Its sturdy and can go off road easily. And its also perfect for running over Decepticon scum whenever I need to!"

Miko laughed, she would love to see that! "Awesome! Hummers can be beats when you drive them right! If we ever get the chance you'll have to take me dune bashing sometime! I bet you would have a blast at that!"

He looked confused and opened his mouth to reply but then paused. He looked away from her and held his hand up to where his ear would be. Miko watched him feeling slightly confused herself as he seemed to be listing to something. It only confused her further when Bulkhead nodded then stood up. "Ok you three, Optimus said that Fowler is gone so we can head back on in to the command center. He wants to discuss some more things with you lot."

Jack and Raff quickly stood up they began walking towards the door while Miko carefully scaled down the couch. When her feet touched the floor she heard Bulkhead let out a small sigh of relief. She smiled up at him and gestured to the door "So we going or what?"

He rolled eyes "Don't wait on my account." Miko laughed as ran to the door, Bulkhead treaded along behind her.

* * *

 **Blooper -**

Feeling a thrill of excitement she put her phone away and exclaimed, "I'm Miko! Who are you?!"

"...Bulkhead." He answered seeming almost unsure of what to do with her presents.

"Are you a car? I bet you're a truck! A monster truck! Do you like heavy metal? How much do you weigh? Ever use a wrecking ball for a punching bag?" She asked him in a rush excitedly. She jabbed the air for emphasis at her last question while awaiting his answer but he just looked lost. He opened his mouth to speak but before he could answer her sparks began to come out of his head. He glitched a few times before falling over on his back.

"Bulkhead!" Ratchet screamed. Everyone rushed over to Bulkheads side.

She looked up at everyone with wide innocent eyes "Oops! Did I do that?"

* * *

 _ **Hay again! So not to different from the series yet. Miko and Bulkhead had to meet first. Hopefully things will move along quickly now.**_


	3. Ratchet says!

When Jack, Miko, Raff, and Bulkhead walked back into the control room they paused in the doorway. The atmosphere of the room seemed vary tense. Arcee was standing in the corner, arms crossed, looking like she was ready to blow a fuse. Ratchet off to the side and was mumbling to himself while typing away on the keypad harshly. Bumblebee was fidgeting with some device looking like he wanted to say something but was unsure of what to say to make things better. Even Optimus seemed stressed! His grip was tight and his shoulders seemed ridged as he stood by the cat walk.

When they walked in Bumblebee perked up and dropped what he was messing with as he hurried over to them.  
"Bumblebee! I needed that!" Ratchet snapped as the interment lay in two pieces on the floor. Bee quickly apologized and snuck away on over to Raff. He picked Raff up and they began quietly talking away over in the corner.

Jack and Miko looked at each other warily. Nervously Bulkhead walked over to Optimus, "You alright Prime?" Bulkhead asked.

Optimus sighed and relaxed his frame, "Yes Bulkhead, I'm fine. It's just that the Decepticons presence here is being underestimated and if we do not soon prove just how dangerous they actually are to humanity Agent Fowler may do something he will come to regret."

Miko walked up between the two up to looked up at Optimus "Sounds like you have a lot on your plate...You know what you need Op?" They both looked at her strangely. Jack followed her over and stood beside her looking equally confused.

"Op?" Bulkhead snickered. Jack actually face palmed with a loud smack. Bee carried a smiling Raff over to them so they could listen in. Arcee also walked over seeming semi interested in what was going on.

"Duh! Optimus Prime~!" She held a finger up on each hand "You take two and two and wallah! Op!"

Arcee smirked and lightly punched Bulkhead on the arm. "Everyone knows that Bulk."

Bulkhead frowned at her and pretended to rub his arm as if he was hurt. "Sure they do..."

Raff smiled. "Bulk?" He asked from Bumblebees hand. Bumblebee said something causing Raff to laugh. "True, I guess I cant talk since my name is shortened too."

Miko waved her hands to get there attention, "Can we get off of nick names please!" Quickly they quieted down. So she continued, "Now as I was saying! You need some R&R. Rest and Relaxation! Something fun to do Optimus! Not to strenuous, not to boring! Something that will take your mind off of things! Everyone has something they enjoy. Take it from me." Miko pulled out her sketchbook from her bag. "I like to draw or play the guitar whenever I'm stressed."

Jack spoke up "She's right Optimus, even I need some down time now and then. I usually watch a good movie."

Bumblebee sat Raff down besides them and he piped up. "And I like to solve quantum equations!" He said excitedly. Jack and Miko looked at him strangely causing Raff to fell embarrassed. "What? I think they're fun."

Miko shrugged "To each there own...Anyway, there has to be something that you like to do. Maybe a good movie to watch or a book to read? You do have books where your from right?"

Optimus nodded his head and looked at them all amusingly. A corner of his mouth twitched as he tried not to smile, "Yes we have books although we call them data pads. I use to work in a large place that you might consider to be... a library. That is the closes term I can translate it to. So the thought of reading is still quite enjoyable to me."

"Perfect! We can take you to the library then!" Miko exclaimed but then she looked downcast, "Although the library would probably be closing by now...And I doubt you could fit though the doors anyway...Much less find a book to read that's your size."

Optimus quietly chuckled, "It's the thought that counts Miko and I'm sure I can find a data pad hear somewhere. Thank you for trying to make me feel better."

Miko grinned. "Anytime Op! Now what was it that you wa-" Loud beeping interrupted what she was about to ask.

"Blasted earth tech! Cliffjumper's signal popped back online!" Ratchet snapped angrily. They watched as pressed a few buttons on the monitor trying to get the alert to stop.

"Whos Cliffjumper?" Miko asked. She hadn't heard his name before?

Optimus turned away from them and walked over towards Ratchet. He had a serious expression on his face that Miko was surprised to see. Earlier when they had first met him, he had seemed serious but this just seemed to be on an entirely different level! "How is that possible?" Optimus demanded.

Jack, Miko, and Raff looked at each other. They quickly ran over to the catwalk and up the stairs so that they could get a better look at what was going on. Miko couldn't make heads or tales of all the buttons Ratchet was pushing or what the monitor was indicating. "It isn't! Another bug! The system's chock-full of them!" Ratchet complained as he finally got the noise to stop.

Arcee walked over to Optimus with a devastated expression "If there's any chance Cliff's alive!..."

Optimus expression darkened as he nodded. They all jumped when Optimus activated a lower face mask and it clicked into place with a loud lock. His eyes shown brightly in determination, "Ratchet! Prepare sick bay, we may need it..." Every bot except Ratchet began heading towards the stargate looking thing.

Quickly before they could leave Miko ran over to the railing. Her eyes went wide as she watched the stargate begin to power up. She, Jack, and Raff gasped as a green and blue swirly portal formed down the small tunnels runway. "Hay! What can we do?!" She asked excitedly, wanting in on whatever was going on. Something really serious was happening here and she was dying to find what.

Optimus paused in his step "Remain with Ratchet." He ordered looking at them all seriously.

"Awwww!" Miko said as she slumped onto the railing sulking.

"Aw..." Ratchet slumped sounding exasperated. Mikos's eyes darted over to Ratchet and narrowed. Really?! They weren't that bad!

"Autobots! Roll out!" Optimus ordered before transforming into an awesome looking truck. Arcee, Bumblebee, and Bulkhead transformed and they all raced into the tunnel, tires screeching, after Optimus before disappearing. Miko couldn't help but grin, it wasn't every day you saw something as cool as that.

The machine turned off and she herd Jack exclaim, "What just happened?!" Really? Didn't He ever watch any science fiction movies? Miko though.

"I transported them to the designated coordinates via the ground bridge." Ratchet replied with a sarcastic attitude.

They all looked confused. "What's a ground bridge?" Raff was the one to ask.

Ratchet sighed, "A scaled-down version of space-bridge technology." He turned around to the computer and began typing, "Since we don't currently possess the means or the energon required for intergalactic travel..."

Jack walked closer towards the railing seeming to realize something, "Your stuck here...On earth."

"With the likes of you, yes" Ratchet finished unhappily. Miko's eyes widened and she glanced at Raff who had the same shocked expression on his face. "But _I_ constructed the ground bridge to enable travel from here to anywhere on your planet!" Ratchet boasted proudly.

Miko blinked, Anywhere?! So she could say go see her favorite band that was playing in Tokyo and be back for lunch in a blink of an eye! Oh this place was just going to be soooo much fun! She thought. They all look at the machine in amazement. "Wow! Dose it work for humans?!" Raff asked sounding awestruck.

Ratchet put his hands on his hips and smugly replied, "Naturally!"

Miko was practically jumping up and down with excitement! All that came to a screeching halt though when Jack asked, "You mean that we could just shoot on over say... to Miko's parents house?"

"Within moments!", Ratchet replied looking like he was actually considering it.

Miko deadpanned before looking at both of them with an annoyed expression. Why in the world did Jack chose her house of all places?! Someone tugged on her shirt making her looked down at Raff who was looking at her with wide innocent eyes.

"Where do you live anyway?" He asked then looked embarrassed "I-I mean not to be rude but only I noticed you around school recently so you must not have started that long ago right? Did you move here? You have an accent so I was just wondering." Jack and Ratchet looked vary interested in her answer.

She couldn't help but flinch from the question. Raff didn't know her history that she had with her parents and if she could she would keep it that way. She tried not to think about them at all if she could. "I'm originally from Japan." she simply replied.

Ratchets eyes lite up and he leaned in closer to her, ginning wickedly, "Perfect! Allow me to send you there immediately, all three of you!"

Miko's temper flared, she pointed a finger at Ratchet, "Watch it Ratchet!..."

He was about to reply but suddenly the control panel beeped. They all froze as the screen flashed on and off several times, then they herd a loud pop!...Ok that didn't sound good. A small plume of smoke rose up from the back of the machine that they all knew meant bad news. "Scrap!" Ratchet cursed.  
He quickly ran over to the computer causing Jack, Miko, and Raff looked at each other. They quickly ran down the stares and watched as Ratchet drug the computer out far enough so that he could reach the back cover and remove it.

Jack and Miko hoped up onto a metal container so that the would be out of the way and get a better view. Much to there surprise Raff walked over to Ratchets knee were he was knelling. Ratchet was muttered to himself as he tried to find the problem while Raff leaned in closer to examined the computer. A surprise look came over his face as he suddenly exclaimed "Hay, half of this stuff looks almost like human technology! How come there not all components from your own home world?"

Ratchet jumped in surprise, almost dropping the panel in the process. He looked down at Raff, who was looking at him sheepishly, and sighed. Slowly he put the panel down safely off to the side obviously being carful with how close Raff was.

Miko snickered at Ratchets reaction until Jack finally elbowed her in the side. Of course she elbowed him back even harder causing him to grunt. "It certainly isn't by choice!" Ratchet scowled as he reached back into the control panel, "Unfortunately we could only take a limited amount of supplies with us when we fled Cybertron. When we arrived here this missile silo was handed down to us from the previous human tenants. I made modifications as I see fit but there is only so much I could do with what little supplies we brought."

He was still digging around in the computer when they all herd a loud snap! Miko wrenched at the sound...Ratchet broke something. Growling to himself, Ratchet groaned and pinched his nose in aggravation with his free hand that wasn't holding the broken peace. Raff looked up at Ratchet with pity "I think I can fix that."

Ratchet scoffed, "Really~ You know this is _complex_ technology don't you? I mean it isn't a child's toy." He laughed. Raff took a step towards the computer system but Ratchet blocked him with his hand. "Eh! Yap! Yap! Yapp! Don't even think about touching anything! It took me forever to get this system back up and running." Ratchet put down the broken part and replaced the cover before sanding up. "I'll be right back. I'm just going to go down to the storage facility and see if we have another one of these...things."

"You three stay put and don't touch anything!" Ratchet looked over at Miko who looked up at him innocently.

"Aww Ratchet don't you worry! We'll make sure to keep our hands off the equipment until you get back!" She said with an all to perfect smile. He looked at her with confliction before finally walking out of the room. Miko waited a few moments as Ratchets footsteps faded away. Quickly she jumped down from the crate grinning like the Cheshire cat. "Ok! Lets go explore again!" She exclaimed excitedly.

Jack jumped down and scoffed, "Didn't you just tell Ratchet that we wouldn't go anywhere?"

She shook her a finger in front of Jacks face " _Nooo_ ~ I told him we wouldn't touch any of the equipment. I never said anything about not wandering off! Besides don't you want to see this place without someone standing over your shoulder?" She smirked and began to wander off down one of long the hallways.

Jack and Raff looked at each other, "I better make sure she doesn't get into trouble. You coming?" Jack asked.

Raff shook his head, "I'm going to stay here, I just know I can repair this computer! There's lots of stuff in their that it doesn't need to be. It should be an easy fix."

Jack nodded "Well ok than...Good luck." He said before quickly taking off after Miko.

Miko grinned when Jack jogged up besides her. "Decided to join me did you?" She looked over her shoulder as she continued walking "Where's Raff?"

"Staying behind..."Jack replied. They traveled down the hallway not knowing what to say to one another. Occasionally they would look into a room but didn't find anything interesting. Jack finally decided to brake the silence and said to her, "So your from Japan!...It must've been hard having to adjust to a different culture."

Nervously, Miko bit her lip, "It was at first but you get use to it." she replied. Her back was to Jack so hopefully he wouldn't see her expression.

Jack shuffled behind her "So do you like it here? I-I mean I know Jaspers not the best place to move and all. Its such a small town!" He nervously laughed.

She glanced at Jack, "Well it wasn't really my choice to come live in Jasper...But its ok I guess, especially now that I know the bots are here and all."

They stopped to look into a room. It was full of crates that where locked so they didn't go in. She thought she herd some shuffling in the back and realized that Ratchet may be near here so she quickly moved on. Jack raised an eyebrow at her as he followed, "Yeah I guess...So why did you move here then? Parents decision? I cant imagine wanting to moving to Jasper of all places. Was it because of there work?"

She stiffened, her parents where the last people she wanted to talk about, slowly replied "No, my parents didn't move here with me...I'm here by myself." Not finding anything interesting they began walking down the hallway again.

Jack was quiet as he walked besides her. He seemed to be thinking about her response when he began to look at her skeptically. She couldn't help but wonder what he was thinking. "Soooo your on honor student or something? I'm not trying to be rude but you don't look the part..."

Miko snorted "Really? An honor student? That's the best you could come up with? No, I'm not an honor student."

"Then why-"Miko came to a screeching halt and Jack almost ran into her. "Hay! What are you-...?" he began to snap.

Slowly she turned around and faced Jack. He nervously shuffled his feet from the look she was giving him. "Jack, I appreciate that your trying to get along and all...But there are just somethings that you just shouldn't ask. If your not offered an explanation, I would appreciate it if you would just drop it..." She glanced down the hallway when she heard a loud clang. "Come on we should get back before Ratchet dose." She hurried off, not giving him a chance to reply. He was left standing in the hallway dumbfounded.

Her heart clinched in her chest painfully as she all but ran back to the command center. She just couldn't let anyone find out...What would they think of her? They would probably look at her like she was a freak or something...But she just felt so lonely. She didn't know how much longer she could hold out not talking to someone who was trying to examine every word she said...She shook her head. No, she decided, it would be better to leave them wondering about her than to have to deal with more hurtful words and being shoved away again. Better to be an outcast than become an outcast.

Someone cleared their throat in front of her and she came to a screeching halt in surprise. She looked up to find a scowling Ratchet with his arms crossed staring down at her angrily while tapping his foot. When had she arrive back at the control room?! "Didn't I tell you to stay put!" He yelled, "...And you specifically said you wouldn't go anywhere!" Slowly Raff peeked out behind Ratchets foot that wasn't tapping. He gave her a pitting expression.

Miko looked up at him sheepishly, "Uh no, I remember telling you we wouldn't touch any of the equipment...And I didn't...Not in this room anyway." Raff wrenched and began sneaking away trying not to be noticed as he walked up to the catwalk.

Ratchet growled and his eyes flashed angrily. Miko gulped when he stomped his foot that was a little to close for comfort for her. He unfolded his arms and clinched his fist as he yelled at her in anger. "You specifically disobeyed me! Prime put me in change so that you lot would be safe! Yet you disobey me and in doing so not only did you disobey my orders but Primes as well! I should weld you three- Wait! Where's Jack?"

"He's -" A loud beeping interrupted her answer. Ratchet ran over to the control panel and Jack came up behind her gasping for breath. "What's going on?" he asked in a wheezing tone.

Suddenly Optimus's loud voice broadcasted over a speaker yelling while explosions could be heard in the background. "Ratchet! Bridge us back! Use the arrival coordinates _now_!"

They rushed out of the way and up the catwalk as the ground bridge powered up. A second later the bots flew though the portal! Optimus hightailing it behind them but there was a massive explosion almost upon him. At the last second Optimus transformed with a flip, landing on his feet and hand with a loud crash. He came to a screeching halt just as Ratchet shut down the ground bridge in the nick of time.

All three of them gasped at the bots entrance. "Wow~. Cool!"

"Cutting it a bit close. How about Cliffjumper?" Ratchet asked as he wondered over to them. All the bots looked away seeming vary upset.

Jack, Miko, and Raff looked at one another with worried expressions. Optimus turned to Arcee sadly "Arcee, what did you see?"

Arcee hugged herself and looked away. Her voice cracked as she tried to explain "Not Cliff...At least, not anymore. He was mutated, butchered li-like something from those 'con experiments during the war!" She gasped and suddenly started to fall over. Grabbing onto a crate, she caught herself just as Bumblebee rushed forward worriedly. She held up a hand to stop him "I'm fine, just dizzy."

Shocked Miko looked towards Raff and Jack, "Robots who get Dizzy?" She whispered.

"Robots with emotions", Raff replied in fascination.

"Robots who can die!", Jack answered in awe. He looked slightly concerned as Ratchet walked over and began scanning Arcee to see her condition.

Ratchet hummed to himself as he got the results. They watched as he focused in his san on Arcee's servo. A dark purple splotch of something that seemed like it was almost glowing and burning stat on the back of her hand. "What is this?" He asked sounding disturbed.

"Don't know" She replied weakly. She held her head with her other hand like she was dizzy again. "Cliff was covered in it, leaking it!"

Ratchet carefully took Arcee's servo once more and scraped the purple goo off with a large knife. "Go take a decontamination bath now!" He ordered her seriously. Bumblebee carefully helped her to her feet and guided her away.

Miko noticed as Jack watched them go with a concerned expression. After a moment he flipped out his phone, looking surprised. He looked up at Optimus and held up his phone sounding worried, "Optimus I hate to bug, but no bars."  
Instantly Miko flipped out her own pink phone, noticing the time. 10:19pm! Her eyes widened as she remembered that she had run away from Catherine earlier today...She bit her lip, she was so dead when she got home! Might just as well curl up and die right then and there!

Optimus walked over and stood in front of the catwalk, "A security precaution. The silo walls isolate all radio waves." He explained.

Jack began to try to dial his phone, "Well, if I don't call my mom, like now, I'm pretty sure the cops will be out looking for me."

Optimus's expression turned to one of seriousness. Frowning, he leaned in closer to them and asked "Have you broken a law?" Yeah, Miko thought, your law Ratchets laws...But I wont mention that little detail right now...Or ever for that matter. She cringed, or that Catherin is going to kill her.

"Only curfew." Jack explained. "It's after ten p.m."

Raff had a worried expression as he said "I better get home too or I'll be grounded for a year."

Optimus nodded in understanding, "Earth customs, I hadn't considered, but the issue of your safety remains." He stood back up and turned to Bulkhead. "Bulkhead, accompany Miko home." He ordered.

Miko squeaked in delight "Awesome! My host parents will freak!" And I'll be able to prove them what happened without them disbelieving me, she added in an after thought.

"And maintain covert surveillance in vehicle form." Optimus quickly ordered in an afterthought.

Bulkhead looked at Optimus nervously and Miko watched them in confusion. Somehow it was like they where having a silent argument that they where leaving her out of. Finally, Bulkhead seemed to give into whatever they where arguing about. He sighed slightly in relief as he said, "Curbside duty. Got it!"

Miko's joy deflated and all chances of her getting out of punishment went clear out the door. She slumped in defeat, her death was signed "Awww."

Optimus turned to Bumblebee, "Bumblebee, you'll watch over Raff." Bumblebee beeped in excitement and Raff smiled happily.

Optimus turned towards Ratchet. Jack tensed beside her. "Ratchet-" "Busy!" Ratchet interrupted before Optimus could assign him. Miko herd Jack let out a breath of air in relief. She gave him a sympathetic smile that he returned and Raff giggled at.

Arcee just happened to get done with her bath and was walking by when Optimus called her name, "Arcee, you'll accompany Jack." Jack went ridged and grimaced. Poor Jack, Miko thought, dodged a car and got thrown under the buss.

Arcee sighed dramatically and pretended to sway, "Still dizzy~"

Ratchet raised his hand and waved her away, "You're fine, says your physician." Arcee glared at Ratchet then sighed.

Miko hesitated before running down the steps. Shure she was chop liver when she got home but their was still the drive to look forward too! Excitedly, she stood next to Bulkhead who smiled nervously down at her. "Well I guess we should get going, huh?" She nodded eagerly and he took several long steps back away from her. He transformed into a large hummer that she had gotten a brief glimpse of earlier.

He popped the passenger door open for her and Miko tensed. She was really excited to be able to talk to Bulkhead again but she wasn't looking forward to the scolding of her life that awaited her at home.

* * *

 **Bloopers-**

Ratchet growled and his eyes flashed angrily. Miko gulped when he stomped his foot that was a little to close for comfort for her. He unfolded his arms and clinched his fist as he yelled at her in anger. "You specifically disobeyed me! Prime put me in change so that you lot would be safe! Yet you disobey me and in doing so not only did you disobey my orders but Primes as well!"

Miko's eyes widened as Ratchets hand suddenly came down and snatched her up. She screamed in fear at the top of her lungs and Ratchet carried her away in a tight fist, never to be heard from again.

* * *

 ** _Thank you to all who favorited this story! I really didn't expect so many of you to like it so quickly! Your the reason that this next chapter is out THE NEXT DAY NO LESS! I had a day off and decided to spend it writing. I probably won't be able to get the next chapter out for a few weeks :'( No promises but I'll try. My other stories are crying and I have to go back to work. I hope you liked it and will please review just like anime-roxxx and unicoron1000. Thanks for the review peeps! P.S. Did you know you can comment on your own story?! I tied because I was curious and now I feel so dumb! LoL It's 11pm and I'm going to bed! Goodnight readers!_**


	4. Be youself

**Warnings ahead for this chapter: Violence and slight minor abuse.  
** _  
Flashback several munities ago from Bulkheads point of view!_

The last words Bulkhead ever expected to here from Prime where, "Bulkhead, accompany Miko home."  
Bulkhead stiffened in shock. Slowly he looked over at Optimus who wore a blank expression, making sure not to give anything that he was thinking away.

His optics glanced from Miko to Optimus then back again. She seemed more than thrilled to find out that he was to be her guardian...But he wasn't. He gulped nervously, the youngling was to brave for her own good.  
Miko had proven that earlier by climbing up, what was to her, a giant couch. A fall from that height could have seriously injured her.

She was surprisingly brave one for one so small. He bet if she faced Unicron himself, she probably wouldn't bat an eye.

Although not one to usually question his Prime, this was one of Optimus's worst ideas yet. Bulkhead activated the com-link *Optimus, are you sure its a good idea to make 'me' her guardian?!...You know how often I brake things! Don't you think you should avoid putting the youngling in dangerous situations! I thought that was the whole point of brining them back to base!*

Optimus a determined glint flashed though Optimus' optics, *I would not have chosen you for the job if I did not think you could handle the responsibility fully...You do not give yourself enough credit Bulkhead. You can be carful when you mean to be.*

*But Prime! I-*Optimus held up a servo and interrupted him *Earlier today I sent you off with the human younglings for a reason. I wanted to make sure you could handle them on your own without any of our help. I knew that we may have to assign them a guardian at some point. I just didn't know how soon. Since we where so close at servo, I concluded that it would be safe enough for you to watch over them.*

Bulkhead stood there shocked! Slowly he blinked as he came to his senses, *You where testing me?!...But why Miko? Didn't Ratchet say that the femmes on this planet where more delicate than the mechs? Why not assign Jack or Raff to me instead?*

*That may be true but I have a feeling that you will be able to take care of her better than any other Cybertronian here...*, Optimus's optics shown brightly in amusement, *Also she seems to have taken a strong liking to you Bulkhead.*

Bulkhead gowned over the com, *Your basing your reason off a _feeling_?! Prime please! The femme is to curious for her own good. I would feel terrible if something where to accidently happen to her on my watch. Just chose someone else! Someone whos not a klutz!*

Optimus gave him a look that left no room for argument, *My decision is final, Bulkhead. _You_ will accompany Miko to her home and watch over her. If I find any reasonable reason to change my processor later I will see to it that she is removed from your watch and put under someone else's care..." Bulkhead slumped in defeat and Optimus said in a gentler tone, *Do not worry Bulkhead, tonight all you have to do is deliver her to her family unit and watch over her until the sun rises. If you wish we can discuss this more at a later date.*

Bulkhead nodded in defeat before glancing over at Miko who was looking at them curiously. Maybe he could do this, after all he just had to get her home and then sit there until tomorrow right?...Easy as poring a cube of energon...He hoped. He looked back at Optimus and finally gave in, "Curbside duty. Got it." He said aloud.

Bulkhead only half paid attention as Optimus assigned Jack and Raff their guardians. All to soon as this was accomplished and Miko bounding down the steps and up to his feet and stared up at him excitedly. Nervously he smiled down at her, "Well I guess we should get going, huh?" He asked. She nodded a little eagerly for his liking.  
This was it. It was now or never. He took sever wide steps away from her and made sure she stayed put as he transformed down. Once he was finished, he popped open his passenger side door for her.  
  
 _Flashback ended! Miko's viewpoint up to present_.

Miko puled herself up into the hummer and the door shut behind her. Bulkhead was a larger car than she was use to and made it thing bit more difficult with getting in but she was able to climb in without to much hassle.  
It excited her to be riding in such a large powerful vehicle.

 _Correction_ , she thought, _a large powerful vehicle that was an alien robot!_  
The windows where darkened so that no one could see in. _Probably pretty hard to stay undercover if the car appears driverless_ , Miko though.

Bulkhead 'started' the car with a loud rev and began driving forward. Her heart beat in excitement as they exited the base then got onto the road that lead back towards town. It was dark out now and she doubted they would see anyone else on the road until they got closer to civilization.

She shifted in her seat noticing that it was surprisingly soft, a bit strange but not uncomfortable. The seat was warmer than she expected it to be and almost seemed to mold to her body whenever she moved around.  
It did feel a bit odd though when she glanced over to see the drivers seat empty. She watched as the weal turn on its own...That would take some getting use to. She jumped in surprise when a seatbelt carefully wrapped itself around her and clicked into pace.

"Uh sorry about that. Didn't mean to startle you..." Bulkheads voice filled the cabin.

Miko glanced around unsure where she should be looking when addressing Bulkhead in this form. "No problem Bulk, just wasn't expecting it...So do you know where my house is or are you just driving?" Eventually she settled on the radio.

The radio flashed blue when Bulkhead answered her. She had made her decision wisely hehe. "Oh yeah", He nervously laughed, "I guess I would need to know where you live."

Quickly she rattled off her address and relaxed back in her seat. "So what do you think of Earth so far? I mean excluding the time you spent fighting the cons." She asked "Do you like it here?."

"Its not that bad", He replied, "It certainly is different from what I'm use to, although our sunsets are almost the same...Back home almost everything's made out of some type of metal and we don't have rain."

"Really?" She asked curiously.

He chuckled and Miko felt her seat shake causing her to grin, "Not with water no. We did have acid rain storms that could melt your frame if you stayed out in them to long."

Miko's eyes widened, "We have those too but they're really uncommon and it takes awhile for them to cause a lot od damage...What else is Cybertron like?" She asked.

"Well we once had oceans of energon before the war and there where many different cities all over the world...Actually where I grew up was in a city that was just becoming prosperous. That made it a great place to live if you where a construction bot like I was...  
What attracted bots to the city though was the coliseum, bots would come from all over Cybertron just to visit my home town for a good show. It had its ups and downs at times but it tended to be peaceful most days. Almost everybot got along...That quickly changed though after a few eons...Unfortunately we had a corrupt system that could only last so long and it finally broke down causing the war to start...After that most places where destroyed...My town was one of the first to go. I've never really called another place home since then but if I had I say that home is with my team now. I know Prime and the rest of the Autobots got my back."

Miko smiled sadly in sympathy as she listened to Bulkheads story. Cybertron sounded pretty cool, if only the war hadn't happened she would have loved to visit...Then again she Bulkhead wouldn't be here if the war hadn't happened.  
She stared out the window, they where interring Jasper now. It wouldn't be to long until she was back in her own temporary home. Her phone vibrated quietly in her bag. She dug it out and wrenched when she saw she had twelve missed messages. She grimaced, she was so dead! The best she could do was prepare herself for the scolding she would receive when she got back. She turned the phone off and put it in her back pocket.

"Your awfully quiet, something wrong?", Bulkhead asked worriedly.

Miko bit her lip nervously, " _Well~_ I'm kinda in a lot of trouble with my host parent right now...Knowing the circumstances, I probably wont be aloud out of the house until I'm an old lady."

"Is this because of what Jack said? You missed your what was it called? Curfew?", He questioned.

Miko laughed dryly, "If only...I had a fight with Catherine, that's one of my host parents I'm staying with...I just got so mad at her and when we stopped at the red light, I may have jumped out of the car and run off...That was when I ran into Arcee and Jack...I didn't mean for all this to happen, it just did."

Bulkhead was really quiet, making Miko slunk down in the seat in shame, "That sounds pretty bad..." He finally said "The best thing you can do is apologies. I would say tell her the truth about what happened but for obvious reasons I would advise against it...Do you want to talk about it?"

Miko hesitated, "I-I go to counseling a lot because I have a certain...problem. Catherine said I wasn't trying hard enough to fix the problem...The thing is, if I fix the problem...I wont be myself anymore...I just don't know what to do anymore."

Bulkhead thought for a moment before answering her, "At one point in my life for a vary long time I once tried to live up to other bots expiations...It never worked; You can try and try but you cant make everyone happy... I don't know what your dealing with but I can tell you this, after I stopped pretended to be somebot I'm wasn't I ended up a lot happier...I'll tell you this Miko don't let anyone change what makes you _you_. Its the best thing you can do for others and yourself. As long as your doing what you where created to do, your not harming anyone else, or yourself then let your true self show though. Don't let anyone change the true you."

Miko sniffed sadly and her hands shook, "B-but what if I don't know who the true me is?"

Bulkhead laughed which surprised her, "Well that's part of the fun isn't it? You get to discover who you really are...We never stay the same Miko, we all change over time. It might be a big change or just a little change. Either way you just need to be happy with the way you are that's the important part."

They pulled up in front of Miko's house causing her eyes widened. She thought she had more time before getting home.

The seatbelt unbuckled itself and Bulkhead said, "If you ever need anyone to talk to Miko know that I'll be there for you? I'll listen anytime you need me to."

She smiled at him gratefully then felt the seat nudge her forward gently. She couldn't stop the sad smile that appeared on her face. "Now get on in there." He said, "I know it wont be pretty but you'll feel better once you do."

"Thank you Bulkhead", Miko replied gratefully. She grabbed her bag and put her hand on the door to open it but paused, "Bulk?", "Hmmm?" He responded, "I-If by any chance I'm not grounded...Do you think we could hang out a-and maybe go dune bashing tomorrow?"

He chuckled, "That's fine by me. I just have to check with Prime first."

Miko smiled as she slid out of the car feeling a bit better. Bulkhead closed the door behind her as turned around. The car flinched underneath her as she hugged his side, "Thanks Bulkhead, your the best."

She felt the metal grow warmer under her and Bulkhead stuttered in embarrassment, "S-sure no problem." Miko giggled quietly to herself as she let go. She waved to him before she turned around and walked towards the house. Little did Bulkhead know that he would later regret not asking Miko what dune bashing was before agreeing...

Nervously, Miko walked up to the front door she got her key out and held her breath. She turned around and nervously looked back at Bulkhead who flashed his lights on and off in encouragement in the distance. Turning aground she was about to put the key in the lock when the door flew open. She was crushed in a tight bear hug as Catherine yanked her inside, "Oh my word Youko! Where were you?!" Catherine yelled. Miko was released from the tight grip but she was still held onto tightly by the shoulders. Tom, her other host parent was standing over Catherine's shoulder. A relived look flashed across his face but then he scowled at her.

Nervously, she looked down at her feet in shame "I-I'm sorry Catherine...Tom. I-I just got so angry and I needed some time to myself...I didn't mean to stay out for so long! Its just one thing lead to another and before I knew it, it was already after ten."

Catherine's expression darkened, she dropped her hands and looked at her with an upset expression. Miko rubbed her sore shoulders as she was finally let go.

"But for half a day?!", Catherin's voice rose, " _Youko_ , something could have happened to you! We searched everywhere and I tried calling you! Why didn't you pick up your phone?! I understand that you where mad but that was not the way to handle it!"

Miko shifted on her feet nervously, "I didn't know you where trying to call me. The place I went in didn't have cell reception."

"And where exactly was that?", Tom demanded angrily.

"I-I was j-just walking around town", Miko stammered.

Toms face reddened, "Around town?! Your telling me that you spent all that time just wandering around town?! I don't think so! We looked all over the place for you! Not did you run off but now your lying to us!" Miko cringed and flinched back. Catherin looked at her disapprovingly. "Your becoming vary irresponsible Youko! We gave you some leeway the first few months but after this little stunt your not getting off the hook." Tom growled.

Catherine shook her head, "What where we suppose to tell your parents if something had happened to you! You know how stressed they are with the situation right now?!"

Miko's felt her emotions turned from guilt to anger, "All my parents care about is what happens to Youko! If _I_ where to suddenly disappear and Youko came back they would be thrilled! So long as her body's not hurt to badly they could care less what happens to me!"

Catherine gasped in shock and nervously stammered, "T-that's not true. If that was the case they wouldn't have sent you here! Your just being unreasonable Youko!"

Miko's eyes widen in disbelief, "I'm being unreasonable?! Are you kidding me?! They sent me away because they couldn't deal with a stranger living in their house!"

Catherine opened her mouth to argue but Tom shouted, "Enough!"

He suddenly snatched her bag out of her hands. A since of panic overtook her and she gasped. She tried to grab her bag back only to be unsuccessful. "Until you actually show us some progress in your counseling sessions and learn how to behave, you wont be aloud to have your sketchbook or phone back!"

"Are you sure that's a good idea Tom?" Catherine looked concerned, "The councilors said that we shouldn't separate her from anything that connected her to her past...I can see taking the phone but shouldn't we leave her the sketchbook?"

Miko fumed as stood there listening to them like she wasn't even their.

Tom shook his head, "If its that important to her then she'll start behaving so she can get it back sooner. Everything else we've tried hasn't worked and she's only gotten worse."

"I cant believe you two!" Miko finally yelled, "You think punishing me will accomplish anything! Are you my parents or my host parents?! I'm having trouble deciding which one of you two are worse now! What are you going to do next, start throwing plates at me like my mom did?!" She screamed. So many emotions where welling up inside her that she felt like she would brake down any second.

Catherin and Tom looked shocked, "We would never do such a thing!" Catherine stammered "Why didn't you ever tell us about this?"

Miko scowled at them both angrily, "Because you never took any interest in finding out! All you cared about was helping 'Youko' to return! You don't care about learning who I am!" She tried to snatch her bag away from Tom again but he pulled it away. "Give me my bag back!"

Tom looked at his wife and she bit her lip before shaking her head. Tom turned his focus back to Miko "We're sorry to hear about how your mother treated you before you where sent to us...I'll defiantly have a word with them but I'm afraid I'm still going to have to keep your bag. You still need to be punished for what you did earlier and you need to improve your attitude...I wont ground you but you cant have your bag back. If you want you can go out and spend times with any friends you made at school, your aloud out."

Miko felt body quivered from how upset she was, "O-ok fine, I understand what I did earlier was wrong. And I apologies but _please_ just let me have my stuff back and chose a different punishment! Wash the car, clean the house, do the dishes, listen to classical music while wearing a dress! I'll do them all! Just chose anything but this!"

Tom shook his head firmly, "No Youko, I've made up my mind."

Tears begun to run down her face for the second time that day. "You guys are horrible!" She yelled as she pushed past her host parents and sprinted down the hall, up the steps, and into her room, slamming and locking the door behind her. She couldn't run over to the bed fast enough as she scrambled under the covers and hugged the pillow tightly, finally letting all her emotions out. Sob after sob escaped her as the conversation downstairs kept replaying in her mind.

Most people would think that she had gotten off easy with just her sketchbook and phone being taken away...But they just wouldn't understand how important those things where to her. Ever since she became Miko she always kept them by her side and never let them leave her sight. They connected her to her past and where extremely important to her! She didn't know why, she just knew...Maybe one day she would remember.

Sniffing and she buried herself deeper under the covers. That argument had made her remember all the things she had gone though. It was just like before she had been sent away by her father. All the angry words, everyone blaming 'her' for being there. It felt like she cried forever until she finally ran out of tears. The next thing she knew she had drifted off to sleep.

"Youko! Its time for dinner! Come downstairs and wash up." Her mother called. She walked down the stairs feeling uneasy. Her mother never made dinner anymore, not unless she was trying to get her to be her old self again. Quickly she did as she was told then sat down at the table. All kinds of foods where placed on the table.

Her mother sat down and smiled weakly at her. "I made your favorites today! Go on try some." Her mother said with a fake smile. It was a test she knew, her mother had put things on the table that 'Youko' hated in with her favorites. Nervously she picked up her chopsticks and reached for some stir-fried carrots. She hated them but she knew they where safe to eat. "Try something else." Her mother pushed a bowl towards her. She eyed the fish uneasily, it was a type of food she didn't recognize as 'Youkos' favorite or not.

Her mom looked expectantly so she figured that it might be safe. She reach foreword and took a peace. Her mom watched her as she ate sever large bites of the fish. Suddenly her mom scowled and she froze, knowing that she had made a mistake. "Youko, hated tuna." Her mom growled. "Youko, never would have eaten the tuna! She only liked salmon!" Her mom stood up. Fearfully she dropped her chopsticks and stood up, causing the chair to fall backwards. "Your not Youko! Where has Youko gone?!" Her mom cried as she swept the food off the table, causing it to go flying.

"I-I-I don't know!" She trembled as she tried to back away.

Her mom began to advance towards her angrily. "What did you do with Youko?! Why did you take her away from me?!"

"I d-didn't do anything with her?" She cried in fear, all the while somehow looking for an exit.

"Your an imposter! A fake! Give me my daughter back!" Her mom grabbed a plate and though it at her. She held her hands up to protect herself but the glass plate sailed over her head and hit the wall shattering. Her mom grabbed another plate and continued advancing forward. She backed away trying to escape. Shards of glass cut into her feet making her cry out. Her mom raised the plate about to though it right at her when suddenly her Dad walked in the room. There was a lot of yelling as he ran over to her mom and wrestled the plate from her hand. "She's not our daughter." Her mom screamed. "She's trying to replace her! Cant you see! She's not Youko!" Her dad yelled at her to get out and she fled the room. She ran to the front door and snatched her bag up before throwing it open and running out barefoot.

She didn't know how long she ran but finally she had to stop. The pain in her feet was just to much. She looked around and found herself by a river, as fast as she could she limped over and sat down, sticking her feet in. The pain shot though her but then lessened as the cold water numbed her cuts. Sighing in relief she looked up at the sky. Trimers shook though her body. Her mom had never reacted so violently before. She had yelled at her yes but this time was the worst. Tears gathered in her eyes and soon she found herself sobbing. The sound of the creak barely drowned out her cries as she sat there late into the afternoon.

Miko opened her eyes blinked sleepily several times. Apparently she had been dreaming about her past and had begun to cry in her sleep. That was what had woken her up. Her side hurt and it felt like she had been asleep in an odd position for a few hours. Something uncomfortable poked her in the hip. Groaning, she rolled over and looked at the clock 4:33 A.m. She shuffled around until she managed to pull the thing out from her pocket and much to her surprise she saw her pink phone. Miko smiled, she had forgotten that she had taken it out of her bag before going inside. She felt so grateful that she still had it.

The phone was flashing, indicating a new message. Curious, she flipped it open. Someone had sent her a text message. She tapped on it and saw the name: Bulkhead. Smiling she opened it to see what he had sent her. _Hay Miko! I went ahead and saved my number to your phone in case you ever needed to call me if I wasn't ever around! I know it must be ruff for you right now but hang in there! Cheer up femme! I'll see you tomorrow!_ Miko giggled Femme? And what was with the crying and smiling faces? She made sure to save the message and then send the text to her computer along with the photo she took of Bulkhead earlier.

Maybe tomorrow wouldn't be so bad. It hurt, but maybe she could get though the day if Bulkhead helped her. She snuggled down into the covers feeling slightly better. Clutching the phone to her chest tightly she whispered, "Goodnight Bulkhead" and fell back asleep with a smile on her face.

* * *

 **Bloopers-**

Miko bit her lip nervously, "Well~ I'm kinda in a lot of trouble with my host parent right now...Knowing the circumstances, I probably wont be aloud out of the house until I'm an old lady."

"Is this because of what Jack said? You missed your what was it called? Curfew?", He questioned.

Miko laughed dryly, "If only...I had a fight with Catherine, that's one of my host parents I'm staying with...I just got so mad at her and when we stopped at the red light, I may have jumped out of the car and run off...That was when I ran into Arcee and Jack...I didn't mean for all this to happen, it just did."

Bulkhead was really quiet, making Miko slunk down in the seat in shame. Suddenly the door popped open and she was roughly thrown out of her seat onto the grass. Bulkhead slammed his door shut and said quickly, "Well that's a real shame! Hope don't get into to much trouble and you survive. Good luck with that, see yoooouuuu" He yelled as he took off down the road. Miko was left coughing and hacking from the cloud of dust. Bulkhead's lights faded into the distance and Miko burst out crying, "Bulkhead you glitch head!"

* * *

 ** _All of you guys did it again! All the reviews that I received this time realy inspired me. Thanks are in order to all of you._**

 ** _starlight moonlight sunshine. - I'm glad you think so! That makes me happy._**

 ** _Savvy Orion childofcommander - I'm always looking for different points of views and love it when others wright them. I hadn't seen many TFP fanfic from Miko's point of view that fit and then I had this idea. :) I'm glad you like the story._**

 ** _Giddy - Great! I'm glad you think its good! I wasn't sure what others would think. I cant wait to see where this story goes either lol. Also thank you so much! I've been trying to work on my spelling and such. It also helps that I now have a computer with spellcheck. Its a lifesaver! Hope I did a good job this chapter too. Its really Really late at night and I'm exhausted._**

 ** _Guest - I'm glad you think my story has potential. When I watched the series I saw a great character that was totally flubbed up. She could have become such a great character if only they toned it down a bit and gave her a bit more of a storyline._**

 ** _Amie-Roxxx - . Yes typical Miko lol. Still getting into trouble and dragging others along. Since this deviates slightly I wonder what you think of her personality now? Was it to different?_**

 ** _Unicron1000 - Here's the update. Also I kind of find it scary that 'Unicron' was the first to review this story... O.O (Congratulations 'you' where mentioned in the chapter ;) lol)_**

 ** _So how did you like this chapter? I know it deviates from the story here and Miko's and Bulkheads personality felt a bit different when I was wrighting them. I felt that Bulkhead's point of vew needed to be shown for a second. How did you like that? And would you like to see more of this? Right now he is just nervace with interacting with Miko. Hopefully she will boost his comfedence soon ;) Poor Miko, Tom had to come into the picture and he did a fantastic job I think of being the 'mean' parent along with Catherine. Good acting skills Tom! Hope you all enjoyed this!_**


	5. School day!

Miko jerked awake from something that was vibrating against her shirt. Picnicked, she scrambled away only to accidently fall off the bed in the process. Both her head and back hit the floor hard while her feet where left sticking up in the air against the side of her bed. "Owww." She moaned, slowly she got up and rubbed her head.

She grumbled to herself when recognized the sound of her phone vibrating. Glancing over at her clock, she blinked a few times as she tried to make out the numbers while she fumbled around in the mass of blankets for her phone. Her eyes widened 6:12 am! Whoever the heck was calling her better have a good excuse or she was going to hunt them down and make their life a living nightmare!

As soon as her hand touched the plastic case, she snatched up her phone up and flipped it open "I don't know who you are or where your from but if you don't have a vary good reason for calling me at six o'clock in the morning! I will find you and I will kill you." She threatened angrily.

It was silent on the other end of the phone for almost a minute. A deep voice finally spoke up, "Uhhh maybe I'll call you back later..." At first she was confused but then her eyes widened as yesterdays events came rushing back to her. The fight, Autobots, and most importantly Bulkhead.

Rubbing her eyes tiredly and flopped back down on the bed with a small smile, "Oh Bulkhead, its you. Whadaya want?" She yawned.

Bulkhead was silent again for a few seconds, "...Well...I just wanted to tell you that Bumblebee will be picking you guys up after school and bring you back to base...That wont problem will it?"

Her eyes brightened excitedly and she felt some of the drowsiness fade as she hoped up off the bed. Bumblebee hu? Unforchontly she couldn't understand anything of what he was saying unlike Raff. If only Bulkhead would be the one to pick them up instead...Oh well! Beggars cant be choosers. "No, no! That would be ok!...Wait...How did you know about school?""

"Raff mentioned it Bee last night while he was taking him home." Bulkhead replied simply.

She grunted in annoyance, leave it to Raff to talk about the most bring thing on the face of the earth to an alien the first chance he gets.

"Are you sure that's ok?" Bulkhead questioned "After yesterday...Well I'm assuming you probably got into a whole lot of trouble. Will you get into more trouble if you do?"

Miko sighed, "Yeah I did...but they said I could still go out so its good..." She glared at the door and grumbled to herself about the unfairness of it all. She couldn't stop herself as another yawn came on.

Bulkhead spook up over the phone when she was done "You don't seem like much of a morning person. Where you still recharging when I called?..." Bulkhead nervously asked.

"Recharging?" She questioned tiredly, not quite connecting the dots. It was to early for this. "Sleep! I meant sleep! Sorry, I'm still getting use to human earth terms", He quickly corrected himself.

Miko smirked "Yea you did...And I also fell out of bed too, no thanks to you." She giggled to herself.

Bulkhead apologized sounding regretful, "Sorry about that."

"No biggie", She replied with a smile even though he couldn't see it.

"So...See you guys later?" He asked. "You betcha!" She said. "Promise you wont blow my helm off when you see me?" He teased her.

Miko laughed, "Cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my...Wait where the heck did I pick that up from!...Never mind, I can worry about that later! Yes I promise, even though I have no clue what a helm is."

"A helm is your head." Bulkhead chuckled. "See you guys at base." He disconnected.

Miko grinned excitedly as she put her phone on her bedside table. Today she would get to talk to the Autobots more! She had so may questions for them! She glanced over at her clock, 7am. About an hour and a half until she had to go to school. No use in going back to bed when she was this excited though.

Quickly, she got dressed and got her school bag together. Her teachers would probably be less than happy with the report she had thrown together yesterday morning, but as long as she got at least a B she didn't care.

She reached out to pick up her phone again but she paused. If her host parents caught her with it, it was bound to get taken away...She couldn't stick it in her pants pocket, the outline of it would show...And she couldn't seem to possessive over her backpack, that would be to suspicious since all it was suppose to have in it was schoolwork...Looking around, her eyes landed on her guitar case. Perfect! Quickly she put her phone in the bottom of the case and then placed her black and white guitar on top. Her host parents wouldn't be expecting that, she was way overly possessive of her guitar so they shouldn't suspect a thing.

Once she had all her things together, she carefully opened the door, cringing when it squeaked. Slowly poking her head out she looked around. No one was around it seemed. Just in case, she listened for any sign of activity, when she didn't hear anything she creped out. It shouldn't be to hard sneaking out since the place she was living at could almost be described as a small mansion. Her real parents where letting her host parents use the house since they where 'helping' her while she was living here.

As quietly as possible, she tip toed out and down the hall, making sure not to make any of the floor boards creak. Sometimes she hated living in such a large house but it had its perks at times, like right now. She used the back staircase just in case and was about to walk into the kitchen when she heard Toms and Catherine's voices coming from the room she was about to enter. "-might have been to harsh on her." Catherin was saying.

Carefully, Miko suck up to the doorway. "I know I was, but you know how important it is that we see some progress." Tom replied. "Her father is asking more questions now and he wants to hear some good news soon! Its been three months now! What do you expect him to do if he finds out we haven't made a dent in this all this time?!"

Miko stood there felling shocked. Her dad had been calling her host parents to get a report on her progress and no one had told her?! She didn't know weather to feel angry or sad that he hadn't asked to talked to her either... Catherine continued so she listened in further, "I know! I know! I'm just worried that things will get worse if we try to hurry this along to fast."

"What do you expect me to do?! Tell him the truth? We would be in real trouble then!" Tom said sounded worried.

Trouble? Why would they be in trouble? Had Tom been lying to her Dad? She wondered. What exactly where they talking about? Catherine sighed "Yes, I suppose your right but I just don't want to ruin this opportunity-" The phone rang, cutting off whatever it was Catherine was about to finish saying. Quickly before she was caught she ducked into a closet and heard Tom and Catherine walked past.

As soon as she was sure they where gone Miko slipped out. As quickly and quietly as she could she ran to the kitchens back door. She made sure to shut the door gently behind herself so as not to be found out. Her mind was reeling with questions as she ran out the back gate and out to the sidewalk.  
What was going on? Why had her Dad called Tom and Catherine? Was he actually concerned about her? After the way they had sent her off she had thought that they didn't care anymore. Had she been wrong?

Her stomach suddenly growled and she realized that she had forgotten breakfast when she had rushed out. She looked around and found that she had been walking around aimlessly.

Luckily there was a Hardies near by so she hurried towards it. Wonderful smells meet her nose as soon as she walked in the door. It was a little crowded as she waited in line impatiently. Finally she was able to ordered a stake n' gravy platter with a medium coke. As soon as she got her meal and drink she found a seat and chowed down. The meal was almost demolished in a few munities, she didn't relies how hungry she really was. Actually now that she thought about it, she had missed dinner last night too.

Her plate clean, she headed out the door with her coke in hand. Just when she turned the corner she ran into someone, causing half her drink to go flying. "My drink!" She gasped.

"My suit!" She looked up at the man who now had soda all over his suit and tie. He sputtered angrily as he looked down at himself "Great! Just great!" He said as he pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket. Grumbling to himself, he tried to wipe the stain off. "The one day things seem to be turning out right and before you know it blam, Uncle Freddie left the gas stove on and your aunt lit a match."

Miko looked at the man oddly. "Uh?...I guess I should say sorry then?...Is there anything I can do?"

He turned his glared to her. His eyes quickly skimmed over and he sighed "I doubt it kid. This suit would probably cost a year of your allowance and then some." _Really dude!_ Miko thought as she bristled. My allowance is probably your whole yearly paycheck!

"Hopefully the drycleaners can take care of it...Just try not to do anymore damage to anyone else alight? Now I got to run. I'll be late for my meeting this afternoon if I don't get a move on." He said hurrying into Hardies.

She glared at the man as he walked away, "Some people are just so rude!...Well at least I don't have to pay for anything." She reasoned.

It didn't take her long to make her way to school. When she was walking up the sidewalk Jack and Raff pulled up riding on/in Arcee and Bumblebee. Miko frowned, if Jack and Raff had gotten a ride to school why hadn't she?...Maybe Bulkhead was busy for some reason. Still, she couldn't help but feel put out.

Jack and Raff where saying there goodbyes to their guardians as she walked up to them. As they all headed inside she grinned, "Hay Jack, Raff! How's it hanging?"

They glanced at each other with a uncomfortable look, "Uh, good. Thanks..." Raff replied uneasily.

Miko blinked in confusion, _Why was Raff acting all nervous?_ She looked down at herself as she asked aloud, "What? Something wrong? Did I put my shirt on backwards?"

"No!", Jack protested a little to quickly. She looked back up and raised an eyebrow at him. He nervously stammered, "I-I mean, no you didn't. We - ah We where just wondering if you~?...Had any plans of going back to the base with us after school?!"

"Well duh! Who in there right mind would skip out on hanging with the bots?!", She put her hands on her hips. "Besides aren't we suppose to stay with them until this whole Decepticon thing is over?"

"Yeah your right", Jack laughed nervously, "Oh look, here's our class! Don't want to be late! See you latter Miko!" Jack said as he pushed Raff into the class room.

Miko was left dumbfounded as she stood there blinking. _What in the world was that all about?!_ She shook her head. She could find out later. Right now she needed to get to class before the bell rang...Speaking of, the bell started to go off. Quickly she ran down the hall and slid into class just before it ended. Her teacher looked at her unamused, "Sorry Mr. Marko." She grinned goofily. He nodded at her and began the class.

It was the same old routine she went throughout the day with bouncing from class to class. Teachers tried to make the boring lessons seem exciting and the ones who thought she wasn't paying attention scolded her. Tests and homework where handed out like usual. She caught a glimpse of Jack and Raff in a few of her classes but didn't get a chance to talk.

At lunch they avoided her witch made her feel a bit upset but she reasoned it was probably for the best. Still...she wondered what she done? Nothing that she could think of. Maybe she would confront them about it the after school.

Finally, after what felt like hours of waiting the bell rang much to her relief.

As quickly as she could, she gathered her things and raced out the door. Her eyes darted around the halls looking for any sign of Jack and Raff. Unfortunately she didn't see either of the boys. With a sigh she gave up, and headed to her locker.

One way or another they would see each other and she could talk to them later at base. She grabbed her guitar case and was about to leave when some scuffling sounds and familiar voices caught her attention. She followed the sounds to a closed off hallway. No one was suppose to be down there since the sealing was falling down from the burst pipe that happened a few days ago.

She stuck her head around the corner and instantly saw Raff being bullied by Vince and his gang. The other two kids, Don and Rick, where throwing Raffs glasses around while Vince was shoving Raff into an empty locker. As aggravating as it was with Raff and Jack for advoiding her she just couldn't let the poor kid be bullied like that. He had enough confidence issues it seemed.

Vince slammed the locker door on Raff, locking him in. He and his goons laughed as Miko slipped around the corner unnoticed. "All right guys, brake it up." She said as she waltz up to them. "We can do this the easy way or the hard way." They all froze staring at her for a minute. Don and Rick looked at Vince to see what he would do as Miko held out her hand in front of her. "Leave Raff alone and hand over the glasses Vince. Then promise I wont send you flying on your but like I did last time."

Vince's two buddies snickered at him at her remark. Vince clinched his fist, making his musicals bulge, as his face turned red in anger and embarrassment. With an angry scowl he leaned down to get in Miko's face trying to make her flinch, "That was just a lucky shot you got back then twerp! If I hadn't been distracted, I would have wiped the floor with you!" He snapped at her. He though the glasses to one of his buddies who fumbled to catch them. Miko looked back at him unimpressed as he cracked his knuckles and smirked at her. "In fact, I think its time for a little payback for what you did to me that day."

Miko ducked when she saw the fist come flying at her head. She had to admit, he was fast, but not as fast as she was. Quickly she ducked again, this time to the side and though a hook punch at Vince's side where his kidney where. Him double over growing and she didn't miss a beat as she knead him in the face. Trent howled in pain and stumbled back while holding his face. There was a bit of blood dripping from his nose as he tried to wipe it away. One he could talk he yelled at her angrily, "You little freak! You broke my nose!"

"Yeah I did!" She snarled back standing in a fighting position, "And I can do a lot more than that if you ever decide to pick on Raff again! Now give me the glasses!"

Vince looked over at his two goons who looked between themselves. They began to circle around her, trying to get into position. Miko was ready for them! When Don charged at her from behind, she step out of the way and stuck out a leg for him to trip over in the proses. Before he could fall she grabbed onto him and used his own momentum to slam him face first into the lockers where he slid to the floor growing. One of the locker doors was knocked open in the process and papers, cloths, and trash went scattering to the floor.

Rick needed up getting a hold on her. He held her arms pend down in a bare hug so that Vince could come up and punch her. Unfortunately for Vince she kicked him right un the stomach with both legs as soon as he got close enough. Before Rick could react Miko raked her boot down Ricks leg and then hit him in the groin with her hand, earning a yelp from him. As soon as Ricks hold loosened, she slipped out and through a hook punch to his face, knocking him over.

Someone, who could only be, Vince slammed into her from behind. They fell over to the ground and that was when Miko knew she was in trouble. The ground was the worst place to be in a fight. She flipped over onto her back to face Vince as he tried to get on top of her to punch her face. He kicked her in the side making her cry out and he jumped onto her. Just when Vince pulled his arm back to punch her someone yelled, "What in the world going on here?!"

They all froze and looked up at the teacher. Ms. Andrews was fuming as she stared at all of them. She looked around at the dent locker that Don had gotten thrown into, all the papers and junk scattered about, and also the bit of blood on the floor. "All of you get up right this instant!" She ordered.

Quickly they scrambled to their feat, Vince shoving Miko in the proses. She glared back at him but didn't say anything. "I want to know who is responsible for this!" She gestured around.

"It was Miko!" "It was Vince!" They spoke at the same time. They glared at each other before trying again. "Stop lying you heartless jerk!" She snapped. "Your the jerk! You pathetic peace of-!" He snarled "Pathetic!" She screeched. "I don't think so! I would have beat the-"

"Enough!" Ms. Andrews fumed. She pulled out a peace of paper and began writing something down. "I don't care who started it anymore! Vince go get your nose taken care of its still bleeding. Afterword's head to detention where the rest of them will be." She handed the note to Miko and pointed to the hallway leading to the detention room

"But-" Vince tried to protest. "Now Vince!" Don and Rick tried to sneak off but Ms. Andrews turned her flaming eyes on them "That means the two of you too!"

Miko gave Vince the most hateful glair possible as she began stomping down the hallway. It was all his fault! Vince was always getting her into trouble! She shouldn't be the one getting dentation all the time because of him! If he hadn't been picking on Raff in the first place...Raff! Oops he was still stuck in the locker wasn't he?...Oh well, better than detention. Hopefully the teacher got him out...

Opening the door, they plied into the room. The teacher assigned to detention looked up from his crossword puzzle. Miko marched over to him and handed him the note. He quickly read it and gestured to the room where only one other kid sat. "Chose a seat. You get out in an hour."

Grumpily she stormed over to a random seat and sat down. The ticking of the clock was the only thing that made noise and it seemed to be moving at a snails pace. She laid her head on the table and closed her eyes. This was going to be a long hour...After awhile she heard the door open. She didn't think anything of it until she heard the chair beside her screech. She froze...Slowly she lifted her head and opened her eyes. Vince was sitting next to her with a smirk on his face. The only satisfaction she got was that he had a stupid looking wad of gauze taped across his nose. She groaned, her head banging the table as she slumped down onto the desk once more. Perfect! Just perfect!

 **Bulkhead -**

Bulkhead grunted as he adjusted his hold. Ratchet was making modifications to the ground bridge and unfortunately the place Ratchet needed to install the new components had been underneath half the equipment. When Bulkhead had walked by earlier he had been the lucky bot to get chosen to hold it up.

Warily he watched as Bumblebee came racing into the bunker, sliding to a stop like he usually did. Jack and Raff jumped out and Bumblebee took off to go on his shift of patrol. Surprised that his charge wasn't with them, Bulkhead instantly asked, "Where's Miko?"

Jack and Raff walked over to him, "Back at school." Jack answered. Raff looked downcast and said in an upset tone "It was all my fault! If I had just gone strait out to meet you and Bee at the parking lot-"

Jack placed a hand on his shoulder, "Hang on, none of this was your fault Raff. Its Vince's fault for bulling you in the first place. Maybe Miko was just trying to help...Surprisingly." Bulkhead raised his optic ridge at Jack. Why wouldn't Miko help? He would admit that her personality seemed a bit ruff but he could tell that she had the best intention at spark.

Bulkhead felt his gears began to strain so he shifted his footing once again. "Stop moving!" Ratchet snapped. Thank Primus that Ratchet couldn't hit his helm from under the equipment. He looked down at Raff and Jack who where still talking. "She's probably fine! You said she just got sent to detention, not to the nurse like Vince did."

Wait what? Bulkhead blinked, "Wow now, hold on! Miko's being detained?! And why would she have to go see a human medic?!"

Jack and Raff looked at each other then burst out laughing, "Not detained, detention." Raff laughed. Jack tried to explain "It's more like a punishment where you have to stay after school for an hour or two. Usually you can only study if you have your books with you. And as for going to see the Doctor, well..." Jack looked at Raff knowingly.

Raff nervously fiddled with his glasses "Vince, that's a bully at our school, he and his gang took my glasses and shoved me into a locker. Miko must have seen what happened because the next thing that I heard was her demanding that they stop bulling me and give my glasses to her. After that there was a lot of nose and a fight must have broken out."

Bulkhead felt a flash of concern when he heard this, "She should known how dangerous that is! Miko should have gone and gotten some human that could handle the situation for her."

Raff frowned, "I agree but I don't think she's the kind of person to back down from a challenge..." Raff giggled making Bulkhead feel confuse, "Besides I don't think Vince and his gang stood much of a chance against her. As far as I could tell she was winning." Bulkhead couldn't keep from smiling when he heard that.

"Anyway" Raff continued "The fight didn't last to long. A teacher discovered them and sent Miko, Vince, and his gang to detention. I tried to get out of the locker to explain but the door was stuck tight...It wasn't until Jack came looking for me and found me stuck inside there that I got out. By then there was nothing we could do for Miko."

Bulkhead felt a bit of pride that Miko could stand up for someone else like that...Now if only she had the same confidence with herself she would realize how strong she really was. But that Vince guy...He might have to keep an optic out for him. "This Vince guy better hope he doesn't ever cross my path..." Bulkhead growled as he stared off into the distance.

Looking down at Jack and Raff he said in a lighter tone, "You said she should get out in an about an hour?" He asked. "Yeah?" Jack replied. Bulkhead continued, "So then whos going to pick up Miko then? Bumblebee has patrol and Arcee and Optimus are out getting more energon."

Ratchet slid out from underneath the equipment, "Don't ask me. I have enough here to do as it is...You can put that down now." Quickly Bulkhead set the equipment down, sighing in relief and rotating his rotator couplets around.

Bulkhead looked from Ratchet to Jack and Raff. They all gave him an expecting look that finally made him roll his optics, "All right, all right. I get it. I'll go pick her up."

Ratchet smirked, "Well you are her guardian after all."

Bulkhead grumbled to himself, lucky him. He had no idea how to take care of Miko if she was hurt and he couldn't help but feel concerned. Trouble just seemed to follow her around...Just like him.  
With a noisy clang he transformed and raced out of the base. Her instructors wouldn't send her to detention without getting repaired right?... _Ratchet better know what to do if she's damaged,_ he thought. He could hardly have his charge injured while in his care...As tough as she tried to be, he chuckled.

 **Miko -**

Finally after what felt like forever Miko raced out of the building like it was on fire. "Finally! I'm free!", She yelled at the top of her lungs. She panted, setting her stuff down. Bumblebee was no doubt long gone by now and she had no clue how to get to the base. She was about to walk home when a large familiar green hummer revved it's engine loudly at the end of the parking lot.

Thrilled that her guardian was here she quickly walked over to Bulkhead. Her pace slowed though when a thought crossed her mind. Was he mad at her for missing her ride to the base with Bee? He must have had to drop whatever he was doing to come back to get her. When Bulkhead opened his door for her, she crawled inside nervously. It was silent as she though her guitar and school bag in the back seat. One she settled down she nervously smiled, "Hay Bulkhead...You would not believe the day I had today."

"I bet I know more than you think", He said sounding smug, "So detention huh?" She raised her eyebrows in surprise.

"Wa? How did you know that?!" Miko asked in shock. Bulkhead slipped the seatbelt over her and they began to drive off.

He chuckled making his engine rumble, "Raff explained how you rescued him."

Miko blinked, "So wait...Your not mad that got detention and missed my ride with Bee?"

" _What?_ Why would you think I would be mad about that? It wasn't your fault that you got detention. If anything I should be proud of how you stood up for your new friends." Bulkhead replied.

She felt shocked, Bulkhead was proud of her? Even though she didn't really consider Jack and Raff her friends yet, his comment still made her smile. That was completely opposite of what she had been expecting. "Thanks Bulk...So we heading back to base?" She asked happily as they drove out of town. "Yup" Bulkhead reapplied as he navigated along some steep hills trying to get to the bottom. Miko grinned mischievously "Well~ do you think that we have some time for some fun as we head back to base?"

"I suppose...What kind of fun are we talking about?" He asked suspiciously.

Bulkheads tire hit a large rock in the road making her bounce in her seat. Her grin only widened, "Oh nothing much." She laughed as she looked out the window at steep hillslope with wide eyes, "We could just have some fun taking a little shortcut is all" She replied with a smirk.

* * *

 **Bloopers-  
**  
Bulkhead felt his gears began to strain so he shifted his footing once again. "Stop moving!" Ratchet snapped. Thank Primus that Ratchet couldn't hit his helm from under the equipment. He looked down at Raff and Jack who where still talking. "She's probably fine! You said she just got sent to detention, not to the nurse like Vince did."

Wait what? Bulkhead blinked, "Wow now, hold on! Miko's being detained?! And why would she have to go see a human medic?! Is she really in that much danger!" He dropped the equipment with a loud thud on top of Ratchet. Ratchet struggled underneath, his arms and legs flailing. He let out curse after curse at Bulkhead but Bulkhead ignored him as he speed off of base yelling, "Hang on Miko I'll save you!"

* * *

 **Few! I cannot tell you what a crazy week I've had! Two of our teachers at where I work got sick and one couldn't come in all weak. It was just a crazy day all around. In the misted of all of that we had some crazy storms sweep though, one that produced a tornado nearby. So the whole time we where trying to keep the kids oblivious and track its trajectory without getting anyone panicked. (Its extremely rare for us to get tornados) We where all fine but sadly it did kill some people :'( No one I knew though.**

 **I don't know how I feel about this chapter. So mainly this is just a large filler, the next one will go according to the show. I hope you liked it though. Anyway enough about that! I have some people to thank!**

 **To all thoughs who reviewed last chapter! Thanks a bunch! :D**

 **Giddy - Thank you so much! Your reaction was just what I was going for! I love all your expression and what you tell me you like about this story!** **Alas I cannot take credit for the food test part. Like TransformersMangaFangirl said before your comment. I'm kind of basing this off of a story I used to read. It will take a different direction though since I'm not a fan of the book anymore. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thanks so much!**

 **TransformersMangaFangirl - Yes I used to read that manga but like I told Giddy I don't read it anymore because it had some things that I don't support in it...Anyway it IS where I got the idea for this story. lol Hope you will enjoy it and don't feel to disappointed when the story changes direction from that book.**

 **Anime-Roxxx - Great! That was what I was kinda going for. LoL Yes Bulkhead is a good dad- uh guardian for her.**

 **Unicron1000 - ...Update achieved. :P lol**

 **StarlightMoonlightSunshine - Yeah that was a sad chapter. It even made me said for half the day and people noticed lol I had to make up some excuse as to why I was sad...That would have been pathetic if they really knew why lol**

 **Anyway I hope that's all the reviews. I got to run! I have a concert to go to...I feel like Miko lol This is the only one of the year I go to though. Oh and I hope you all don't kill me with the my little pony reference...I'll just be running away now (laughs evilly) Thanks everyone!**

 **P.S This chapter gave me tones of trouble when I was writing it. So if something is a little off just tell me. Also I kept on calling Vince Trent oops! Wrong TF dimension!**


	6. Hello Fowler!

This was going to be awesome! Miko thought as she bounced up and down in her seat eagerly. Her worries from today felt like they where flying away since Bulkhead had picked her up. Now she was doing something that she had always wanted to try since she found out about it.

"Ready!... Set!" she exclaimed happy as she prepared for the drop. The strap around her chest suddenly pulled her back against the seat, restraining her movement. She struggled uselessly and felt quite annoyed as her results proved to be useless. Finally she gave up, crossed her arms in defiance. Not only could she barely move but now she couldn't even see the view out the windshield! "Bulkhead~!" She growled.

She felt the car shift as Bulkhead shuffled his wheals nervously, backing away from the edge slightly in the proses, "Miko, I'm supposed to be protecting you...Not throwing you off a cliff!" He protested.

Her annoyance faded a bit casing her to smile sincerely, "Bulkhead, I'm strapped tight inside ten tones of metal muscle!" She patted his doorframe while smirking, "I'm protected! Besides you aren't throwing me off a cliff. Its just a small slope, if anything its going to be like a slide when we go down."

She almost thought that he hadn't bought it when Bulkhead didn't respond but then he shifted gears and began rolling forward much to her delight. Grinning widely she griped onto the seat when they tipped over the edge. For a brief second Miko had second thoughts about this. Her eyes went wide and heart began beating quickly when she saw just how steep the side of the cliff really was! The car began to shacked and bump her up and down as Bulkhead gained speed, running over small random rocks that where in the way. "Whoa-Oh-oh-oh!" She laughed as she was jostled around in her seat.

The excitement was over way to soon as they slid to a stop. Excitedly she fidgeted in her seat "That was awesome! Can we do it again?!" Bulkhead groaned and she swear she could see him rolling his eyes in her imagination. Unbuckling her seatbelt she quickly opened the door and hoped out.

"Miko! Where are you going?!" Bulkhead exclaimed.

Miko closed the door and turned around. Bulkhead was covered in desert dust just like she expected, she couldn't help but giggle. Patting his side she replied, "Relax, I just want to get a picture. Ya know, ta commemorate the moment and all." She walked a good distance away from him until he fit in the frame. Holding a thumbs up she took a selfie with Bulkhead's car form in the background. "Awesome! This one is defiantly going in the scrapbook." She said to herself.

Bulkhead opened his door as she ran back to him. She looked at the new picture fondly with a smile on her face.  
"I hope you got my good side", Bulkhead teased.  
Miko laughed, she was about to sit down but paused when her eyes caught a glimpse of the back. Both her guitar case and book bag where wide open leaving everything scattered around the floor messily. "Aww man!" Climbing over the seats to back she began putting the junk away.

Bulkheads radio suddenly blared out static making her jump and drop whatever she had in her hands. The radio screeched a few more seconds. She covered her ears as Bulkhead messed with it until it finally cleared up. Optimus's voice came though, "Bulkhead, have you retrieved Miko from the School yet?"

"Yeah Prime, I got her in my backseat right now", He responded.

"Good, return to base as soon as possible", Optimus ordered "Our sensors have detected two Decepticons a couple clicks away from your position. They haven't noticed you yet but I would rather not take any unnecessary risks while your charge is with you."

"You got it Prime", Bulkhead answered. He clicked the radio off and said to her, "All right Miko, pack it up. I would rather not be caught out in the open while your around."

"Awww but we just started?", She sighed in disappointment. She was hoping for at least a couple more runs before returning to base.

Bulkhead's revved his engine, "You herd the Prime, this isn't a time to be fooling around." With a sigh she quickly shoved the rest of her things back into the bag and hoped back into the front seat.

Bulkhead quickly buckled her in and they took off. Miko stared out the window in boredom, the smaller hills she had been planning for them to slide down fading away in the distance as the desert became more treacherous.

After awhile she noticed two blips on the screen, one yellow and one pink. Curiously she pointed at the dots that seemed to be moving in the same direction that they where, "What are those?"

"That's Bee's and Arcee's location." He replied.

Miko narrowed her eyes, they weren't that far behind the two...If they speed up they might be able to beat them back to base... Her eyes sparkled and a mischievous grin came across her face. Maybe they could have some more fun after all. " _Hay~ Bulkhead_ ~!"

Bulkhead raced into the silo, his engine revving loudly, as Arcee and Bumblebee drove ahead of him. Miko laughed as she felt gravity trying to pull her out of her seat as Bulkhead made a sharp turn around the corner into the main hanger. When they entered the hanger at top speed Bulkhead swerved to avoid hitting the others. She was jerked in her seat, the seatbelt dug into her shoulder blade. She her gasp in pain, as they came to sudden spinning stop.

Bulkheads seatbelt instantly loosened to a point that it was barely touching her, "Miko, are you all right?! I didn't hurt you did I?! Both Ratchet and Optimus will have my aff if anything happened..." He sounded almost distressed as he questioned her.

Miko retched as she rubbed her shoulder with a grimace "I'm fine, its nothing to worry about. There's been worse thing that's happened to me than this." She laughed it off, "Anyway that was some race hu?! I don't think anyone's tried those moves before! Even though we didn't win it was awesome!"

He didn't seemed quite convinced, "...Are you sure?" He said sounding concerned, "It sounded like you where in pain."

Miko rolled her eyes, "I'm fine Bulk look." She moved her arm around, it stung a bit and she bet there would be a bruise later, "See! Perfectly fine! Now, open the door so I can get out." He hesitantly did as she requested and she hopped out with a smile.

Both Jack and Raff where laughing and exclaiming how cool the race was as they got off/out of they're bots. Miko quickly grabbed her bag so that Bulkhead could transform. She took a few steps back and watched in fascination as he changed back to his normal form.

A strange noise came from above her, making her look up at Bulkhead again, "Uh..." He opened up a compartment in his chest and pulled out her guitar case.

"Oops! Sorry! Must have left that in the backseat", She said apologetically as he handed her her guitar case. Feeling a bit concerned, she looked it over to make sure it wasn't damaged from when Bulkhead transformed. When she saw it was perfectly fine that got her thinking, how did it survive from being crushed? "Hay Bulkhead, why wasn't my guitar smashed to pieces when you changed to robot mode?"

Raff and Jack perked up at her question and they all looked at Bulkhead expectantly for the answer.

"Uhhh _well~_ you see...Ratchet?!" Bulkhead looked over to said bot helplessly.

Ratchet turned to look at Bulkhead with an unamused expression on his face. Bulkhead gave him a begging look causing Ratchet to roll his eyes, "During transformation, when our mechanical parts are shifting and sliding into place our systems looks for foreign objects. When it detect something that shouldn't be in our frames, it automatically readjusts itself around the object so that said item doesn't harm us or stop us from reverting back to our natural form. We can expel the item or as you just saw, it can go to our chasses where a storage chamber is usually located."

"Cool!" Miko exclaimed. She looked over to see the other twos reaction. Raff looked impressed, he smiled as he readjusted his glasses and Jack just smirked. She herd him mumble something about how his mom would have been fascinated.

Miko would have asked another question but Optimus walked in front of the bots with a serious expression on his face "Autobots! Prepare to-...", He glanced down at the three of them and paused. "Roll out?" Arcee provided.

Optimus held up his hand, "Remain here." He seemed to make a decision as he glanced away from Arcee "Ratchet, you'll come with me. Arcee, we'll be outside communications range for some time, so I'm putting you in charge."

Arcee?! Really?! She didn't seam vary thrilled and wanted nothing more than to leave the room they where in. Miko glanced up at Bulkhead, "Dude, your biggest. You should be the boss."

Bulkhead shifted uncomfortably as he replied, "Um, he never picks me."

Arcee walked passed them, cutting of their conversation, and went up to Optimus. "Optimus with all due respect, playing bodyguard is one thing, baby sitting's another!" Jack scoffed angrily and walked away while Raff just frowned, looking a little upset.

Miko on the other hand was about to blow a fuse. Baby sitting?! Ohhhh she was going to teach that girl a lesion. She began to stomp over to Arcee but Bulkhead nudged her back with his foot. She glared up at him as he looked down at her with an almost pleading expression. For a few moments Miko held his gaze until she gave in. She turned away and followed after Jack angary.

"Besides, Ratchet hasn't been in the field since the war!" Arcee continued.

Annoyed, Ratchet looked away from the monitor he was working to look at Arcee "My pistons may be rusty, but my hearing is as sharp as ever!" _At least someone is getting on Arcee's case,_ Miko thought.

"For the moment, it's only reconnaissance", Optimus responded firmly.

Arcee didn't look convinced, "Then why do I hear an edge in your voice?"

Optimus expression turned to annoyance and he replied seriously, "Arcee, much has changed in the last twenty-four hours and _we all_ need to adapt." Arcee looked like she was about to protest but Optimus turned away, ignoring her, "Ratchet, bridge us out." Optimus ordered.

Ratchet started up the ground bridge and he and Optimus walked down the ramp. They disappeared in a golden white flash leaving the machine to turn itself off. Arcee stood there with malice at the two bots who where no longer there. There where a few moments of silence until Jack spoke up trying to brake the awkward silence "Okay, chief. So, uh what's on the activates list?"

Arcee scoffed and walked away from them, "I'm going on patrol."

"But Optimus told us to stay", Bulkhead tried to stop her. Arcee wiped towards Bulkhead causing him to flinch. "When you're in change, you can call the shots", She snapped. "Bee, with me!"

Bumblebee who was standing next to them slumped in disappointment. "Bulkhead your in charge", Arcee ordered as she quickly transformed and raced away. Bumblebee beeped something sounding disappoint, he looked let down as he followed after her. Before he left he glanced back at them a few times then finally changed forms. His tires squealed as he raced after Arcee's form that was long gone.

Bulkhead sighed, slowly he turned towards them and looked down "So, uh, what's on the activates list?" His eyes widened when he realized Miko was missing, "Where's Miko?!" Before anyone could answer, there was a loud screeching noise that split the air and caused everyone to cringe. Jack, Raff, and Bulkhead turned towards the noise finding Miko in a corner by some amplifiers with her guitar hooked up to them.

"Oops sorry", Miko laughed as she readjusted the amplifier she had found. "How about...Band practice?!" She grinned as she strummed her guitar.

They all walked over to her looking skeptical "But we're not a band." Raff replied.

Miko put her hand on her hip and raised an eyebrow "Come on, Raff. I'm suppose to be the antisocial one not you. Give it a try. Do you play anything?"

"Um..." He pulled his laptop out of his backpack, "Keyboard?"

Miko blink...Ok not what she was expecting but she should have know better "Laptops and Samples. Good. Jack?" She said turning to him.

He looked surprise, he looked away shyly, "I sometimes mess around on the harmonica." He replied and rubbed his head while his cheeks flushed.

Unamused Miko marched over to him with a scowl on her face "Do I look like I do country?...We'll get a cd player and you can pretend like your the one sinning. Just lip sink the words and you'll be fine." He looked a little lost as she walked away.

"Bulkhead!" Miko looked up at him, "Percussion! We'll go for a big industrial sound!" She smirked "D.I.Y. We're a band!" She looked at Raff and Jack and pointed at them, "You just got to learn the songs. This ones a ballad 'My fist, your face." She played a few notes but the amplifier began screeching once more. Frowning she tried a second time only to get the same result. Kicking the amplifier did no good either, "Huh, must be broken. No wonder it was left behind here."

When she glanced up Bulkhead was holding his hands over where his ears would be if he was human, "Oh come on, you can't handle raw power?" Green lights started flashing and alarms started blaring making all the humans look around.

Bulkhead looked at them franticly, "Proximity sensor! Quick, hide!" They all ran to the only place that would hide them in time, behind Bulkheads foot. He held perfectly still as they all heard a door open. "Prime!" A vary loud male voice shouted. Miko frowned why was she getting a since of familiarity?

"Agent Fowler! Uh, he's not here." Bulkhead nervously replied, "Nobody's here!...Except me, of course!..." He laughed weakly. They all cringed and Miko felt like face palming.

"Well, where did he go?", They heard Agent Fowler demand. "Wait! Don't tell me, he's out pancaking a mini mall!" Miko scowled, what was with this guys attitude?!

Fowler must have moved because Bulkhead suddenly shuffled over to the left, accidentally bumping them in the process. Miko's guitar went off and the cord pulled tight. Jack and Raff's eyes widened as they shushed her. They all listened, luckily the man didn't notice and kept on yelling.

"Now, I don't know what language you bots speak on your planet, but Prime promised he would handle the Decepticons", Agent Fowler was ranting. They quickly readjusted themselves so that they where once again hidden but then Bulkhead moved again, this time taking a larger step away. Panicked they all quickly raced over to his foot once more, bumping into each other in their haste.

"And blowing a crater in the middle of Nebraska is NOT what the word 'Handle' means in English!", Fowler was saying. "So you tell Prime..." Miko's guitar cord pulled taunt and she jerked on it a few times trying to get it to stretch further. All the while it was making a ton of noise.

"Since when are you bots electric?", Agent Fowler suddenly asked sounding suspicious. They all froze. Bulkhead looked down at them and Jack shrugged. Miko looked at them apologetically before the three of them walked out around Bulkheads foot. Miko's eyes widened as she recognized the man. She shuffled behind Jack and Raff trying not to get noticed.

Jack raised his eyebrow in confusion but she waved him off. He looked back towards Fowler and waved his hand trying to seem like everything was fine, "Hay, how's it hanging?" He asked.

Agent Fowlers eyes widened, "Contact with civilians!" He slammed his hands down on the railing as he yelled at Bulkhead, "Team Prime really has gone off the book this time! Wait, don't tell me!" He though his hands up in the air, "Your running a daycare center!"

Miko cringed, well it was pretty obvious that he would be mad but he almost seemed down right furious. Bulkhead shifted nervously besides her not knowing how to respond. Fowler fumed a few seconds before looking down at them. They all flinched back but then Fowlers and Miko's eyes met.

"You!" Fowler cried and pointed a finger at her.

She grimaced while waving a hand nervously, "Hi again..."

Bulkhead looked between the two, "You guys know each other?" He blinked.

Agent Fowler quickly hid his shocked expression before straitening up and adjusting his tie, "Yeah the little pipsqueak latterly ran into me this morning, spilled soda all over me. Even Mr. Clean wouldn't be able to wash those stains out easily."

"Hay, it was an accident!", She protested.

Agent Fowler shook his head in exasperation, "Tell that to my suit." He began walking down the stairs and pointed at them, "Okay, lets move. I'm taking all three of you into federal custody. It's for your own protection." They all cringed and took a step away from Fowler when he got down the stairs and he headed towards them.

Miko tensed and clutched her guitar tightly. No way! No way was she going to leave the bots! This was the first place that others didn't know about her condition and she didn't have to worry about what the others thought about her. Nothing could get her to leave! Not yet anyway!

Miko bit her lip, but wouldn't the bots agree with Fowler? Why should they watch out of a couple of young adults like them. Surly the government could handle it and maybe they didn't really want them around. Ratchet sure didn't. Bumblebee obviously did but Arcee, Optimus, and Bulkhead she waste to sure about. They kinda acted like they liked them but did they really? Bulkhead _had_ given her his number in case she needed to talk.

Either way Fowler was getting closer, if she had to make a choice she would stand her ground and fight him off. They had just meet the bots and she certainly wasn't ready to leave Bulkhead. Just when she was about to protest Bulkheads foot slammed down between them and Agent Fowler, making the floor shake. All the of them gasped and quickly back peddled in shock.

"We're protecting them." Bulkhead sternly said. Miko looked up at him in surprise before smiling in relief. Jack and Raff sighed and relaxed too. Guess they where all thinking the same thing. Maybe the bots did actually like them all after all.

Agent Fowler narrowed his eyes and starred up at Bulkhead challengingly, "Is that so?" Fowler turned around began walking towards a phone booth, making them tense once more, as he threatened to crumble their new found world, "Well, maybe you could explain that to my superiors at the _pentagon_!"

Bulkheads eyes widened, "Don't use that pone! It's-" He quickly leaned forward and crushed it with his finger as Fowler held the receiver. "out of order..."

Miko's, Jack's, and Raff's eyes all widen. They all had to stifle their chuckles as Fowler threw the phone down angrily. It was even funnier when it just ended up swinging back and forth from the cord instead of slamming on the floor, "This isn't over, big butt! Not by a long shot!" He yelled at Bulkhead, storming up the steps in a huff. The three of them looked at each other unamusingly after he got into the elevator and left.

Bulkhead groaned and shook his head in exasperation, "Prime's not going to be happy about this..." He sighed.

Miko offered him a sympathetic smile as Bulkhead glanced down at her, "Hay don't worry about it. I'm sure boss bot will understand."

"...Sure he will" He replied as he tried to return her smile but it turned out to be more of a grimace than anything.

She walked up to him and patted his foot, "Cheer up Bulk, I'm sure it wont be so bad...I know! Why don't you and I go explore the base some more. There's lots of places that I didn't get to see for obvious reasons and you can easily help me reach the places that are to high up for me!"

Bulkheads eyes widened, "Uhhh no no that's ok! I think I'll be fine Miko, thanks for the offer." He glanced around quickly before his eyes landed on the monitors, "I should be monitoring the others, can never tell when they might need help! You guys can uhh~ well do whatever it is you humans usually do." Bulkhead quickly backed away and left them to themselves.

Miko stared after him, felling dejected. "So uh...band practice?" Jack tried to brake the awkward silence.

She sighed and turned to Jack, "Na, I don't feel like it anymore...Besides one of my strings broke" She held the guitar up showing them. Jack sighed and began trying to come up with ideas with Raff as to what they should do. Miko paid little attention to the conversation and couldn't help but wonder why Bulkheads mood had changed so suddenly. She founded as a though entered her mind, Was he really that upset about them getting found out?

Her attention was drawn back to the two boys when she herd Raff shyly say "Well~ we could watch an episode of this series I downloaded"

Jack surged "Sure Raff, I'll watch an episode with you. What's it called?"

Raffs cheeks turned light pink, "GoBots".

She sighed feeling depressed, "Yeah sure why not...There's nothing else to do anyway."

Raff seemed to sag as he looked away from her back to Jack "I found it a few days ago before we meet the bots a-and I thought it might be appropriate to watch seeing our situation and all"

Jack smiled softly and laid a hand on Raffs shoulder, "Sounds like a great idea Raff. Why don't you go and set it up." he replied as he nudged Raff in the direction of the catwalk. Raff seemed to perk up at that, he smiled and raced up the steps with his laptop to get things ready for them.

Miko gasped in surprise as Jack bumped into her shoulder on purpose when he was walked past her to get to the stairs. The force sent her stumbling back a few steps. "Hay!" She snapped, "What was that for?!"

Jack glared at her, "You know the reason...I don't want you coming near Raff, all you do is upset him. He's just a kid and doesn't need that kind of negativity around him all the time!"

Miko gasped in shock! She clinched her fists as the rage boiled up inside her. Before she could yell at Jack, he quickly walked up the steps to the catwalk to get away from her. She was left fuming in rage at the bottom of the steps. _I cant believe him!_ She thought, _What gives him the right to act that way! All I did was agree to watch the stupid movie! I didn't do anything to Raff!_ She was about to grab onto the railing and go after him and give him a piece of her mind but then she stopped, Raff was up their too. If she yelled at Jack, Raff would be in the middle and she knew how it was to be caught between two people yelling at each other. Not a pleasant experience...

With a sigh she walked away, she could do something about it later. When her eyes caught a large green object as she rounded the corner her mood perked up. Maybe she could find out what was bugging Bulkhead! Quickly she ran over to him and yelled up at him, "What's the news Bulk?!"

Bulkhead jumped in surprise, he looked down at her with big wide eyes and a shocked expression. The look on his face made her giggle. "Miko! Don't do that!", He scolded her, worry clearly evident in his tone.

She smirked mischievously up at him, "Didn't know you where such a scaredy cat Bulkhead"

He scoffed, "I'm no such creature...Whatever a cat is anyway." He turned back to the monitor and began typing.

Miko laughed, "Its an expression Bulkhead. I'm not really calling you a cat...Maybe a hamster though, if a hamster could be thirty feet tall and green that is." He hummed in response not really paying attention to her. Miko raised her eyebrow as she frowned. For a few seconds she stood there broadly before beginning to rock back and forth on her feet. When she realized Bulkhead wasn't going to talk to her she sighed. Seemed like no one wanted her around right now "Sooo~ what is it your doing?" she tried once more.

"Tracking Arcee and Bumblebee", He mumbled.

"Oh..." Miko replied disheartened from the short response. Their had to be someway to get him to talk...Finally she got an idea, "Well can I see?" She asked.

Bulkhead's frame suddenly tensed up and he froze. Miko was confused as he looked down at her with a strange expression, almost as if he was unconfutable with something all of a sudden. "Uh why would you want to watch me work? Wouldn't you have more fun-" He looked over to where Jack and Raff where "doing whatever those two are doing?" He nervously smiled down at her.

Miko scoffed, "Yeah sure let me think" She held her hands up like they where scales and slowly lowered and raised them "Go watch a video or hang out with giant alien robots from outer space...That's not a hard one to figure out."

Bulkhead cringed, "Well I would rather you didn't. I don't need to be distracted in case I miss something."

Exasperated, Miko though her hands up in the air, "Distraction from what?! All your doing is watching the monitor! If someone calls the alarm system will go off!" Angrily she stomp over to his foot but Bulkhead began to back away from her. She looked up at him with a confused expression before noticing that his eyes where wide and he had an almost frightened look on his face.

Miko paused, as she blinked a couple times in confusion. When she took a step towards him and Bulkhead shuffled back once more. She did it again and got the same reaction. Slowly she looked up at him with concern "Bulkhead...Are you...Afraid of me?"

His eyes widened, "NO!"

Puzzled she asked, "Then why wont you let me come near you?"

Bulkhead stiffened, after a few moments his shoulders slumped and he hung his head looking defeated, "I'm not afraid you...I'm afraid of myself."

"That doesn't make any sense", she replied, feeling even more confused.

He sighed and nervously looked away from her, "I'm scared of hurting you...Just like I did earlier when we got back to the base..."

Her eyes widened in understanding before she smiled and shook her head at his reaction, "Bulkhead, you dummy, you're not going to hurt me. You've been carful ever since Optimus made us partners. Besides what happened when you where in car mode was an accident."

"That's just it Miko! It was an _accident_!" He exclaimed, "I didn't mean to do it! What if I _'accidently'_ do something worse to you next time and you end up offlined! What's even worse is that in this form its even easer for me to accidently make a mistake and injure you."

The monitor suddenly made a beeping noise causing them to both glanced at it. Bulkhead seemed unworried though so Miko looked back at him. She notice his grip tightened and he moved his hands away unconsciously behind his back when their eyes met. She sighed, "Is this why you wont pick me up?" Bulkhead looked guilty and like he had been caught and she knew she had guessed right, "Everyone makes mistakes Bulk. Your not going to hurt me, I know for a fact you wont."

Bulkhead opened his mouth to protest but she held up her hand, silencing him, "Bulkhead you've been nothing but carful since we meet. Every action you've taken has been gentle and cautious." She looked into his eyes with a serious expression, "We may have just met but you've show yourself to be someone...that I can trust. More so than anyone else I know..." She couldn't meet his eyes as she added "Even my own parents..."

A flash of emotions went across his face eyes at her words before his expression turned to one of concern "Miko-" The moment was broken as the alarm suddenly blared loudly, interrupting whatever it was that he was about to say. Bulkhead quickly moved back over to the computer system.

Bulkhead looked confused as he tried to operate the machine, "Its an S.O.S..."

Jack and Raff walked up beside Miko, "What's going on?" Raff asked. Miko shrugged and looked to Bulkhead for answers.

"Its from Fowler!", Bulkhead exclaimed. Her eyes widened in surprise. She thought they where done with that guy...At least for today anyhow. Bulkhead was trying to figure out what to press but before he could do anything the alarm suddenly cut off.

"Did you trace it?" Raff asked.

"Location scan was incomplete", Bulkhead grunted. He shrugged and began to walk away, "Oh, well."

Jack looked shocked, "Oh, well?' Seriously!" he exclaimed.

Bulkhead turned to Jack, "Fowler's a Jerk!" Miko nodded, she had to agree with Bulkhead on that one.

Jack though his hands up, "Whoa! Weather you like the guy or not, the Decepticons may have him!"

"And Agent Fowler knows your location." Raff exclaimed then gulped nervously "Our location."

At that realization she gave Bulkhead a serious look, "And did we not just witness how fast Fowler backs down from a bot?" She put her hands on her hips and scowled "The cons will totally make him squeal!"

"But we lost the transmission, Fowler could be anywhere!", Bulkhead argued.

Raff seemed to think for a moment before voicing his thoughts, "Maybe I can narrow it down." He got out his laptop and sat down with it on his lap, "About five years ago, the government started microchipping their agents. You know, like owners do with pets."

They all glanced at each other then starred at Raff while they waited to see if Raff was actually correct about his assumption. He glanced up at them, "What? I saw it on tv."

"We're doomed", Miko muttered. Maybe she could help somehow though. She reached for her phone that should have been in her back pocket but she discovered it was missing. She tried the other, not there.

Raff rolled his eyes, "Anyway, if I can hack into the fed's mainframe, maybe I can pinpoint Fowler's coordinates."

Miko's stopped searching for her phone and her eyebrows shot up in surprise, "You know how to hack? But your like 2 years old!"

Raff pushed his glasses up while he worked "Fourteen..." he replied, "And a quarter." He smiled before going back to work. They waited what seemed like forever but then Raff exclaimed, "Latitude thirty nine point five. Longitude one hundred sixteen point nine."

"Got it!" Bulkhead exclaimed as he franticly began to inter the coordinates into the groundbrige. "Uh, Jack, your in charge!" Miko blinked, did Bulkhead really just leave _Jack_ in charge?

The boys began talking amongst themselves so Miko was left to herself once more. She went back to looking for her phone and was now feeling slightly panicked that it was missing. Franticly, she began searching though her stuff. It was bad enough that her sketchbook was taken from her but now her phone was gone too! She couldn't deal with that!

When she herd the groundbridge start up, she froze. Her bag had dumped out when they where dune bashing...It must still be inside Bulkhead's frame somehow! She wiped around to see him walking though the portal. She ran after him in a panic. "Bulkhead wait!" She yelled but it was to late. He disappeared out the other side. Quickly she ran into the portal after him only to find herself falling though the air to the ground!

* * *

 **Bloopers-  
**  
quickly buckled her in and they took off. Miko stared out the window in boredom, the smaller hills she had been planning for them to slide down fading away in the distance as the desert became more treacherous.

After awhile she noticed two blips on the screen, one yellow and one pink. Curiously she pointed at the dots that seemed to be moving in the same direction that they where, "What are those?"  
Bulkhead screeched to a halt and booted her out of his interior. He quickly transformed and pointed at his peds "Twinkle toes!" He screamed.

on the other hand was about to blow a fuse. Baby sitting?! Ohhhh she was going to teach that girl a lesion. She began to stomp over to Arcee but Bulkhead nudged her back with his foot. She glared up at him as he looked down at her with an almost pleading expression. For a few moments Miko held his gaze until she gave in. She turned away and followed after Jack angary.

"Besides, Ratchet hasn't been in the field since the war!" Arcee continued. A giant wrench went sailing though the air and hit Arcee in the head, knocking her out.

Ratchet put his hands on his hips with a furious expression on his face, "I may be old but no one will tell me if I'm not aloud to do something anymore because of age!" He snarled. Everyone stepped back, fearing the hatchets wrath.

* * *

 **AND FINALY DONE! Its after 12am so I don't know how well the ending turned out. I apologies for the delay and what in the world?! Its been practically two months since I updated?! Whhhhaaaattt?! Time fly! Anyway I hope you enjoy the chapter. I'm going to _try_ to update every two weeks. Our house just sold that we have been trying to sell for practically four years now so it will be a bit difficult for me but I'm going to do it. We already found the house we want to move to so here's hoping we get it.  
**  
 **Thanks are in order to all of the bellow for reviewing-  
**  
 **.Sunshine - Hehe thanks lol Stories always get me emotional.  
**  
 **Giddy - Yes we will see Miko's former personality. I have special plans for that hehehe. I may have to skip a few episodes though seeing as this story seems to be moving slower paced than I would like but in time she will appear but I can guarantee you will hear about her soon.  
**  
 **Andromeda Alpha - Thanks for the review! I'll do my best to keep this story updated! I'm glad you enjoyed it so far.**


	7. To the rescue!

**Bulkhead -**

Bulkhead ran though the portal, as soon as he got to the other side he called out, "Fowler?" Of concourse there was no response. The coordinates they had decrypted had taken him to a riven in the middle of the desert.  
He looked around searching for some clue as to Fowlers whereabouts until his eyes landed on something big, "Uh-oh" Carefully he snuck forward to the best of his abilities and hid behind a large bolder. "The whole deception shebang." Bulkhead groaned. It was worse than he thought, the whole Decepticon warship sat before him with drones patrolling the valley around it.

Unfortunately he just couldn't up and leave Fowler to his fate as tempting as that was. They needed to get the mech back before he revealed the Autobot bases location. He saw his chance to get closer, quickly he ran to another bolder that was barely big enough to hid behind.

Carefully not to get spotted, he peeked around the rock so that he could make a plan to board the slagging ship. A vehicon walked past, causing him to quickly duck back down.

"All right! What's the plan?!" Milos voice suddenly whispered loudly. Bulkheads eyes widened in surprise as he spotted his young charge poking her head out from a behind a small rock. "Miko!" He whispered/yelled and tried to shush her. It was to late though, one of the Vehicons walking nearby saw her hiding spot. The drone charged up his weapon and aiming the gun at the small human. Miko gasped in horror as she realized the predicament she was in, "Oh, unwise..." She mumbled in horror.

Fearing for his charges life Bulkhead yelled, "Miko, get down!" He thought his spark stopped when the weapon fired. Luckily the drone missed as Miko quickly dodged out of the way at the last second. She began running for her life as the drone aimed at her one more.

Before he could fire again Bulkhead rushed the drone and nocked it to the ground, its shot firing into the air and alerting the other Vehicons. He pounded the con into the ground but then the Vehicon got a swipe in with its claws, aiming towards his sparkchamber.

He jumped back out of the way before the drone could do much damage. He lunged at him again but Bulkhead blocked its gun that it was trying to hit him with. His other fist collided the con right on the jawplate, making the drone take a step back. Claws suddenly swiped across the side of his helm as the Vehicon got in a surprise attack but Bulkhead was able to hit him a few more times before he was able to knock the con to the ground. He jumped on top of the drone as he fell, trying to hit the con once more. A yelp was let out besides them. His eyes widened as he realized how close Miko was to getting squished from their struggling.

He pushed the con into the ground with all his might trying to make sure that bot he and the drone didn't suddenly roll overtop of Miko. As they where struggling against each other, his charge suddenly came up with a rock and hit it against the cons head. "Hold him still!" she yelled.

His spark beat franticly against his chestplates knowing that any moment the con could slip out of his grip and flatten his charge into the ground. Before he realized what he was doing he snatched Miko up in his servo and deposited her roughly behind some larger rocks that would hopefully keep her safe.

She landed on the ground with a painful gasp but he didn't have time to worry about that now. The Vehicon used the destruction to push Bulkhead off of him and stand to his feat. They where both now struggling against each other, servo against servo. Miko watched them with wide eyes from behind the rock as they fought. Knowing he had to end this quickly if he wanted his charge to survive he snarled, "Miko, look away!"

"But-" She began to protest. "Turn your helm away!" He demanded. The drone became distracted when he heard Miko's voice and that's when Bulkhead struck him right in the spark. The Vehicon screamed in pain as he began pulling the drones wiring out of his frame. The con dropped to the ground lifelessly, allowing Bulkhead to sigh in relief now that the fight was over. He looked over to where he had left his charge to make sure she was still one peace. She stared up at him with wide shocked optics that had a look of fear hidden in them.

A stab of pain jolted though his spark from the look she was giving him. He swallowed dryly and turned away; not able to take seeing the fear in her eyes because of him any longer. Raising a servo up to his ear he opened the com, *Arcee, Bumblebee, do you read?*, he asked.

*Loud and clear Bulkhead*, Arcee replied in a dry tone.

*I have a situation*, He told them unhappily.

He could practically see Arcee rolling her optics, *Bulkhead, they're youngling; practically in there adult frames! Just do whatever.*

*...I'm standing in front of the Decpicon warship and have Miko standing right by my ped...*

Loud tire screeching sounds came over the com, *You're _where_?! She's _where_?!* Acree yelled in a high-pitched panicked voice making Bulkhead audio receptors hurt.

 **Miko -**

She watched as Bulkhead finished talking to Arcee then turned back around to walk over to her. Bulkhead avoided her gaze and seemed like he was trying to hide from her. He bent down to examine her and that's why she saw the look of hurt he was trying to hide, "Are you ok?" He asked.

"I'm fine. Maybe a little bruised but I'll be ok." She replied.

He nodded before looking away from her. He was about to get up but she walked up to his servo and taped it. He glanced down at her with a look of surprise and she grinned up at him, "So what did I tell you?" She asked in a smug tone.

A look of utter confusion crossed his face, "Uh, is this a trick question?"

"No silly", She laughed, "Don't you remember what I told you." When he didn't reply after a couple moments she sighed, "I told you that you wouldn't hurt me remember?" She grinned at his surprised expression and twirled around, "See, I'm still in one peace!"

Confusion crossed his face and he opened his mouth then closed it several times. Finally he came out of his shock and a look of surprise shown in his eyes, "B-but aren't you afraid of me right now?" He asked uncertainly.

Now it was her turn to be confused, "Why would I be afraid of you?"

His eyes widened, "It's just that-...I thought you-...Never mind", he gave up. She placed a hand on his servo and smiled up at him. Realization suddenly dawning on him. He cocked his head, "I actually held you without damaging you didn't I?" He seemed surprised by his own actions.

Miko giggled, seems like Bulkhead got over his fear in an unexpected way. She didn't mention the burses from the rough treatment though, Bulkhead hadn't had the time to be carful at that point. "Yes you did! And you better do it again!" she demanded.

A small smile appeared on his face and they smiled goofily at one another. The moment was broken though when his expression suddenly darkened. She was taken back by the abrupt change and stepped back uncertainly. He scowled down at her; concern showing in his eyes, "But we wouldn't have to had to test that theory if you hadn't followed me though the groundbridge. What where you _thinking_ Miko?!"

Her cheeks reddened in embarrassment and she looked away shyly. Her foot made small circles in the ground as she explained, "I didn't really mean to follow you. I just wanted my cellphone back at first..."

Bulkhead frowned in confusion, "Cellphone?"

She looked back up at him, "Yeah, when all my stuff spilled out earlier I must have dropped my cellphone. I looked everywhere but the last place I had it was in your vehicle mode..." She looked at him for emphasis.

Bulkhead opened up a place near the middle of his chest and dug around. She watched as his hand suddenly stopped and he carefully pulled out her small pink cellphone between two giant chubby fingers. Slowly he handed it to her, making sure he didn't crush it. "Thank you!" She replied happily as she took it from him.

Bulkhead sighed, "You should have waited until I got back. A communications device is not worth risking your life over."

Miko placed the cellphone safely in her back pocket, "I understand what your saying but this cellphone means a lot to me. Its literally been my life for the past two years now. Without it...I don't know what I'd do."

He cocked his head at her response and was about to ask her what she meant when there was a loud noise. Quickly they hid behind another large bolder and Bulkhead held a finger up telling her to be quiet. Five Vehicons where checking out the perimeters and one of the Vheicons had begun to wonder closer to their hiding spot. Miko's heart rate rose and huddled closer to Bulkhead for safety. He looked down at her worriedly as the con stopped just in front of their hiding spot. Feeling like she would be safer in Bulkheads hands if anything happened she gestured for him to pick her up.

He hesitated for a moment before lowering his palm down for her to jump on. She sat herself down and Bulkhead held her against his chest. They bot waited silently, Bulkhead pressing himself against the bolder so not to be seen. Finally, the five Vehicons began to wonder away from their hiding spot, tracking back to the ship.

"That was close", She sighed in relief.

Bulkhead looked around the bolder and growled in an aggravated tone, "What's taking Arcee and Bumblebee?"

Miko shook her head in dismay, "Dude, the cons' could be putting the clamps on Fowler right now! Lets just storm the joint!" Bulkhead was right, they where running out of time.

The sound of a ground bridge forming was music to their ears. Bulkheads tense frame seems to sag in relief, "They're here."

She felt like her jaw dropped open when she saw it wasn't Arcee and Bumblebee that arrived but Jack and Raf. "What are they doing here?! They need to be back at base! This is our mission and one-on-one time." Bulkhead probably would have faceplamed if he didn't have Miko in his hands, instead he rolled his optics with a groan.

Unfortunately the place where Jack and Raf appeared was right out in the open for all to see and they where walking towards the Nemeses. Three Vehicons spotted them and pointed their guns at the two boys, "You there!"

"Scrap!" They both exclaimed as the two boys where spotted. Horror flashed across their faces as the cons began to fire at the two, each shot coming closer to hitting its target. Raf was blown off his feet and Jack threw himself over the young boy to protect him.

Miko let out a yelp of surprise as a falling sensation took her over. Green parts and gears shifted around her so fast that she barley had time to register what was happening as she landed on the back seat inside Bulkheads alt form. The seatbelt flew around he chest and buckled her in as Bulkhead sped off. She hung on as he raced towards the two kids, dodging each blast that was fired at them. He came to a screeching halt in front of Jack and Raf and though his front passenger door open. "Get in! Now!" Bulkhead yelled at them. The two boys jumped inside the car without question and Bulkhead slammed the door behind them before speeding off with a loud screech.

Miko hung on as the boys got buckled up in their seats. Bulkhead was forced to swerve this way and that, dodging more bullets that rained down on them. Jack let out a relieved sigh, "Thanks, Bulkhead" "Yeah, thanks." Raf echoed.

Bulkhead was flabbergasted, "Wh-what are you two doing here?!"

"We where worried about Miko. Have you seen her?" Jack demanded worriedly.

Miko couldn't resist as she hoped up from the back seat with a smile, "What's she look like?"

Jack and Raf jumped in their seats and just stared at her with gapping moths and wide dumbfounded eyes.

Bulkhead drove behind another large bolder for cover. Gunshots rained down on their barrier and was quickly chipping rock away. If Bulkhead didn't distract the cons there would soon be nothing left for the humans to hide behind. He popped open his doors, "Everyone out!"  
Jack and Raf quickly unbuckled and practically flung themselves out of the car. Miko was about to follow but her foot slipped. She landed on the car floor with a painful thud, before she knew it Bulkhead had slammed the car door. "And this time, please wait here!", Bulkhead yelled as he took off again, racing back towards the cons ship weaving, dodging, and spinning around bullets that rained down on him.

Miko stayed down on the floor figuring that would be safest for the moment. She didn't want to distract Bulkhead since he seemed to be fully concentrating on not getting shot so she stayed quiet but all the spinning about was making her feel sick. Suddenly the gunfire stopped as Bulkhead raced around the other side of the ship. He began heading towards a rock face, the car bumping over each hole and rock they hit. Her stomach couldn't take it anymore and she found herself throwing up. "Ohhh~", she mumbled quietly, "Sorry, Bulkhead".

There where a few clicks, the beginning sounds of a Cybertronian transformation, that made her face pale. _Oh snap_ , she thought, hoping that she wasn't about to get squished. She closed her eyes tightly as gears, components, and other things shifted around her only lasting a few seconds. Everything stopped, surprisingly she found herself in once peace in some kid of pocket like compartment. It was just big enough for her to sit in curled up.

She looked around in amazement, _Wow, I wonder where I am_. For the most part it was dark but next to her was a wall like thing with slats. A dim blue glow was coming from the small cracks in the panels. She couldn't help but wonder what the stage glowing was. Bulkhead must have been fighting hard because she was jostled around a bit. The small space she was in kept her safe completely though. The rocking motion that was still going on was still making her feel a bit queasy. Bulkhead suddenly came to a stop and she guessed the fighting was over. After a moment Bulkheads loud voice echoed all around her, "Where's Miko?!" She knocked on one of the walls. Plates shifted out of the way from one wall, revealing the light of day do that she was able to climb out. She breathed deeply, trying not to be sick again from all the spinning.

Bulkhead looked utterly shocked and he exclaimed in a high-pitched girly voice above her, "Miko!"

She looked up at Bulkhead apologetically, "I heaved on your floor mats, sorry!" Another round of nausea hit her and she tried to hold it back. Bulkhead brought his hand up and she climbed out of Bulkheads chest area. Breathing heavily, the dizziness was finally starting to fade as she was set down on the ground. When she got off, she felt to her knees, "Remind me never to do that again!" she sighed.

The ground suddenly shook and something went flying over her head. Bulkhead was knocked to the ground by another drone. She scooted back as Bulkhead pulled the Vehicon from his back and began to bass his fist at it until it passed out. A sudden clicking sound came from behind her, making her cringed. Slowly she turned around.

Two more Vehicons had appeared behind her and one was reaching towards her. She turned to run but the con got blasted off its feet by Bulkheads gun. The drone fired back and Miko hit the ground shaking in fear, she was stuck in the middle of the firefight and couldn't move. More and more drones where appearing and her situation was worsening. Her eyes where wide when she glanced up and saw a huge metal dish flying towards her. She ducked just in time as it sailed overhead and knocked out all the drones.

It felt like her body had turned into jelly as she slowly got to her feet. Bulkhead approached her consciously, his movements slow so not to startle her. He bent down and offered her a hand witch she tried to smile at but she was still to shaken up after what had just happened. After a moment she hoped on, still shaking a little, as Bulkhead raised her up. He gave her a sympathetic smile knowing that she had never been in anything like this before. More shots rang out over head, causing her to jump. Bulkhead covered her with his other hand and began running away. She hung onto one of his fingers as he jumped into some type of entrance to the Decepticon ship. He quickly closed the hatch so that they couldn't be followed.

The inside of the Decepticon ship was dark and downright spooky she thought. The air cold and still, like nothing was alive. When Bulkhead causally moved forward his footsteps echoed loudly in the corridor. He moved his hand that she stood on and held her closer, not liking the atmosphere either. They passed a room that had a window. When Miko looked in she saw peace's of drones scattered about the room and robot body's hanging up. A machine was taking some parts and welding them together as it built more drones.

"Creepy", she shuttered and huddled closer to Bulkheads chest.

He glanced at the room and wrenched, "Have to agree with you there."

A sound came from inside one of the rooms. Not wanting to get caught, Bulkhead quickly sprinted down the hallway away from the noise. Miko hung on tightly to one of his fingers and tried not to be sick again as the hand she was sitting on swayed back and forth. Her eyes went wide and dread filled her as two Vehicons walked out into the hall in front of the two. "Bulkhead?" she exclaimed in a terrified voice when he didn't slow down and ran right at the cons. "Whoa!", she exclaimed as she found herself suddenly sliding on the floor, sent between the two drones. She came to a painful stop, moaning "I'm going to heave again."

The ground shook as Bulkhead quickly defeated the cons and began to running towards her at full speed. Her eyes widened and she though up her hands in defense as his large hand suddenly came at her and scooped her back up. "You ok?" He asked her with a worried look as he ran.

She glanced up at him with wide scared eyes. Her hair was a mess and she had a few new cuts to go along with some burses she had gotten earlier. Her heart was thumping loudly in her chest as adrenalin pumped though her veins. She tried to mask her fear with a smile but it looked more like a grimace, "I'm hanging in there...We almost there?"

He was about to answer when sounds of metal footsteps could be herd running their way from the next hallway. Bulkhead slowed and quietly transformed his free hand into a weapon. Miko just about had a hart attack as Arcee jumped from around the corner pointing her gun at them. When she saw it was them she yelled, "Friendly!" and pulled her gun away. "Hello!" Bulkhead said hoping she wouldn't fire. Bumblebee, Jack, and Raff walked around the corner looking relived at the sight of them. Miko waved at the two boys who looked worse for ware.

Arcee glanced at Miko in Bulkheads hand and sighed, "Brought the humans, huh?"

"You try getting them to stay behind!", Bulkhead said defensively while gesturing at Miko like that explained everything. She scoffed and crossed her arms, it wasn't her fault!...Well not exactly.

"We need to find Fowler and get these kids out of here", Arcee stated the obvious.

"Uh", Both Jack and Raff spoke up, "He's in the brig" they explained at the same time.

"K, lets move then", Arcee scooped up Jack and Bumblebee took Raff.

The Autobots ran though the base as quickly as possible without being seen. The three kids hung onto their guardians tightly, scared that any moment they would be discovered. "Do you even know where the brig is?" Jack asked quietly. Arcee jerked her head in acknowledgement, "We've snuck onboard a few other times so we know the layout...It also helps when you have schematics of the ship but I don't know if they're still accurate or not."

Raf piped up from Bumblebees hold, "Schematics? But when-." a blast knocked all the Autobots off their feet and sent all three kids flying.

Miko landed on the floor roughly. Her body ached as she painfully staggered to her feat, her ears ringing. Around them the Autobots where already back up and firing back at the enemy. Raff was kneeling on the ground holding a hand to his head. Jack ran over and placed a hand on his back and said something that she couldn't hear, everything was muffled. Jack began dragging Raf out of the way to one side of the walls while Miko went limping after them. An explosion stopped them in their tracks and bullets hit the floor close by. Bulkhead quickly stepped in front of the tree to give them cover and shot back. More Vehicons appeared behind them and Bumblebee covered them. Arcee was in the background fighting off the drones hand to hand before they had a chance to fire at them.

Miko's heart was racing; while she looked around at the fighting wide eyed, Jack grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the way of a falling Vehicons head that hit the floor right where she had been standing. They tried running the other way but the headless drones body smashed down in front of them blocking their path. Before they had time to react Bulkhead was sent falling backwards and his hand smashed down, landed only inches away from smashing them. The force sent them all falling to the ground in a shaking heap.

Bulkhead knelled overhead, looking concerned while trying to protect them. He grabbed the drone that had been trying to slash at him and flipped him over sending him face first into the floor. The drone staggered to his feat and Arcee shot the him for good measure, ending the small battle. Slowly the three of them got to their feet, all looking scared to death. Miko was the last to stumble to her feat. Shakily, she followed after the boys with Bulkhead walking after her looking worried.

Her hearing was finally returning and she could distantly hear Arcee ask, "Are you three ok?" Bumblebee hurried over to Raf, beeping in concern as he picked him up and held him close to his chest. The little kid was doing his best to hold back his tears as his body shook. Jack looked at Raf who tried smiling then over at Miko. She inhaled shakily before nodding. Jack looked back to Arcee with his own frightened look and said, "We're all right but we need to get off this ship as soon as possible."

Arcee nodded, "We're almost there." The bots looked at each other for a few moments; Bumblebee ran a finger over Raf's head in comfort before placing him gently down on the ground. The three Autobots hurried on ahead leaving the three teens to follow behind slowly.

Miko went over to Raf and placed a hand on the younger boy. He was still shaking as he looked up at her with wide eyes. She gave him a comforting smile and lead him after the bots. "Its ok Raf, Bumblebee wont let anything a happen to you. None of the bots would." Raf seemed to calm a bit after her words so she dropped her hand.

Jack walked up besides them and glanced at Miko before nodding to Raff. "Yeah, we'll be fine ok, we just need to follow the bots lead and then we can get out of here. Like Arcee said, its not to much further."

The bots had stopped up head at a door and Bumblebee looked back at them gesturing to be quiet. They hid behind a pillar to watch what would happen. "Cons are inside, what should we do?" Bulkhead asked Arcee.

"We need to take off this panel and hack in somehow, but we don't have time for that." Arcee stated.

"Why don't you knock?" Miko popped up from down the hall. The three bots looked at her then each other; Bulkhead shrugged. Arcee and Bumblebee readied their weapons as Bulkhead reached out a hand and knocked loudly three times. A few seconds later a con opened the door and Arcee blasted him. She quickly entered the room with Bumblebee and Bulkhead following behind.

Shots could be heard coming from the room as the kids slowly approached. The hid behind the open door until everything became quiet. "Clear" Arcee's voice rang out a second later. They peeked around the corner before running into the room and up to the Autobots.

"Wait in here" Arcee informed the three. Bumblebee asked something and Arcee responded, "They're slowing us down and they're easy targets. They'll be all right in here, _as long as they stay put_ " She glanced at Miko before walking out. Bumblebee and Bulkhead followed after but stopped and glanced back at Miko from the doorway. "Bulkhead!" Arcee called. He glanced back at her with mix emotions in his eyes once more before letting the door slide closed.

She let out a long nervous breath the she didn't realize she had been holding, "That...was intense!" she stated trying to shake it off.

Raf's eyes widened in disbelief, "Was?"

Jack japed a finger in her face and angrily stated, "Its your fault that we're in this intensity. What where you thinking Miko?!" He growled.

Her mouth dropped open as she scoffed, not believe Jack was doing this right here right now. "Did I ask you to follow me?!", Her eyes blazed. It was not her fault that _they_ had followed _her_!

Jack scowled, "You wanted us to be a band! Doesn't that usually mean playing together?"

She glared at Jack, "Well, maybe I decided to go _solo_! We're not little kids Jack. We can each make our own decision and soon we'll all be adults!"

Anger lit Jacks eyes, "Well, maybe I have some regard for your safety! If you don't live to be eighteen, then your not an adult!"

Placing her hands on her hips she snapped, "Oh, I'm sorry. Is your name _'Optimus'_? You can leave my protection to _Bulkhead_ , thank you very much!"

"Ahhh, Stop it! Both of you!" Raf suddenly yelled. He ran over to the metal steps and sat down with his shoulders slumped, trying not to cry.

Miko and Jack looked at each other with a guilty expression. They both quickly ran after him, "Oh, hay, hay, Raf, it's ok", Jack said putting an arm around the younger boy.

"Yeah, we're gonna be fine", She said while placing her hand on Raf's shoulder.

"Our bots will come back for us", Jack tried to reassure him.

"Yeah, they're going to take us home", Miko added.

"How do you know?", Raf mumbled miserably.

They both frowned in concern before Jack's looked away. His eyes widened in confusion and he said, "Hay, Raf, what do you make of that?"

Miko and Raff both glanced up to see what Jack was talking about. A large blue screen with purple symbols, circles, and writing displayed on it sat in the corner of the room. Raff got up and began hoping down the steps to go over the computer. They followed him down and walked passed a dead con. Raffs eyes glanced over the context twice before he said, "Its Important...Real important."

"We gotta get this to Optimus", Raf said determinedly.

Nothing on the screen looked eligible to Miko. First the kid could understand Bumblebee now he could read Cybertronian? She glanced at Raf hoping she didn't upset him, "How do you know it isn't just a recipe for space nachos? We cant read alien writing."

"I know math when I see it" He explained, "And that is one serious equation."

Jack looked at it uncertainty, "We can you...download it?"

Raf pulled off his backpack, "I got a flash drive" He pulled it out and walked closer to the computer, "But I don't see anywhere to plug it in. This tech is _way_ alien."

The sound of metal footfalls caught there attention. When they turned around they all gasped as they saw a Vehicon walking into the room. The bots must have missed one! He stopped in shock when he saw one of his comrades laying on the floor shot dead. Jack grabbed Raf's hand and they all ran to a corner to hide. Or at least they thought they did, Raf had run back to grab his backpack and the con turned and saw him. He activated his gun, charging it up, as he aimed at Raf.

They all gasped in horror as he advanced towards the younger boy. Miko made a decision, they had to do something or Raf would be a goner. She ran out of her hiding place as the boy began running; the Decepticon firing after him, luckily missing several shots. Just when the shots where getting closer to hitting Raf, Miko lunged and knocking Raf out of the way behind the dead drone.

Jack ran out from his hiding spot towards the drone, "Hay, over here!" The con turned toward him. Miko and Raff watched in horror as Jack ran in the opposed direction trying to avoid being shot. The con backed Jack into a corner and charged up its weapon. Miko held Raf close and covered his eyes. Just when the con was about to fire another bot came out of nowhere and knocked its blaster out of the way. The stray shot hit the screen, shattering it to peace's.

Before the drone had a chance to react the new smaller Cybertronian drew its own gun and fired it into the Decepticons chest, leaving the drone to fall to the floor lifelessly. He turned towards Jack, his blaster glowing a deep red color. Miko ran at the new bot hoping to confused him enough for Jack to get away. "Hay you!" she yelled and snapped a picture when he turned towards her.

The black bot with white details cocked its head at her, its purple visor glowing brightly. It transformed its gun back into his hand and he knelt down, his doorwings twitching. "What are you humans doing on this ship. Don't you know the con's will getcha." He spoke.

Miko was taken aback in surprise she glared at the bot uncertainly. She jumped in surprise when the bot suddenly moved his hands up in surrender. "Hay now, relax I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to know how you kids got up here?"

Slowly Jack and Raff approached to where Miko stood, "Who are you? Why'd you save me?", Jack demanded.

The bot frowned at them and slowly lowered his arms, "The names Nightshade. As for why I saved you...I don't hold the cons opinion with harming younglings."

"Y-younglings?" Raff nervously asked.

The bots visor faded to a darker shade of purple before brightening again, "Children."

Miko crossed her arms and huffed, "We're not children."

"Miko!", Jack hiss at her. She rolled her eyes.

Nightshade leaned in closer making them all take a step back uncertainty, "You never did answer my question. What. Are. You. Doing. Here.", He growled sternly. They felt ice run though their veins from the bots dark tone. They where all silent, not knowing how to answer.

"...The Autobots brought us here, not on purpose though." Miko said as glanced over at Jack sadly, "It was my fault."

Jacks eyes widened, "Miko, why would you tell him that!" he hissed, "Now we're all going to die."

"What else was I suppose to do, he's a giant freaking robot Jack! He could squish us any minute if he wanted, but he wont! He said he doesn't harm 'children' remember." She hissed back while quoting in the air.

Nightshade suddenly stood up, making them all shrink back. They watch him warily as his clawed hand disappeared into thin air before pulling back out with a small blue round disk. He bent down and offered it out to Miko, "Do me a favor and I'll let you all go. Just give this to the Autobots and we'll have a deal."

"What is it?" She asked suspiciously while looking at the 'small', to the con, disk. In her hands it would be quite large.

He smirked, "That's on a need to know...It wont harm them, if that's what your worried about."

Slowly she thought it over. Their chances weren't good and who knew what this con would do with them if they didn't agree. Any moment he could alert the other Decepticons if he wanted. She narrowed her eyes, "Why should we trust you?"

Nightshade actually laughed, he grinned evilly, "You shouldn't" He poked Miko in the stomach, sending her stumbling back, "But you don't have much of a choice now do you?"

She glanced at the other two boys. They where cornered and everyone in the room knew it. Hesitantly, she reached out and took the disk. "Allright fine, but if it dose anything strange, we'll ditch it...You just better keep up your end of the bargain."

"Deal!" Nightshade said sounding satisfied. He cocked his head and after a moment smiled, "Sounds like your friends are on their way. You better go greet them." He gestured to the door.

They all looked at the door in confusion, when they turned back around Nightshade was gone. The three teens glanced around trying to find the strange bot.

"Wow, how'd he do that?" Raf whispered in amazement.

Miko grunted, "Sneaky Con."

"More like freaky." Jack growled. He glanced over at the disk she was holding. "Here, let me see that." Miko handed him the disk and Jack looked it over. "Doesn't seem like anything that could hurt us or the bots...Here Raf, put it in your bag. It looks safe enough."

Raf took it and stuffed it into his backpack, where it barely fit. Not a second after the door opened and Bulkhead walked in, "Hurry, the cons are on our tailpipes!" Jack ran out the door and hoped on Arcee. Bumblebee pulled up and Raff and Miko hoped in when he opened his doors. Bulkhead quickly transformed back and they sped off.

Miko and Raf where staring out the windshield when a voice suddenly spoke up, "I like pie! Can we stop for pie?" Agent Fowler sat up and leaned forward.

"You found Fowler! Rock on!" Miko exclaimed. Now they could get out of here!

Arcee led the way zig zigging though cons that fired at them. They avoided fights as much as possible and managed to slip away when they found an exit out of the Decepticon ship. The drive back to the base was silent as each of the teens where going over the events of the day in their heads of what had happened. It was a lot to take in and Miko didn't know what to think. Both good and bad, everything worked out in the end but was this the way the Autobots lived everyday? She glanced over at Bulkhead who was driving beside them, they had connected today and Miko felt a spark of happiness she hadn't felt in her heart in a long time. She knew that she had a friend she could count on but would he be able to handle the truth when the time came? Only time would tell.

* * *

 **Bloopers -**

1."But-" Miko began to protest. "Turn your helm away!" Bulkhead demanded. The drone became distracted when he heard Miko's voice and that's when Bulkhead struck him right in the spark. The Vehicon screamed in pain as he began pulling his wiring out of the drones frame. The drone dropped to the ground lifelessly and Bulkhead sighed in relief.

Suddenly Skywarp appeared in font of them. He took one look at what Bulkhead had done and dropped to the ground. "Nooooo~ Steve!" He cried as he scooped up his fallen comrade, "Noooo~ why?!" He sobbed as he held the drone tightly. He rocked back and forth while mumbling, "You will be avenged! I will get the avengers and You will be avenged!"

Autobots ran though the base as quickly as possible without being seen. The three kids hung onto their guardians tightly, scared that any moment they would be discovered. "Do you even know where the brig is?" Jack asked quietly.  
Arcee jerked her head in acknowledgement, "We've snuck onboard a few other times so we know the layout...This ain't our first rodeo Jack...Now, getty-up yall we have a human to find!" Arcee ran off down the hall leaving everyone to look at each other in bewilderment.

* * *

 **Note from writer -**

Few! Done with this chapter, boy was that a long one! Ok guys I know you all have been wanting to find out about Miko's other personality but give me time. I want to work up the plot and have some things in mind before we get to that point. Don't worry though, I have something special in mind when you get to meet her. It's just going to take awhile. On the other hand you will get to know some details about her in the upcoming chapters I'm about to wright. (Finally!) Anyway please forgive me for the lateness of this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it and will stick with me until the end. Please comment, that's what fanfic writers write for and it brings us inspiration.


	8. Come back Jack

When everyone returned to base, Jack had done his best to help Agent Fowler. Being the son of a nurse had its upsides now and then. The three of them had looked around the base and had found a hospital bed stored away along with some medical equipment that had been left behind by the previous owners who use to own the silo. Jack had Bumblebee bring the medical bed to Ratchets side of the base that acted as a medbay. He laid Fowler down on the bed then placed a blanket overtop of him before hooking up an I.V.

It wasn't long after that Optimus and Ratchet had requested a groundbridge. Everyone had been shocked to see the two returning bots limping back into the base with heavy scratches and dents all over them. Ratchet was holding his arm, with a grim expression on his face. No one said a word as the two bots walked past. Only when Optimus glanced over at the humans and saw Agent Fowlers condition did he stop and brake the heavy silence, "What happened?" he asked sternly.

There was a moment of silence before everyone burst out talking, trying to explain what had transpired. Optimus held his servo up to silence them. He helped Ratchet over onto a the medical berth where a small portion of the silo was dedicated as a repair station. Optimus picked up an alien looking peace of equipment and began helping Ratchet with his arm. He looked back towards the three bots while he worked, "Arcee, tell me what happened here?" he asked with a raised optic ridge.

Arcee stepped forward, "Optimus it was my fault, I left Bulkhead alone with the children and took Bumblebee on a patrol with me." She began to explain the whole story, the two other bots adding their sides now and then, to the two who were not present.

The teens stayed quiet as they listened, occasionally trying to occupied themselves with helping Agent Fowler; unfortunately there wasn't much to do and they could only wait until the two bots where caught up. By the time the story was over, Optimus was putting the final touches on Ratchets 'cast' seeming dismayed at what had happened while they where away.

Ratchet got up and walked over to check on Agent Fowler. Miko turned around at his approach and looked up at him worriedly, "What happened to you guys anyway?"

"We engaged an army of undead Cybertronian warriors", Ratchet sighed grimly.

Miko blinked, taking in what he had just said. "Zombies? There where actually real live zombies on Earth and I miss it?" She couldn't believe that Zombies had actually happened...Well tetchily not 'Zombie' zombies because they where Cybertronian but they where as close the real thing as you could get. She didn't know if she would have wanted to be there to see that or not...Not after she had just gone though.

Optimus suddenly spoke up, stopping the conversation in its tracks. "Bulkhead, you exercised extremely poor judgment in allowing the humans to accompany you", he said sounding disappointed.

Bulkhead stood up from where he had been sitting next to the humans. A look of guilt and regret flashed across his face, "It wont happen again, Optimus...I promise" He said, glancing at Miko.

Optimus shook his head sadly, "I am uncertain about allowing you that chance again Bulkhead...We know that are young friends are much different from us when it comes to our fames. They cannot protect themselves as we can and are much more delicate. Your actions today have shown that my decision may have been to presumptuous when I asked you to be Miko's guardian..." Bulkheads eyes widened, "But Optimus!-" Optimus held up his hand and continued, "I may have forced to much responsibility onto you before you where ready and I apologies for this." Bulkhead looked away with sad optics, knowing that there was nothing he could say or do. Optimus was his Prime, he couldn't disobey his leader.

Miko eyes widened to the size of dinner plates while listing to what was happening. She gasped in shock, "But it wasn't Bulkhead's fault!" She quickly stepped forward, not believing what she was hearing. Her heart was racing in panic. Optimus couldn't separate the two of them, not after they where finally connecting! She couldn't believe that this was happening and wouldn't agree to it without putting up a fight first!

Bulkheads eyes optics widened in distress, "Miko please!" He tried to shush her, hoping she wouldn't make things worse.

She looked up at Optimus with wide pleading eyes, "I was the one who went after Bulkhead in the first place! I didn't realize how much danger I would be in or that I wouldn't be able to get back! Things got messed up all because I made a mistake..." She dropped her head, feeling miserable. "It was all my fault so please...Don't punish Bulkhead for what I caused", she begged.

A hand on her shoulder made her look up in surprise. Jack smiled sadly down at her before looking to Optimus, "Miko wasn't the only one to make a mistake. Raf and I also made a poor decision in following Miko instead of contacting Arcee and Bumblebee like we should have. We followed after her because we where both concerned." Jack glanced down at her with a look of respect, "At first I thought Miko was being a jerk but then she rescued Raf from Vince and his bullies. Then today she risked her life to save Raf. I realized that she really did care and I may have not been that fare to her because I prejudged her...She may not be that open with everyone at first but Bulkhead seems to bring out the best in her...She's beginning to change." Jack looked up at Optimus, "If you where to separate the two now I think it would do more harm that good."

Optimus listened closely to Jacks words and Miko head her breath. Optimus stood still as he thought it over, Miko's heart traced and she prayed that Optimus would change his mind. Finally he bent down to there level on the platform and looked them in the eyes, "If you truly believe that this is true Jack then I will not separate the two."

Miko's heart felt like it jumped in her throat as she let out a relived sigh. Optimus's gaze turned to her, causing her to straightened up, "I did not mean by separating the two of you, it would be a punishment to either of you. I only wanted to insure your safety while you are here with us. None of you should have had to experience what you did today and after hearing what you went though I cannot help but feel concerned. If you feel that Bulkhead is doing an acquit job of protecting you then I will allow him to remain your guardian," He said seriously.

She smiled reassuringly at him, "Its ok Optimus, you just though you where doing what you thought was best. You don't have to worry so much though; Bulkhead would never let anything happen to me just like Arcee and Bumblebee would never let anything happen to Jack and Raf."

A small smile appeared on Optimus's face as he nodded but as soon as he stood back up it was gone. His eyes shifted behind her so she turned around to see what he was looking at. Raf hesitantly stepped forward and Miko saw what appeared to be the disk NightShade had given them.

"Optimus, while we where on the Decepticon ship we ran in to a bot who gave us this", He held up the shiny pink disk to the Prime.

"Hmm", Optimus narrowed his eyes and mumbled as he took the small disk and looked it over.

"He wouldn't tell us what it was or let us leave without giving it to you guys", Raf fiddles with his glasses, "Your not mad at us for brining it here are you?"

Optimus blinked before looking down at Raf, "No Rafael, I am not...Tell me, did this Cybertronian have a name?"

"He said his name was Nightshade", Miko popped up. "Here, we even have a picture." She got out her phone and showed Optimus.

Optimus leaned down, squinting at the small screen. "He did not harm any of you after you where discovered?" He asked but it sounded as more of a fact than question.

"No _p_ e!" Miko stated popping the p.

Optimus nodded and stood up strait, "Ratchet", he called, "Have a look." Ratchet marched over and bent down. His expression turned to confusion, "I don't understand."

Miko flipped the phone around to see that the picture had changed to her an Bulkhead from dunebashing. "Oops! Sorry, here's the real thing." She showed the picture to Ratchet. He smirked down at the photo in amusement, nodding he straitened back up. Not saying a word he walked away leaving Miko a bit confused.

Optimus handed Ratchet the disk, "I want you to uncover what is on this disk, it could be of importance to Megatron." He handed the small disk out to Ratchet who looked it over.

Jack's eyes widened, "Wow, Megatrons back?! That's really bad news right?!" Miko deadpanned and gave him a no duh look.

Bumblebee came over and Raf told her he wanted to see the picture. She held it out to him, "You should have seen this guy Bee! A con was firing at Raf and I ran out and pushed him out of the way. Then this Vehicon that the bots missed, began to come after us! Jack ran out to distract him but then got cornered himself. Just when Jack was about to bite the dust this guy cam out of _nowhere_ and killed the Vehicon before he had a chance to do anything!"

Jack's eyes snapped to her; angrier growing inside of him the longer he listened. Finally he snapped, "Miko, Raf was almost _killed_! _I_ was almost killed! This isn't a game! When are you gonna get that though your thick skull?!" He yelled angrily. He couldn't believe that Miko was actually enjoying what happened today!

"Um, we where _all_ almost killed, Jack. You, me, Raf, even _them_!" She pointed at the bots, before crossing her arms in a huff. She was faced with that fear every day, not knowing if she would one day disappear and become her old personality again. True she had been scared to death for a different reason at the time but now that they where safe, she couldn't help but talk excitedly about it. What did Jack expect? That they should all just pretend nothing happened?!

Jack sighed angrily and turned away, "Well, if this is just an Average day with the Autobots!...Then I don't want to be apart of it!...Not anymore..."

"Jack", Optimus said drawing all their attention to him, "Putting you in harm's way was never our intent." He said in dismay, a hint of guilt showing in his optics. "However, it is no longer the safety of you three that is at risk but the safety of all human kind. We will respect your decision if you wish to leave."

The sound of the groundbridge powering up made the three of them flinch. They turned to see Ratchet gesturing at the portal, "No point in long goodbyes, here's the door."

Miko's eyes widened and she was about to snap at Ratchet but Bulkhead placed a finger of her mouth muffling her. Jack turned to Raf expectantly if not a bit sadly. "Come on Raf" Raf turned and looked over at Bumblebee. His doorwings dropped sadly and guilty look came over his face. Bee glanced back and away at Raf a few times with a distressed look on his face. Raf turned back to Jack looking torn, "I'll be ok Jack...See you at school."

Jack turned away with mixed emotions, "Shure thing," he replied stiffly. He began walking down the steps when light weighted metal footsteps approached him. Looking up Jack wasn't surprised to see that it was Arcee. He looked regretful as he walked passed and said, "I know you don't exist." She watched him go, a hit of regret as she replied sadly, "Don't make me hunt you down."

Miko watched in disbelief as Jack walked though the portal, leaving all of them behind. The portal closed behind him and the room was silent. This was her fault...She shouldn't have snapped at Jack like that... He had just reminded her so much of how everyone was trying to control her. She had to apologies to him later and also thank him for changing Optimus's mind about changing her guardian.

The atmosphere of the room was heavy and no one said a word. Arcee wondered off without saying anything; looking glum. Optimus sighed in disappointment, regret shown in his eyes as He walked over to Ratchet and said, "I want you to decode the disk as soon as possible. I suspect that there will soon be trouble for us all." Ratchet nodded in understanding.

"But what if there's a virus on it?" Raf worriedly asked as he followed Ratchet over to the computers.

Ratchet scoffed as he glanced down at the boy before inserting the disk into the computer. "You can be assured I'll check over the software before installing it. I'm not foolish enough to play into a cons trap that easily", He said as he brought up a program and began typing.

Raf and Miko waited as patently as they could as Ratchet went over a few things. They played a few games on Raf's laptop and watched some YouTube videos while waiting but it felt like forever as the time slowly trickled by. Ratchet mumbled now and then as the time past. Finally his eyes brightened and his expression changed. Miko noticed the difference and ran over to him, "So what dose it say?!" She eagerly asked.

He sighed and began typing some more, "I don't know yet. This data pack of information is so large and all of it is encrypted that it could take days to decipher it all..." Miko groaned in response making Ratchet smirked down at her, "But I do know though that its safe to install. There's no virus hiding in wait underneath all this mess. That means we can get started deciphering this mess."

Miko's pony tails flopped as she deflated in disappointment. Blinking tiredly she watched Raf walked away going over to Bumblebee who picked him up. Raf yawned and blinked a few times as he rubbed eyes. "Looks like someone's ready to hit the berth", Bulkhead said with a chuckle. Bumblebee beeped a few things to Raf who nodded. He turned to Miko, "Bumblebees going to take me home. See you tomorrow Miko?"

"Yeah I'll see you then", She replied. Bumblebee transformed around Raf who let out a wow before laughing when he landed in the passenger seat. The two took off and the room became silent other than Ratchet typing. The floor shook as Bulkhead wondered over to her transforming on the way. His passenger door popped open, "Allright Miko, I think I should take you home to. Its getting late and nothing important is going to happen around here for awhile."

She nodded tiredly then hoped in slumping in the seat. Bulkhead buckled her up and pulled out of the base. They began driving down the long dirt road. When they where nearing the small town Miko said, "Hay Bulkhead, can you drop me by Jack's for a sec. I want to thank him for helping us earlier...Also I want to talk to him. I don't think Jack really meant what he said before he left and is probably regretting it right about now."

"I can do that, just make sure you don't stay to late. We don't want you getting into trouble again...And give Jack my thanks too." Bulkhead replied tiredly.

It didn't take long since the town was getting ready for bed. There where no cars on the road and they quickly made it to Jacks house in no time flat. A light was on the garage when Miko and Bulkhead pulled up. She could see Jack working on a bicycle wheal from inside. Jumping out of the car she walked up to Jack while looking around, "Now I understand why you had to rush home."

"Don't you have something more exciting to do, Miko" He mumbled, hunched over and not looking at her.

She ignored him, "So, this is where you hang, huh? Seems nice. Back home in Tokyo I had to take piano lessons all the time, my parents where pretty...strict...Two years ago thins suddenly changed for me and I wasn't the same person I use to be...My parents didn't like it and began to send me to all these different therapist thinking that they could fix me. When those who where suppose to be my friends found out, they began to ignore me. I felt like I couldn't trust anyone. Even now my parents are trying to change me back to who I use to be but the girl I use to be just...isn't me." Jack paused in his work and she knew she had his attention. "I was literally on my own with no one else. When my parents sent me away to America I didn't know if it was a blessing or a curse but I jumped at the chance to get away." She laughed sadly.

"To Jasper, Nevada?" Jack scoffed as he finally turned around. "The entertainment capital of the world?" he said sarcastically waving a wrench.

Miko laughed, "Yeah, well, the brochure lied. Piano lessons where starting to look pretty good in fact. But them, the last couple of days happened."

"Do you have a point?" Jack asked, bewildered.

"You bet" She smiled at him, "After we meet the bots and what we all went though today, I realized that maybe I don't have to be on my own like I thought I had to be. Earlier today you ran out in front of that Vehicon to save Raf and I, even though you knew that you may die. Then you helped change Optimus mind about not letting Bulkhead be my guardian...That earns some serious respect in my book, Jack."

Jack turned away with a frown. Grabbing the bicycle wheel, he set it back in place on the bike and began screwing together. He seemed unimpressed by her lecture as he snapped, "I've been raised to be responsible, to my schoolwork, to my mom, my job"

"Dude, here me out." Miko said as she followed him, "You're no fry cook, your a rock star! Stop trying to pretend you're someone you're not Jack. Believed me I've tried and it never works out...I know I've pushed you away a lot because of my own fear but if you'll still let me, I would like to call you a friend..." He was quiet, thinking over what she had said. She decided to give him time as there was nothing else she could say so she headed to the door. Just before leaving she paused, "Come back to base sometime Jack...Just to hang out at least."

He gave her a silent nod not turning around and got back to his work. She hoped that Jack would have a change of heart and walked away. Hopping into Bulkhead they pulled out of the driveway, "Do you think he'll come back?" Bulkhead questioned. Miko sighed, "Who knows Bulk, we can only hope..."

 **Note-  
**  
 **Thank you to all who reviewed and favorited! Glad to see people are sill reading my story! Got to ask, what do you guys thing about the bloopers?**

 **starlightmoonlightsunshine, yup you got me lol glad you enjoyed the last chapter.**

 **Ohmygiddyaunt, Yup mystery character, I have plans for him. I just wonder if you all will catch on hehehe. Glad you liked that part, I always wondered what it was like when she disappeared in that seen.**

Ok I know this chapter was short but I wanted to just get this chapter out first before revealing about Miko's past. I was scratching my head with this one Jack and Miko needed to patch things up between them before the next chapter. I think I pulled it off but it still didn't settle quite right with me...Oh well what's important is the next chapter where you guys find out about Miko's past! (Someone pray for me that I can fill in this gap in the story that I feel is going to mess things up if I don't think of something soon. I just need something extra to fit the peace's together better for what I'm planning. If I cant figure it out, I may have to skip a few episodes just to get where I need to get so this story can really get rolling. *cry's in the corner*)

I know his part was short in the last chapter but what did you guys think about Nightshade?  
He actually inspired me some and I couldn't help but nick name one of my oc's after him in a non published story of mine. He opened up the way for the story to begin since I couldn't figure out how to start it. (P.s I'm not planning to publish it anytime soon. I just wright other stories when I'm stuck. Maybe one day you guys will see it someday. Its called To the Pit and Back. Its about a girl who gets kidnaped and taken to Cybertron before the ending of the golden age. She 'sorta' turned into a min con (More like she was just shoved into a suit) She finds herself having to fight for her life in the battle arena and is trying to find a way home because the suit is slowly killing her. Megatronus notices her skill and choses her as his 'minicon' but he has no intention of helping her since all he wants his freedom. Anyway I'm going on about a story that isn't around yet but tell me if you like the idea or not if you want.)

Just hang on a little while longer guys! Next chapter is revealing some of Miko's past and other personality! I should have it out by next Saturday or Sunday is what I'm planning on.

 **Bloopers -  
**  
"I was literally on my own with no one else. When my parents sent me away to America I didn't know if it was a blessing or a curse but I jumped at the chance to get away." She laughed sadly.  
 **  
**"To Jasper, Nevada?" Jack scoffed as he finally turned around. "The entertainment capital of the world?" he said sarcastically.

Miko laughed, "Yeah, well, the brochure lied. Piano lessons where starting to look pretty good in fact. But them, the last couple of days happened and now I can talk to animals! Its really cool! But totally secret." Jungle music begins playing and Miko runs over to Bulkhead who transforms into an rv and they drive off into the sunset leaving Jack completely confused.


	9. Space the Final Frontier

Notes -

"English"

 _Thinking_

 **Cybertronian**

[Com link]  
 **  
{Bumblebee/beeps}  
 _  
Autobot Base_** -

...It was late at night in the Autobot base, the human children had been all sent home hours ago. Ratchet was still up working late into the early hours of the morning on the disk he had received. Pieces of the code that he had decrypted had only brought up more questions than answers as to the messages contents. Just about over half of the code had been translated but he hadn't be able to figure out the meaning to them yet. He waited impatiently, trying to fit the jumbled mess together to make some kind of sense out of it all. Finally the computer indicated that eighty present of the message was deciphered.

His optics scanned over the message quickly reading what it revealed before shuttering his optics. His optics rescanned the whole thing once more not believing what he was seeing, **"It cant be."** He said breathlessly. Quickly, he opened a com link, **[Optimus, I need you in the control center immediately.]**

The tired Prime answered in a slurred voice, most likely haven ben woken up from recharge, **[I'm on my way. Why the urgency Ratchet?]**

[You'll see when you get here]

Ratchet replied in a grim tone. It wasn't long before loud footsteps of the large bot echoed in the quiet hallways as Optimus approached the room. Ratchet turned around and instantly got to the point when Optimus entered, **"I finally fished decrypting over half of that disk Nightshade gave the humans...If what is says it actually true then the disk holds engineering specs for a space-time vortex generator."  
**  
A grim look came over Optimus as he frowned dismay, **"Megaton's building a space bridge, if he hasn't already."  
**  
They both turned when they heard more footsteps approaching from around the hallway, reveling Bumblebee and Bulkhead. **"The sooner he leaves, the better"** , Bulkhead stated with a grunt. The two bots walked into the room looking just as bit as exhausted as Optimus and him. Apparently no one on base was able to get much recharge after yesterdays events.

 **"Bulkhead, a space bridge runs in two directions."** Optimus pointed out, **"Megatron may not be using it to leave Earth but to bring though his conquering army."** Realization made Bulkheads optics widen and Bumblebee let out a long low beep in horror.

Ratchets optics grew distant as thought back to their encounter with the overlord hours before, **"The main event Megatron referred to?...But the only place Megatron could possibly recruit that many fallen warriors..."** He looked to Optimus, optics wide, as he realized just how serious the situation suddenly was.

Optimus nodded, **"Cybertron...It holds more than enough fallen warriors to bring back and counter planet Earth. We must somehow locate and destroy the Space bridge before it's to late."  
**  
Bulkheads growled to himself some not so kind words about what would happen if any more Decepticons where to touch down on this planet. Bumblebee's looked troubled as he looked from Optimus and Ratchet. He beeped loudly in distress, **{We cant let that happen Optimus, but how are we ever going to even find the space bridge?! It could be** anywhere!}

Optimus turned to Ratchet, who turned back to the computer, **"If I can finish deciphering this** **code,"** Ratchet began, **"I** **believe it will tell us where exactly the space bridge is located. Ever since I began deciphering this mess, I've gotten numbers jumbled up here and there that I didn't understand at first but now I think that they could possibly be coordinates...If they're not...We may be risking making it in time to stop Megatron."** He glanced back at Optimus.

 **"How do we even know if this space bridge is real?!"** Bulkhead suddenly piped up, **"It could be a trap for all we know! This information came from a con after all! Who's to say that the Decepticon warship isn't waiting for us on the other side!"  
**  
Optimus turned to Bulkhead and nodded in agreement, **"That could possibly be one outcome Bulkhead or the other could be thousand of undead Cybertronians invading this planet leaving its inhabits all but defenseless. If there is the slightest margin that this event could possibly become true then I would rather not take the risk..."** Optimus looked toward Ratchet and gestured to the computer. In a serious tone he said, **"Ratchet, continue to decipher the code and inform us the instant you have those coordinates. That message is our best chance of saving the human race."** Ratchet gave him a brief nod before turning back to his work. When Optimus turned back to Bumblebee and Bulkhead they straitened up, ready for his order. **"Bumblebee, Bulkhead at this time I subject that the three of us get as much recharge as possible. Tomorrow we will all need our energy for the battle ahead. I'll inform Arcee of the situation."** They both nodded and headed off, back to their rooms. It was a race to the spacebridge, and neither side wanted to lose.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile on the nemesis, high above the Earth_** \- (No ones pov)

A high pitched scream was heard thought out the bridge as one Stasrcream's wings crumpled, **"Please, Lord Megatron, I meant no - ow!"** His plea was cut short as Megatron slugged Starscream again, sending him stumbling backwards clutching his tank.

Starscream staggered to his feet, looking up fearfully when Megatron suddenly backhanded him across the face; the force sending him flying across the room. **"I ordered you to await my command!"** , Megatron snarled, **"Instead, your mindless agenda resulted in the disabling of my _ship_ and the _delay_ of my _plans_!"**

Nightshade leaned against a wall in the corner of the room watching, arms crossed. A small smirk could be seen on his face if one looked closely. He almost felt bad for the poor bot with the way he was being treated...almost. His visor glowed brightly in amusement as he watched Starscream scuttling backwards fearfully as he tried to get away from the angry approaching warlord, **"My intentions where pure master! I only wanted you to be rid of Optimus - Ahh!"**

Megatron slammed his large ped, that was half as big as Starscream, down on the seekers face, pressing him painfully into the ground. **"No one rids me of Optimus Prime but me! Do you understand?! DO YOU?!",** Megatron roared. Starscream began choking as he was pressed further against the floor, his frame slowly being crushed and his wings throbbing painfully as they began to crumple.

 **"Lord Megatron, I will make things right, I swear!"** He begged, **"I know how to set your plans back on course!"** The weight lifted off Starscream allowing him a moment of releife that was short lived. Before he could react he was grabbed by the throat and hulled off his feet.

 **"Explain Starscream, quickly."** Megatron said with narrowed optics. Starscream clawed servo grasped desperately at the hold on his throat.

 **"S-Soundwave! He can get the correct coordinate by using one of the humans satellite dishes!"** Starscream screeched as Megatron tightened his hold.

Nightshade pushed off the wall, swaggering up to the two bots. He scowled behind his visor as he waved his hand in front of him in a no nonsense manner, **"That won't work, the humans technology is to primitive to find a planet so far away from there own with a simple satellite dish..."** A look a panic flashed though Stasrcreams optics as Megatron leaned in closer, a snarl on his face, **"...Unless..."** Megatron stopped. His suddenly visor brightened and Stasrcreams eyes darted to him with a glint of hope in them, **"We try combining several of the humans radio-telescope dishes. They just may be strong enough to give us a chance of locating Cybertron even against such low odds."**

Megatron looked down at Nightshade with a frown then back at Starscream, the bot still desperately clawing at his servos. He let go of Starscream, the bot falling to the floor with a loud thud. **"Be thankful that I am willing to give you this chance Starscream. Its only because Nightshades found a way that may allow your subjection to work...But beware Starscream, if my plans fall because of your stupidity, I will rip out your spark and feed it to the scraplets after giving your position as second in command to Nightshade!"**

Starscream scrambled away from Megatron and struggled to his peds. Awkwardly he bowed, the pain in his frame stinging. **"T-Thank you Lord Megatron"** , He rasped while rubbing his vocalizers, **"I promise that I will not fail you!"** Before Megatron could get his talons on him again he slunk away, giving Nightshade a hatful look on the way out.

Nightshade glanced amusingly at the look Starscream gave him before turning away. Soundwave was already at the computer searching for a strong enough group of radio-telescope dishes that would enable them to pinpoint Cybertron. In no time flat Soundwave pulled up a base located in Texas and began to hack into the mainframe. Megatron and Nightshade came over to watch. The dishes rotated and numbers began to flash across the screen. Suddenly Soundwave stopped causing Nightshade to blink in confusion, **"Is that it?"** he asked.

Soundwave turned towards him, looking down. A large red X flashed across the bots face visor before he turned back to the computer and pulled up a picture Texas and the base. He pointed at the pictures and flashed a number of nighty-nine point three present.

Megatron narrowed his optics, **"So our chances of finding Cybertron will only succeed if one of us hacks into the mainframe..."** Soundwave nodded. Megatron turned around and snarled to the crew, **"Get the ship ready! Soundwave go down to the humans base of operations and locate Cybertron. Nightshade stay here to input the coordinates when ready. If any trouble arises, I want you here to deal with it."  
**  
Soundwave and Nightshade bowed, **"As you wish, Lord Megatron",** Nightshade replied with a unsettled gleam in his optic.

* * *

 ** _Miko -_**

The next day Bulkhead came by Miko's house and picked her up early in the morning. He filled her in as to what Ratchet had discovered on the way to the base and told her that Fowler had woken up in the middle of the night so they had driven him home. The news about the cons trying to take over the earth was horrible but luckily Ratchet was close to decoding what they all hoped would be the spacebridge coordinates. She was more quiet than usual on the ride to the Autobot base, worry pegging her over and over with what could happen if the bots didn't make it in time. Bulkhead had tried to reassure her that they had it handled but in her heart she could tell he was worried too and that just added to her fear.

They arrived back at base just in time, Bulkhead transformed and Miko stood by his feet before the walked over to the rest of the bots. Optimus was standing by the human balcony, radiating a sense of calm thought the tense atmosphere in the room. Bumblebee hoped from ped to ped behind Ratchet waiting anxiously for the verdict; Raf sitting on his shoulder.

A blip came up on the screen and Ratchet spoke up, "Optimus, the message did indeed include the set of coordinates we needed. I've pinpointed the location of Megatron's space bridge..." He turned around with a serious expression on his face and said in dismay, "High in earths orbit."

Optimus walked towards them, keeping his feelings in check, "Out of our reach."

Miko looked up at everyone with a worried expression, "Ok, so you guys don't fly, but couldn't you just ground bridge there?" It seemed simple enough.

"The ground bridge has limited _range_ ", Ratchet turned to her with a disgruntled look. He explained it to her like she was a young child, "Stretched all the way into orbit, its vortex could _snap_ and scatter us to the stars!" Her eyes widened as she realized how much trouble they where all really in.

Optimus looked determined as he looked at each of them, "Since Megatron is likely already in transit, I'm afraid we must take that risk." He turned and gestured towards the ground bridge. "Reaching the space bridge first and is our only means of stopping him..." He said gravely.

A beeping sound broke the tense moment and made them all look to the entrance way. A smile broke across Miko's face when she saw Jack riding in on Arcee. They pulled into the middle of the base and Jack got off, taking off his helmet. Arcee transformed and Jack nervously stood there. "Hay..." He said, "Guess who's back."

Optimus turned to the group of bots saying, "Autobots, prepare for departure." A hurt expression flashed across Jacks face when Optimus ignored him but he quickly covered it up before looking up at Arcee. "Where to?" She asked.

Miko walked up to her with an excited grin on her face, "The final frontier."

Jacks eyes widened, "Space?! I thought that they didn't have anyway to get there."

"They don't, really", Raf answered as Bumblebee picked him up off his shoulder and lowered him to the floor.

Jack looked up at Arcee with a shrug, "Be seeing you?" He asked. Arcee actually smiled down at him before walking off. Ratchet went to the ground bridge controls and started it up.

Bumblebee knelt down as Raf turned to look up to him, "Be careful, Bee?" He said worriedly. Bumblebee gave him a reassuring beep before walking over Arcee and Optimus.

Miko couldn't believe it, the bots where actually going into space...Mind you they where from another planet and had probably been to space plenty of times but the thought that they would actually be their in a few minutes excited her. "Oh, I'm so jealous!" She mumbled by Bulkhead ped.

He must have heard her because he looked down and pointed at her. "Don't even think about following me", he said sternly.

She rolled her eyes at him, "I'm not that dumb Bulkhead. There's no way I could survive in space without a spacesuit." He smirked down at her before his expression turned serious. and he went to join the others. She ran up the steps to the platform to join Jack and Raff. Just before the bots left Ratchet called out, "Optimus, if you leave me stranded on a planet teeming with humans, I will _never_ forgive you."

Everyone in the room had to stifle their laughs if they didn't want a wrench to the head. "Until we meet again, old friend" Optimus said as an amused smirk flashed across his face, quickly he slid his battle mask on to hide his expression. Ordering his followers in a heroic tone he called out, "Autobots! Roll out!" They all transformed and the three teens watched in fascination as all the vehicles went speeding though the vortex with loud revs of they're engines before disapearing.

Ratchet shut off the groundbrige and went back over to the monitors. He let out a relieved sigh when he saw the states of the bots, "They made it there safely." The tense atmosphere relaxed slightly, now all they had to do was wait for the bots to get back.

"Do you think they'll be ok?" Raf nervously asked from beside Miko.

She smiled down at the younger boy and tried to reassure him, "Don't worry Raf, the bots can handle it. They'll be back in no time flat, just you wait." Her eyes darted to the monitor hoping she could believe her own words. She was just as worried about the bots as Raf was.

* * *

 **Onboard the Nemeses -**

Megatron chuckled darkly at the image of the Autobots standing in a defensive position on the ground bridge, **"Optimus Prime never disappoints...Unlike _you_ , Starscream!"**

Starscream squirmed in uncomfortably from behind Megatron, **"No need for concern, master,"** He tried to reassure Megatron and himself, **"Soundwave is locking onto Cybertron's coordinates...Per my instructions."**

Everyone rolled there optics and ignored the last part of Starscreams comment. Nightshade glanced over at Starscream but kept his mouth shut, now was not the time to argue or draw attention to himself. He had a job to do and didn't need distractions. Turning back to the monitor, he continued shifting though the computers mainframe looking everything over. His purple visor darkened suspiciously when he saw something out of the ordinary. He clicked on the file only to be denied access. A smirk came across his face and he mumbled lowly under his vocalizers, **"Now I wonder what this could be."**

* * *

 **Autobot Base -**

Miko blinked in confusion, the cons where just sitting there not attacking or trying to get though the groundbridge? "Well what are they waiting for?" she herd Bulkhead voice her thoughts from over the comlink Ratchet had set up so everyone could hear what was going on.

Optimus spoke up, [It appears the Decepticons have sustained serious damage to there interstellar navigation system.]

[Huh, that's my handiwork,] Bulkhead said sounding surprised. [Great job, Bulkhead,] Optimus replied. Miko snickered to herself and Ratchet shot her a look telling her to be quiet. [Without the dish,] Optimus continued, [Megatron will be unable to aim the space bridge at Cybertron.]

Raf piped up from the balcony from where the three of them where standing, "Don't the Decepticons know where their own planet is?"

Ratchet scoffed before turning towards them, "Naturally, but Cybertron is many light-years away. To reach their target, their aim must be astronomically precise."

Optimus spoke up, interrupting the twos conversation, [If Megatron went to the trouble to rendezvousing with his space bridge, he must have a alternate targeting system, a remote one.]

Ratchet humped before staining in a matter of fact tone, "From what I know of Earths technology, I doubt there exists a single radio-telescope dish on this planet powerful enough to pinpoint Cybertron."

"What about a whole butch of linked radio-telescope dishes," Raf questioned brining out his laptop and looking the coordinates up, "Like the giant size array in Texas?"

They all jumped back when Ratchet suddenly leaned in close scowling, "Zip buh buh buh! This is not child's play!" (Note: Why did they write it like that in the dub? o.O)

Optimus' voice suddenly came over the comlink, [Good thinking, Raf.] Ratchets mouth dropped open as he looked up wide eyed and not believing what he was hearing. [Ratchet, have Agent Fowler alert the array staff to the security hazard.]

Ratchet grumbled to himself as he turned away and pressed some buttons. A new sound came over the com system what sounded like phone ringing several times before they got an answering machine. The teens looked at each other with a bewildered expression, the bots had phones? Ratchet tried several more times before he finally hung up, slamming his fist down, and growled, "I hate machines."

Miko raised an eyebrow and gestured at him, "Um, I hate to brake it to you Ratchet...but aren't you technically a machine?"

Ratchet had an offended look on his face before scoffing and turning away, "Optimus, Agent Fowler is not answering his phone right now. What do you subject we do?" Optimus was silent on the comlink, thinking to himself.

Raf pulled up a chair and began typing away on his computer. Curious, Jack and Miko walked over to see what he was doing. The younger teen scowled and finally said, "I cant get past the arrays firewalls, they're to thick!"

Ratchet turned back to Raf with a slightly amused look on his face, "You actually think _you_ could keep the Decepticons out?"

Raf glanced over at Ratchet with a thoughtful expression "Maybe, if I could get in..."

"Ok, wait, wait, wait." Jack put a hand on the boys shoulder, "Raf, what if we could get you all the way in, like inside the building in?"

Miko raised an eyebrow at Jack, "Are you suggesting what I think your suggesting?"

He rolled his eyes at her, "Yes Miko, you must be rubbing off on me...So Raf, could you do it then?"

Raf seemed to consider it, "I could walk into their internal network on the other side of the firewall."

Optimus' voice suddenly spoke up, [The risk is to great. The Decepticons will be there, perhaps even on site.]

Jack stood there thinking with a grave expression on his face. After a moment he looked up and said in a serious tone, "Optimus, with all due respect, you said it yourself. This is bigger than the safety of three humans."

Miko finally spoke up, knowing they had to convince Optimus to let them go for everyone's sake, "Yeah, if we let the cons win, we're all doomed along with everyone else on our planet."

Optimus was silent on his end of the comlink. The three of them looked at each other with concerned expressions. Finally Optimus questioned in a quiet tone, [Raf?]

A determined look crossed Raf's face, "I want to give it a shot," He stated firmly.

Optimus was once again silent before he finally let out a dismayed sigh, [Ratchet...Open a groundbridge for our young friends.]

Ratchet sputtered, "B-But Optimus -"

[Ratchet!...] Optimus interrupted loudly before lowering his voice, [I know the consequences, but this is our only option.]

A worried looked flashed across Ratchets face before he sighed, "...Understood Prime" He walked over to the groundbridge controls while the three teens ran down the steps. The vortex formed but before they went though Bulkhead spoke up, [Miko] She stopped in her tracks feeling confused, [...Stay safe] Was all he said. She smirked before yelling, "This is me your talking about Bulk! If a cons here, I'll kick its tailpipe!" Bumblebee spoke up saying something which caused Raf to smile, "You to Bee," Raf replied. Arcee spoke up next, [You better be there when I get back Jack or so help me...I'll hunt you down] Jack smirked and let out a small chuckle, "Don't worry Arcee, we'll be back before you know it."

The three walked though the swirling portal Ratchet looked a bit worried. Miko glanced over at Jack who gave her a smile. Raf, who was standing in between the two, reached out and held both of their hands. They glanced at one another before bracing themselves for the mission ahead, hoping that they wouldn't find any Decepticons on the other side. The portal made a sound zipping them away.

Ratchet closed the groundbridge behind them when they made it safely to the other side. He was just about to turn back to the monitors when an annoying voice suddenly yelled out, "Ratchet! I just got your message! The base is in the all clear; all personnel have been evacuated and everything should be locked down."

Ratchet wiped around to find Agent Fowler stepping out of the bases elevator. He let out an annoyed snarl then snapped at the man, "You couldn't have gotten here and said that ten kliks ago?!"

Fowler stopped in his tracks and gave Ratchet a puzzling look, "What, did I missing something?"

He rubbed his nasal ridge as he sighed, "Only that the kids went to the base you just mentioned to try and stop the Decepticons..."

Agent Fowler looked concerned, "Cant you just give them a call and bring them back?" He asked as he walked over to the human size desk and put some folders down.

Ratchet sighed shaking his head. He turned back to the monitor and replied, sounding exasperated, "No I can not. If the Decepticons are there, they may pick up on the signal; putting the kids in even more danger...Its best to remain silent and hope for the best until they need a bridge back."

"Darn!...Well is there anything else I can do to help the situation?" Fowler asked looking up at him.

"Not at the moment, no...Its all up to the younglings and Optimus now...All we can do is wait." Ratchet said as he looked down at the human mech. A paper sticking out of one of the folders Fowler had brought caught his optic. It had a picture of a girl clipped to it that had a strange resemblance to the outgoing femme he knew, "What's all that?" He questioned curiously.

Fowler glanced down at the three folders, seeing the picture sticking out. He sighed and rubbed his eyes tiredly, "The children's profiles, that's what took me so long...There's a long story in one of these documents I need to discuss with all you bots...Especially Bulkhead since he's her guardian for the time being."

Ratchet bent down, lowering to the mans level. He had a worried expression on his face as he asked, "Should I be concerned?"

Fowler glanced away, a saddened expression on his face, "I'll tell you all when the boss bot gets back..."  
Ratchet opened his mouth to argue but was intruded by a com notification. He stood up to look at the monitor, he glanced back and gave Agent Fowler a this discussion isn't over look.

* * *

Hot desert air hit the threes faces when they jumped out of the swirling portal. It closed behind them with a loud zap and a whoosh. The ground felt like it was swaying under there feet as they tried to get their balance back, each one of them moaning from the dizzyness. They all held a hand to there head and Jack voice their thoughts, "That'll take some getting use to."

They looked around seeing a large building and many satellites in front of them. "Come on," Miko said racing to a door she saw. The two boys followed quickly behind her. She pulled on the door handle but of course it was locked. "Great now what do we do?" Jack asked from behind her.

Miko grinned back at Jack, wiping out a credit card, "Watch and learn Jack." She began fiddling with the lock, lucky it was a pretty simple one so she was able to quickly brake in. She pushed open the door and bowed, "After you." Jack raised an eyebrow at her but didn't say anything for once.

The three snuck in, Miko leading the way, "Which way should we go?" she asked Raf when they came to a hallway.

"I just need to find a computer," Raf looked around before pointing to sign on the wall that said main office, "There should be one in there." Miko nodded.

They quickly ran down the hallway and ducked into the office noticing no one was around. Miko back and forth down the hallways before quietly closing the door, "Security sure is lax in this place," she said as she set up a chair against the office door, stopping anyone from getting in.

Raf was sitting at the office desk, typing away. The computer beeped and he exclaimed in an excited tone, "I'm in!" but then he scowled, "And so are the Decepticons!"

"What?!" Jack exclaimed quietly. "How can you tell?" Miko asked. Raf pulled up the screen, "Schematics, with the same alien math we saw on their ship." He held up a usb smugly, "But this time I can download them...Its got to be the spacebridge. The Decepticons are syncing it to the dishes, but I can sync to them I can download it."

"Will they know?" Jack asked worriedly.

He put the usb in the computer slot, "Even if the Decepticons see that I'm in the system, they'll have no idea I'm in the house," Raf replied as he typed. He narrowed his eyes and said worriedly, "They're locked onto Cybertron but not for long." Jack and Miko glanced at each other nervously before watching Raf, waiting in silence as he 'battled' the Decepticons. Raf growled in annoyance, "The dishes are heading back towards Cybertron! I'll just undo that again." A pop-up block would stop him for a few seconds before Raf knocked them back down.

"What happens when the cons realize that there being punked?" Jack asked.

"Its only virtual combat," Raf replied "You know, like online gaming!"

"Yeah Jack, what are the cons gonna do? They're probably like a thousand miles away." Miko snickered, imagining the aggravation the cons must be going though.

Suddenly a live video feed popped up in the corner, revealing an all to familiar looking con on the other side who seemed vary surprised by what he saw, "Younglings! What are you doing there?!" He yelled/whispered urgently.

The three teens blinked at him in surprised, "Nightshade?! How did you find us?!" Raf asked.

"I was receiving cordites but got interrupted so I followed your tacks back to the computer your using! But that's not important right now!" Nightshade whispered hurriedly, they could here a loud voice yelling, not sounding to pleased, in the background that sent chills up there spines. "You three have to get out of there! Soundwave-"

Suddenly there was a large crash as the office door was broken down. They all jumped and turned around to see a large claw like appendage burst into the room and look at the three teens angrily. Jack yelled as it went strait for him and grabbed him in a tight hold. Before Miko had a chance to react, the claw slammed Jack into her, making her scream and sent the two of them flying against a wall.

Raf typed away as fast as he could on his computer. In the corner of his eye he saw as the video link with Nightshades disappear. Raf didn't miss the worried look the con held before the box vanished. Raf saw as the clawed tentacle turned towards him just as he finished locking the satellites into place. He snatched up the usb right before the claw lunged at him, making him jump out of the way just in time. It smashed the computer system off the table as it tired to grab him. He ran, dodging its attacks.

Miko saw the trouble Raf was in before spotting axe hanging above her on the wall. Quickly she grabbed it and went charging at the cons claw with a loud yell. She swung the axe downward but missed! The claw came back at her and knocked her against the wall once more, narrowly missing hitting Raf and Jack. She looked up in horror as the claw grabbed the axe she had dropped.

"You handed it an axe?!" Jack screeched. "Not good" Raf gulped as the thing arched overhead. Miko held her hands over her head waiting for the blow. Just when they thought that they where done fore the thing pulled back out of the room, leaving the three teens bewildered. They all sighed in relief but then Miko sprang to her feet, "We cant let it get away!" she yelled as she took after it. "Miko!" Jack yelled from behind her. The two boys took off after her, fowling her into a warehouse full of computers.

They all skidded to a halt when they entered the room and saw a large skinny Cybertronian standing on the destroyed roof. Miko flipped out her phone and snapped a picture. The con turned around when he heard the sound and took a picture of them before transforming into some kind of jet and took off.

They all stared up at the sky watching the jet disapear, "Why is he leaving?" Miko asked out loud.

Raf looked around, he ran over to some large cables with the axe cutting though them, "He cut the hard wire," He said sound defeated, "The dishes are locked onto Cybertron...For good."

Jack walked up behind the younger teen and put a hand on one of his slumped shoulders, "You did what you could Raf, now its up to the bots. Where lucky to be getting out of this alive..." Jack turned to Miko, "Come on, lets call Ratchet and get out of here." She nodded and flipped out her phone again, "Hay Ratchet..."

* * *

 **Thanks to you all who reviewed**!

Katmar1994: I'm glad you like the story, thank you! I look forward to hearing more of what you think about the story in the future.

ohmygiddyaunt: I'm glad you like the bloopers, things just pop in my mind when writing/watching the show and I'm just like I have to share this just because! I'll try not to worries about it to much. Its true, I can go back if something isn't right. I'll try to get everything right the first time though. I thought of an idea so maybe it'll work out. And here's a dash more of Nightshade ;) since he is an 'extra', he'll be in and out of chapters for awhile until the time comes.

 **Notes-**

Ok so I decided to make this a two parter since it was becoming to long. So the next chapter _is_ about Miko should be out tomorrow if I can get it done. This week was a doozy! I'll go over it tomorrow and see if there's anything I need to correct but I at least wanted to get this part out to you all. And I promise you, the next chapter is about Miko. I just needed Agent Fowler and I didn't realize how long this ep really was. I'm writing it right now so hopefully it will be out by tomorrow night I hope. If not Monday night.

So yeah I couldn't help but think, why would the bots not speak in Cybertronian when the kids weren't around. So that explains the extra stuff there.

P.S. How in the allspark do you spell Optimus name with a 's?! Is it Optimus' or Optimus's? Like when you write Optimus' truck or this is Optimus's. This keeps on confusing me.

* * *

 **Bloopers** \- **  
****  
1.** Ratchets optics scanned over the message quickly reading before shuttering his optics. His optics rescanned the whole thing once more not believing what he was seeing, "It cant be." He said breathlessly. Quickly, he opened a com link, [Optimus, I need you in the control center immediately.]

The tired Prime answered in a slurred voice, most likely haven ben woken up from recharge, [I'm on my way. Why the urgency Ratchet?]

[You'll see when you get here] Ratchet replied in a grim tone. It wasn't long before the loud footsteps of the large bot echoed in the quiet hallways as Optimus approached the room. Ratchet turned around and instantly got to the point when Optimus entered, "I finally fished decrypting half of that disk that Nightshade gave the humans..." Ratchets optics teared up and he held out a cube of energon with bits and peace's floating in it, "After all these years Optimus...I finally found my creators recipe for wonton soup!" Optimus optics looked from the soup to Ratchet and back to the soup. He turned around without a word and went back to bed knowing that Megatron had just won the war and they where all doomed.

 **2.** Ratchets optics scanned over the message quickly reading before shuttering his optics. His optics rescanned the whole thing once more not believing what he was seeing, "It cant be." He said breathlessly. He read it over and over but his optics weren't deceiving him. He slammed his servos down on the computer angary, "Who in there right mind sent a secret decrypted message for a brownie recipe?!" His optics narrowed as he remembered the mech, "...Nightshade!" He brought up a ground bridge and unsubspaced his wrench. Arching the weapon over his head, he sent it sailing into the portal.

On board the nemeses a small portal suddenly opened. "What in the allspark?!" Starscream screeched as something went flying over his head. Megatron, Soundwave, and the rest of the Vehicons blinked their optics in confusion as something went sailing across the room. Nightshade turned around just as the wrench hit his helm. He was sent sailing off his feat and landed on the floor in a big heap. He was knocked into stasis from the force of the attack.

Megatron looked at the wrench on the floor then back to Nightshade before looking back at the wrench. The crew was silent as the portal closed. Slowly Megatron turned around with his servos held behind his back, and cleared his vocals, "Let this be a lesion to all, never invoke a medics wrath...Especially one with the name of Ratchet." Everyone nodded and went back to they're work ignoring the knocked out mech on the floor.

 **3.** "I was receiving cordites but got interrupted so I followed your tacks back to the computer your using! But that's not important right now!" Nightshade whispered hurriedly, they could here a loud voice yelling, not sounding to pleased, in the background that send a chill up there spines. "You three have to get out of there! Soundwave-"

Suddenly there was a large crash as the office door was knocked down. They all jumped and turned around to see a large claw like appendage burst into the room and look at the three teens angrily. They all pointed up at the thing and said in an awe filled voice, "The claw!"


	10. My name is

**Miko -**

Miko, Jack, and Raf piled though the groundbrige portal. As soon as they got to the other side, they wobbled on there feet. "I think I'm going to hurl again..." Miko held her stomach as she wondered over to a chair and slumped down in it. She held a hand to her head trying to stop the spinning. Finally after a few moments she began to feel better. She looked around, Agent Fowler was here and Jack and Raf where standing next to him by the railings watching Ratchet at the main monitor.

[How do we beat a whole planet of the undead?] Bulkheads worried exclamation came over the broadcasting comlink. Miko looked up wide eyed, so the bots had failed?...

The monitors suddenly beeped showing a large picture the space bridge and small purple figures slowly nearing the portal on the screen. Ratchet suddenly yelled, "Optimus! I'm registering a rapidly expanding mass in their space vortex, one with a peculiar energy signature."

[Dark energon!] Optimus exclaimed, [Ratchet, we must destroy the space bridge! There's enough live energon coursing though it to achieve detonation, but we lack the firepower to ignite it!]

Ratchet shook his head in despair, "If I knew how the space bridge was engineered, I might find a technical way of accomplishing that feat."

"Um," Raf suddenly interrupted, "Would schematics help?" he said pulling out the usb and holding it out to Ratchet.

Miko's eyes widened when she saw Ratchet actually smile before turning serious once more, "Optimus, I must say" He began, "The space bridge is our sole hope of ever returning to Cybertron. Are you certain its destruction is the only option?"  
Miko bit her lip wondering what they would do, if they destroyed the spacebridge the bots would be stuck on earth.. If they didn't earth would be destroyed.

Optimus' reply came over the link sounding torn in two, [I am afraid so]

Ratchet was quiet before a determined glint shined in his eye, "Then by all means, let us light our darkest hour."

Miko's eyes widened and she saw the other humans where just as surprised as she was. The bots where choosing to save Earth! Optimus voice rang out giving everyone hope [Autobots, take your positions and follow Ratchet's lead!... While I make my stand.]

Ratchet carefully took the usb between two fingers from Raf and held it above his arm. They watched as a small section of Ratchets armor moved aside and he inserted the usb into his arm. He held out his arm to the monitor and a wire came out of his wrist and liked up to the computer. Data began to download into the program giving detail to the space bridge.

Everyone was tense as they watched, the Earth showing that it would soon be surrounded with undead Cybertronians if the bots didn't hurry. "Those things are getting closer," Agent Fowler said worriedly, "That's bad right?" Miko scowled over at Fowler with an unamused expression on her face.

"Arcee," Ratchet spoke up, "Pay close attention." He began giving the bots directions as to where to go when they got to a certain point he said, "Now follow the line from the flow regulator to the energon pump. There should be a valve." [I see it] Arcee replied. "Good" Ratchet responded, "To turn all that power against itself, all you need to do is reverse the current" He stated seriously. [Current reversed] Arcee replied.

"Yes!" Fowler exclaimed from beside Miko, making her jump in surprise. Jack glared at him and Raf took a step back away from him warily. Fowler looked sheepish as he nervously asked, "Right?" Raf nodded uncomfortably and went back to watching the monitors.

Ratchet rushed over to the groundbrige controls and pulled the lever, "Optimus, the ground bridge is ready and waiting!"

[Autobots, jump!] They heard Optimus exclaim. Everyone looked at the ground bridge worriedly, waiting for the bots. Nothing happened as the seconds dragged on making everyone tense. "Do you think they're..." Raf began to ask, fear evident in his eyes.

Ratchet held up his arm looking at his wrist, "For life signals...One very faint." The three teens looked back at the portal with scared expressions, each worried about their own guardian. Miko bit her lip at the seconds slowly ticked by, what was taking them so long?!

Suddenly the groundbridge made a sound and Optimus came though. He looked at everyone with a grave expression on his face before moving out of the way. Miko looked on in hope, searching the portal, suddenly it swirled and Bulkhead walked though settling the pit of dread she had in her stomach. As quickly as she could she ran down the steps yelling his name in relief, "Bulkhead!" He bent down and offered her his giant hand which she hugged not wanting to ever let go. He looked down at her with a tired smile.

Jack and Raf walked down the steps, following after Miko. They all turned when they herd the goundbrige again, Bumblebee ran though caring a limp Arcee in his arms. He knelt down as Jack ran over to them with a distressed look. Miko let go of Bulkhead and slowly walked up behind Jack. She gently set her hand on his shoulder trying to give him comfort and reassurance while Raf held his hand. Ratchet walked up behind the three them saying to himself, "We lost one this week. By the allspark, don't let it be two"

Jack walked forward and placed his hand on Arcee's who's was hanging down low enough from him to touch. Slowly her eyes opened and Jack whispered with a broken voice, "Arcee.."

"Jack, really?" She tried to smile, "There are other motorcycles in the world..." He smiled softly back, "But your my first."

Ratchet turned to Optimus with a worried expression on his face, "And Megatron?" He asked.

Optimus glanced away, a hardened look in his optics. "Not even he could have survived ground zero," He said in a unemotional tone. Ratchet searched his eyes a few seconds, looking for the pain he knew Optimus was going though. He sighed before patting patted Optimus' shoulder and turned away. He walked over to Bumblebee and held out his arms. Gently, he took the smaller femme before walking over to his temporary medical bay on the other side of the room.

Jack was about to follow when Optimus stopped him, he looked up at Optimus with surprise. "Jack, Miko, Raf" Optimus called out to each of them, getting there attention. Raf and Miko quickly walked over beside Jack wondering what was up. Optimus bent down and offered them his hand, palm up. They looked at it in surprise before carefully getting on...Well the two boys did, Miko instantly jumped on his palm without a second thought.

When they where settled, Optimus carefully lifted them up and walked over to a corner of the base so they wouldn't be disturbed. He raised them to eye level before speaking, "Younglings, I want to thank you for your help today," He began. "Knowing that you may be vary well be in danger, you decided to help us even at the risk that you may have been harmed."

Jack rubbed the back of his head shyly, his cheeks slightly flushing from the praise, "No need to thank us Optimus, we just did what we thought was right."

Miko beamed up at him, "Yeah Optimus, you guys have done the same for us! It was the least we could have done for you guys!" Raf nodded in agreement.

Optimus blinked, a worm expression appeared on his face along with a small smile, "Even so, I want to thank three for your help. Although it saddens me that you three got drug into our war without a choice in the matter, you three still chose to help us even though it wasn't your battle to fight. Without your help today, it is most likely that Megatron would have probably succeeded in his mission."

They all looked at each other before turning to Optimus with shy smiles, "Y-your welcome." Jack stammered shyly.

Optimus chuckled, his eyes glanced behind them and an amused glint flashed in his eyes. "I believe that your guardians probably want to make sure that you all unharmed." He rumbled in amusement. They turned around and saw Bumblebee standing not to far away, shifting from one foot to another. Bulkhead was trying to occupy himself but kept on glancing up in there direction. Arcee, now looking better, was sitting up on the medical berth looking over at the three worriedly. Jack, Raf, and Miko smiled at there guardians as they found themselves being slowly lowered back to the ground.

They quickly hoped off, each racing over to they're own bot. Bulkhead bent down at Miko approach. When she was close enough, he nudged her gently with the back of one of his fingers, "Your all in one peace, right?" he asked, a small smile showing.

She looked up at him with a grin, "Yup, I'm all here! And look, a souvenir!" She pulled out her cellphone and showed him the picture she had taken.

Bulkheads eyes widened to the size of saucers. He leaned in closer with an astonished look on his face, "That's Soundwave! How the scrap did you get away with that?!"

Miko giggled then shrugged, "Don't know, He just took off after cutting the hard line. Why? Dese he not photograph well?" She asked amusingly.

Bulkhead's shook his head, he looked like he was torn in two with both worry and relief. _Obviously being over protective_ , she thought feeling a bit flattered that he cared about her safety so much. Suddenly, his hand turned over and he carefully scooped her up in his palm. A grin spread across her face and feeling of delight shoot though her as she settled herself down in a seated position.  
"One of the hardest," Bulkhead finally rumbled in reply as raised her up to eye level, "He's Megatron's third in command, a communications officer if I remember correctly. He rarely leaves the Nemeses, so not many bots know what he looks like. Other than that, not much is know about him, just that he never talks, and that he was once a gladiator in the arena like Megatron."

She looked at him sharply, "Megs was a gladiator?!" She asked felling surprised. "That's - That's pretty cool...But really? Soundwave was one too? He doesn't look it."

Bulkhead chuckled, "Yeah he doesn't look the part. But trust me, I've herd he's one tough opponent. Your lucky you even got that picture."

Miko shook her head with a smile on her face, "I'll make sure not to lose it then." Her attention turned to Jack and Arcee who where walking by. An idea popped in her mind, "Hay Jack, Arcee!" She called out "Come over here for a second. You and Bumblebee too, Raf!"

Raf stopped talking to Bumblebee from on his shoulder. They glanced at each other questionably before Raf shrugged and Bumblebee walked over. Arcee walked over and Jack jogged up. He looked up at her with a confused expression, "What's up Miko?"

She leaned over, looking down at Jack. Instantly Bulkheads hand came up in case she fell, "Careful," He told her. She ignored him, knowing that Bulkhead wouldn't let her get hurt, "Jack, catch!" Jacks caught the cellphone she threw down to him. "Lets all take a picture together! You know, to remember the moment and all. This was our first official mission us three went on together so we have to take a photo!"

Arcee gave her a pointed look, "Are you sure that's a good idea?" She questioned, "What if someone sees the pictures?"

Miko let out an exasperated huff, "No ones going to see them Arcee. My phone has a security password that only I know. It'll be fine."

Jack looked up at Arcee who looked back at him and shrugged. "Sure why not," Jack said. He went to set up the camera far enough away that the bots would be in the frame. Bumblebee stood by Bulkhead so that Raf was on the shoulder closest to her. Arcee, being the shortest, stood in front with her hands on her hips. When everything was set up Jack set the timer and ran over in front of Arcee. They all smiled before her cellphone flashed. Jack looked at the picture with a smile before running over to them. Bulkhead bent down and carefully took the cellphone back from Jack. He held it up to Miko for her to take. Snatching it up, she looked at the picture, "Nice" She grinned happily.

"Bulkhead, Arcee, Bumblebee" Optimus suddenly called from across the room, "Agent Fowler would like to speak to us five about a personal matter before he goes." Ratchet and Optimus where standing next to Agent Fowler who was standing on the human sized balcony.

Everyone looked at each other before Arcee and Bumblebee wondered off. Bulkhead gave Miko a small smile, "Going down?" She sighed in disappointment, sliding onto his hand. He lowered her to the ground next to Jack and Raf so she could jump off. "So what do you want to do?" she asked the two boys now that they where left to themselves.

Raf fiddled with his glasses, "Well I brought my video game system so we could go set that up...But the bots are talking over next to the tv so I guess that's not an option." Jack shrugged, looking board.

Miko looked around the room, "...How about Hide and seek?"

"Um Miko, I think were all a little to old for that," Jack said with a slightly exasperated look.

She rolled her eyes, "I know that, but just look at this place." She gestured around at the gigantic room, "You have to admit that it would be fun." Raf's eyes lit up, "It is tempting." He replied. Jack looked back and forth between the two who where giving him puppy dog eyes. After a moment Jack sighed and rubbed his forehead, "Ok, ok we'll play hind and seek...As long as I'm not it first."

Raf grinned, "Not it!" He yelled and took off running.

"Hay!" Miko yelled after him halfheartedly. Jack grinned before also taking off. Huffing she was left to turned around and begin counting, "One! Two! Three!" she began. By the time she reached thirty the boys where long gone and well hidden. Feeling a bit of excitement, she ran over near some storage containers and looked around them...Nothing. She ran past the temporary medical bay, not even looking, the two wouldn't mess around with Ratchets equipment. The hallway stood out to her the most, maybe they went in another room then?

One of the storage rooms would be a good place to hide, she thought. Darting into the nearest storage room she took a look around. Boxes, both Cybertronian sized and human sized laid stroon around the floor here and their; some on shelves, some not. The smaller boxes that had been left on the floor where covered in tarps. Curious she walked over to one and pulled the sheet off. A cloud of dust kicked up everywhere making her cough and hack for a few seconds. "Ugh, not doing that again," She wiped at her eyes. Lifting the lid off, she saw that the box was filled old tools, paper, paint, and junk. "Well that's boring," she sighed.

She was about to leave when a breeze suddenly blew past her. Confused as to why there would be a breeze in the first place, she turned around looking for the source. She followed the gentle air current to one of the walls. The draft seemed to be coming from behind a few of the large crates. If she tried there would be just enough room for her to squeeze between to see what was back there.

"Ouch!" A suddenly clang from the doorway made her jump. She could hear the sound of sneakers as what she assumed from the voice was Raf running away. She took off after him back into the hallway.

When she left the room, she was surprised to find the hallway empty! Her eyes darted around, he had to be around here somewhere though...Slowly, she crept down the hall listing for any hint as to where the younger boy went. A clunking noise made her whip around. One of the giant doors had been left open a crack, just wide enough for someone small to get though. Grinning mischievously, she snuck over. When she looked in she saw that it was the official medical bay that the bots had been trying clear the junk out of. Bulkhead had warned them not to go in there because the room wasn't fished and there where lots of things laying around.

She quietly peeked around the doorframe hoping that Raf or Jack hadn't gone in. The room was a mess! Another noise came from one of the large cabinets that was slightly open, just wide enough for one of them to crawl though. Trying not to make any noise she snuck over.

Scrambling inside, she found large boxes and strange tools in the cabinet. The darkness hid her well but she could barely make out a small white tennis shoe sticking out from one of the boxes. She walked up to it and jerked the box open. Raf screamed in fright and he looked at her with wide eyes. She couldn't help it, she fell over laughing onto her hands and knees. "Miko!" Raf screeched, "Don't do that to me!" He said holding a hand to his chest.

Once she got her self back together she giggled, "Sorry Raf, but I found you."

The boy rubbed at his wide eyes, "And I thought I had gotten away safely."

"Herd a noise, so I came to investigate" She replied as she helped him to his feet. "Why did you decided to hide in this room?"

"Um, what room is that?" He questioned.

"This is the medical bay that the bots are still setting up." She told him as she led the way out.

His eyes widened in surprise, "I didn't realize it was the medical bay when I ran in here. I just herd you running after me so I ducked in the nearest open doorway."

"Hay, I wont tell if you wont," She smirked. Raf shook his head at her in amusement.  
They both jumped out of the cabinet and looked around at the dimly lit space. The floor was covered with odds and ends that they would have to watch out for, some of them being sharp.

"...Well lets just get out of here and go find Jack. You can help me look," She said. He nodded so they went to the hallway, "You go that way I'll go this way." She pointed down opposite ends of the hall, "Text me if you find him." He nodded and they split up.

She looked in several more rooms unsuccessfully. After awhile she cheeked her phone but Raf hadn't found Jack either. Soon, she found herself becoming board and wandering back to the main part of the base. As she was looking around for Jack, she noticed that she could here some of what the bots where saying. She half listened to they're conversation but froze in her tracks when she herd her 'real' name mentioned. Her eyes widened, she ran into the room and over to the stairs to hid underneath of so she could listen to what they where saying. Fear pulled her heart as she listened. Finally, she couldn't take it anymore.

 **Bulkhead -**

As soon as the kids had wondered away the bots turned to Agent Fowler, "So what did you want to talk about?" Bulkhead asked the small mech.

Fowler held several folders under his arm and walked over to the human size table. He laid everything out so they could see, "I'll try to make this as quick as possible... When I found out that you guys would be taking care of the kids, I decided it would be a good idea to check they're background profiles. Mostly I just found the normal stuff floating around. Jack is working at a burger joint, his mom is the only parent taking care of him since his father died, and he's doing well in school... Raf's a smart kid, obviously above average, he has a large family and they all moved here from Mexico and are doing well...Then I got to Miko's." He slowed.

Adjusting his tie, he nervously be said in all seriousness, "I found out that there's no such person existing under the name 'Miko Nakadai'..."

"What?!" Bulkhead exclaimed not believing it, "That cant be right! Why would Miko give us a false name?"

"Well, at first I thought it may be a nickname but then something clicked when I turned on the radio today." He gestured to one of the files, "I had some of my guys dig around and it turned out my suspicion was correct. You see, there use to be a young girl named Youko Nakadai a few years back. She played the piano and quickly became famous, like world class famous, by the age of eight. Her parents toured the countries with her as she preformed, making lots of cash and becoming famous themselves.  
Everything looked good for the kid and seemed to be going smoothly until she hit the golden age of thirteen; that's when the trouble started. She was traveling to Osaka for one of her concerts when her car got hit by lightning and crashed... The car was totaled but Youko was fine. A few months after the accident her parents suddenly noticed a difference in her... They stated that when she got up one morning, she acted like a completely different person."

Ratchet narrowed his optics suspiciously; a concerned look also showing on his face, "Specify what you mean by 'a different person'"

"I mean like Mr. Jackal becoming Mr. Hide," Fowler answered in his usual confusing way, "The file said that Yuko didn't know who anyone was, not even her own parents. Her actions and behavior turned completely upside down from what they use to be... At first the doctors thought it may have been split personality or maybe even memory loss."

"Split personality?" Arcee questioned.

"Its where someone acts like a different person than who they really are, switching back and forth from between the two." Flower explained, "The difference here though is that Yuko is remaining as Miko and there's no sign of her former self.  
Apparently the old part of herself was gone, poof, like it had never even been there... She lost her all memories of people and places she's traveled to... She didn't even know who she was when she woke up that morning... Her parents have been sending her to therapy and doctors appointments trying to figure out happened but have gotten little results."

He dug around in one of the folders and pulled out a picture that had been blown up to a bigger size. "Here! See this?" He held it up to them, "This is Miko before the accident." All the bots leaned in for a closer look. There optics widening in shock at what they saw.

Bulkhead shuttered his optics several times not believing what he was seeing. The photo showed a girl that could only be the small femme they knew, except she was a few years younger. She had a modern day hairstyle, long black hair pined up in the back with a fancy jeweled hairpin. She didn't have any pink hair or short pigtails like she did now. Her cloths where bleak and plain looking. She was wearing a burgundy western style dress that Bulkhead knew that she would never wear. His spark felt like it froze when he saw the expression on the girls face. She wasn't smiling; she had a blank look on her face and her optics looked dulled to the point that one would think they where almost lifeless.

"N-no way! That cant be Miko!" Bulkhead choked as he took a step back. He couldn't believe it! But it was right there, he knew it in his spark that that was indeed the same girl yet at the same time she wasn't. Miko always smiled, she always had an upbeat attitude, and had a knack for getting into trouble. What had happened to change her so much? Apparently it was for the better but why wouldn't she tell him about this? It felt like Megatron himself had reached in pulled out his spark. His emotions felt so... so jumbled up... so hurt. He thought that where more than just guardian and charge; hadn't they become good friends?... He liked Miko just as she was. He didn't know who this Miko, no Youko, he corrected himself person was. He didn't want her to be anyone else...

"This dose indeed appear to be a drastic change from the youngling we all know," Optimus stated, "Is there no idea as to what could have caused this?"

"No clue Prime, but you can bet your britches I'll be looking into this." Fowler stated with a huff. "The girl we all know sure had us all fooled though. Would never have imagined that the girl in pigtails with a guitar could be a world round famous piano player."

"But what are we suppose to do?!" Bulkhead asked, "I mean, Miko is really suppose to be Yuko, right? But Miko is the one we all know and love." Ratchet gave him a pointed look, "Well most of us..."

Agent Fowler opened his mouth to answer but was interrupted by an angered voice, "You don't _have_ to do anything!" Miko said stepping out from behind the stairs, "Its not up to any of you guys and I don't want to be _fixed_ in the first place!"

They all stared at the small femme they had all just been talking about with wide optics. She had a heart wrenching look on her face, like she had just been betrayed. He could see the tears that threatened to fall in the corner of her optics. His spark felt like it was torn in two at the sight of her expression. No one knew how much she had herd but apparently it was enough to upset her...

 **Miko** -

She felt so upset and mad, everyone always thought that they had to fix her as soon as discovered her real personality. "I thought you guys might have understood when I told you all but looks like I was wrong! You all just went ahead and made the same conclusion as everyone else when you found out!" She looked at each one of them with distain, tears threatened to fall but she held them back. They all looked at her uncomfortably and some of them shifted on they're feet.

"Now hold on just a klick, as a medical officer its my job to-" Ratchet began but she cut him off. "No!" She snarled making the medic quickly take a step back in surprise, "I've been to doctors, therapist, and the whole what not with everyone trying to change me back to someone I never even knew; yet they never give _me_ a chance to say how I feel about what I'm going though! No one wanted me after I changed! My parents sent my away and my friends all abandoned me! How would you like it if someone told you that you weren't real one day and tried to get rid of you?!" She shouted at Ratchet angrily.

Ratchet sputtered before opening his mouth to retort but Bulkhead placed a hand on his shoulder stopping him. Bulkhead took a few steps toward her but stopped in his tracks when he saw her tense. Slowly he knelt down on one knee in front of her, "Miko, no one wants to get rid of you... We're all just concerned about what happened. As your guardian and friend I would never let any bot or human force you to be someone your not, cross my spark." She looked up at him with misty eyes wondering if he really meant it. She wrapped her arms around herself and tried to stop herself from trembling.

Optimus walked up beside Bulkhead and placed a hand on the green bots shoulder giving him a small smile, "And I would never think of allowing any of my bots to try to change who anyone was..." His smile disappeared and his eyes turned to Miko who shifted nervously, "I apologies for what you may have herd Miko. It was not our intent to upset you. As Bulkhead said, we are all just concerned about your situation. None of us want harm to befall you whether it be physically or mentally. Maybe if you tell us your side of the story it will help us better understand what your going through," He offered.

Miko bit her lip, trying to keep the tears back. Her eyes darted to each of them, nervously, trying to figure out what they where all thinking. A bit of anger still lingered in her hear but when her eyes fell on Bulkhead it quickly disappeared. He was giving her a pleading look; slowly he reached out and offered her his open hand, "Please Miko?"

At that the dam inside of her broke lose; the tears began to poor down her face as she begun to cry loudly. She felt so embarrassed standing there sobbing her heart out in front of everyone like a little kid! She rubbed at her eyes trying to stop but the tears kept flowing. _For peats sakes get yourself together girl_ , she thought. Something large suddenly scooped her off her feet and she was left blinking up in surprise at her blurry guardian from all her tears, "Bulkhead?" He gave her a reassuring smile and got to his feet. He held her close and she couldn't help herself; she latched onto one of his fingers and berried herself against it. She let out all her emotions from over the years as she sobbed. All hurt, all pain that she had been though felt like it was slowly being washed away. She felt something gently touch her and slowly began rubbing her back up and down. She leaned back into Bulkheads finger, taking comfort. Eventually her tears came to a stop and she was left looking up at Bulkhead who had a gentle expression on his face.

"Felling better?" He asked her. Slowly she nodded, "Thanks Bulkhead" She said quietly. He smiled and replied, "No problem... Do you think your up to explain some things?" She hesitated so he continued, "You don't have to right now if you don't want. You can tell us when your ready."

She looked around at the other bots who had moved away a bit. Taking a deep breath she looked back up at Bulkhead, "I'll tell you... But can I sit on your shoulder so I can see everyone?"

He hesitated before raising his hand up, "Just don't fall." He held perfectly still as she hoped off and sat down next to his helm making herself comfortable.

When she turned to everyone they where staring at her, making her she shifted around nervously, "Where should I begin?" she asked quietly.

"How about why exactly you hid this from all of us? Or don't you trust us?" Arcee said pointedly with a glare and a servo on her hip.

Miko flinched and Bulkhead shot Arcee a warning look. "Arcee" Optimus warned but Miko interrupted "No, she's right... I didn't trust you guys." Arcee had a I knew it all along look while Bulkhead looked hurt and Bumblebees expression fell and he had a sorrowful look. Optimus, Ratchet, and Agent Fowler where keeping they're expressions natural.  
Quickly she continued, "But you have to understand where I'm coming from... I just..." She sighed, "I didn't want to be hurt like all the other times my so called friends found out." She inhaled deeply and continued, "When I realize that maybe you guys really might actually care I was to afraid of what you would might think... I thought you all might want though me out... And I thought that Bulkhead wouldn't want to be my guardian anymore..." They all looked at her with wide eyes.

Ratchet suddenly scoffed, "Youngling if any of us really didn't want you here, we wouldn't have allowed you to stay when you first came to the base."

"What Ratchet means," Optimus interjected, "Is that we all care for you younglings in some way. Throwing you out would never even once cross our processors." Bumblebee let out a few agreeing beeps.

Agent Fowler suddenly spoke up, "As long as I've known these bots, there's no way they would turn you out like that. You three teens have made a lasting impression on them that I doubt will be easily broken. God have pity on any human or bot who would try to get in they're way."

Her eyes widened and she looked at each of them in surprise. When her and Arcee's eyes met Arcee shifted uncomfortably. Finally Arcee sighed, "As much as I hate to admit it... I have to agree with everyone else on this one."

Tears welled up in the corner of her eyes, "You guys are going to make me start crying again." She chuckled while trying to wipe away the tears. Bulkheads hand came up and pressed her gently against his neck in a hugging manner before he let go.

"Why would you think we would throw you out or that I wouldn't want to be your guardian anymore?" Bulkhead asked her.

Her heart fell at the answer to Bulkheads question. Not being able to meet anyone's eyes, she looked down at her hands nervously. Finally she sighed, "To answer that question I'll have to tell you what happened after I woke up as 'Miko'... Its a long story and not vary pretty but its what I went though..."

 **Reviews -**

Thank you all for who are still reviewing! It warms my heart to see your encouraging posts. Special thanks to Ohmyguiddyaunt and JPrime11 for helping me get back into the story and showing they're support. Also special thanks goes out to those who voted in the Poll that is set up at the top of my page. If you haven't voted for what other Autobots you would like to see go vote! I'm surprised with whos in the lead right now but I'm not telling who that is yet. Poll will close in a week/October 21st.

Also I'm not forgetting you Andromeda Alpha. Thank you for your review! XD I'm glad you like my story so much wow lol

 **Notes -**

Aw man I cant believe how long this chapter turned out. We almost got to Miko's story too! (Sighs) But it was making the chapter to long so I had to cut it in half. I try not to go over 6,000 words or so. Anyway the next par IS Miko's about past and her side of the story. So don't hate me for doing this to you all. Believe me Ratchet is getting on me enough as it is (Gets hit with a wrench "Your taking forever! Just wright the story already!") Amway... Go vote on my poll... Please?

 **Bloopers -**

Bulkhead chuckled, "Yeah he doesn't look the part. But trust me, I've herd he's one tough opponent. Your lucky you even got that picture."

Miko shook her head with a smile on her face, "I'll make sure not to lose it then." Her attention turned to Jack and Arcee who where walking by. An idea popped in her mind, "Hay Jack, Arcee!" She called out "Come over here for a second. You and Bumblebee too, Raf!"

Raf stopped talking to Bumblebee from on his shoulder. They glanced at each other questionably before Raf shrugged and Bumblebee walked over. Arcee walked over and Jack jogged up. He looked up at her with a confused expression, "What's up Miko?"

She leaned over, looking down at Jack. Instantly Bulkheads hand came up in case she fell, "Careful," He told her. She ignored him, knowing that Bulkhead wouldn't let her get hurt, "Jack, catch!" Jacks reached out to catch the cellphone but it slipped though his fingers. The little pink thing shattered into a million pieces on the floor making everyone freeze.

"Noooooo! My cellphone! Jack how could you?!" Miko cried, tears streaming down her face as she stared down at her precious baby.

"Me?! Your the one who through it!" Jack stated in disbelief.

Bulkhead looked over at her with disappointment, "Didn't you just say that you where going to take care of that picture?..."


End file.
